Siempre fuiste mi destino
by Nat Potter W
Summary: Harry es un famoso jugador de Quidditch, Ginny una maestra dueña de un Kinder, sus caminos estaban separados pero el destino se empeño en juntarlos. COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

Despues de mucho pensarlo decidi publicar una nueva historia, junte varias ideas en una sola y esto fue lo que me quedo.

De mi otro fic "nuestra familia del futuro" creo que me faltan como dos capitulos asi que no lo voy a abandonar ahora que me falta muy poco.

Como todos ya saben los personajes son de la Sra. JKR.

Aqui les dejo el comienzo de la historia.

* * *

Definitivamente este no era su día, después de que fue duramente criticado por el hecho de que se tardo de mas en atrapar la bendita snitch, como si fuera su culpa que estuviera lloviendo a mares, ahora tendría que ir a una cena con los dueños del equipo, soportar a esos viejos gordos millonarios que solo les interesa el dinero y fumar los puros mas caros del mundo, pero era su obligación como le dijo el entrenador por ser el jugador mas valioso de los Chudley Cannons, porque eso era el: Harry Potter el mejor jugador de Quidditch.

- ¿Nos vamos juntos? – le preguntaba Cormac McLaggen su compañero de equipo y de habitación del hotel.

- No yo me voy aparte no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

- Pero ¿Cómo te vas a ir?

- Voy a rentar un carro en el lobby me lo dan.

- Pero ni siquiera sabes donde va a hacer la cena, además el reporte del clima dice que va a seguir lloviendo mucho.

- Tengo la dirección y puedo comprar un mapa, no será tan difícil.

- Harry no lo tomes así el entrenador estaba muy nervioso, este juego era importante, ya sabes que de pronto grita por nada, al final ganamos gracias a ti.

- Si claro – lo dijo sarcásticamente saliendo de la habitación.

Ginny Weasley era una chica de 22 años que vivía en las afueras de la ciudad, había estudiado para educadora de niños de kinder y a su corta edad había cumplido su sueño de tener su propio kinder, es por eso que ya no vivía con sus padres, se independizo a pesar de las quejas de su madre y de sus 6 hermanos que no podían concebir que la niña de la casa se fuera a vivir sola, pero con la ayuda de su padre logro lo que tanto anhelaba.

Ya habían salido todos los niños de la escuela, muchas mamas no podían recoger a sus hijos a la hora de la salida así que Ginny, como directora del kinder, daba el servicio de guardería para aquellas madres que trabajaban, para esa hora solo se encontraba una maestra y ella terminando los últimos detalles del día.

Harry manejaba su auto rentado con un mapa del cual no entendía nada, estaba lloviendo mucho y su visibilidad cada vez era peor, tomo una salida equivocada de la autopista y maldiciendo mil veces su suerte cayó en un pozo que hizo que tronara la llanta, no lo podía creer simplemente esto era mucho, trato de comunicarse por su celular pero a causa de la lluvia estaban sin servicio, volteo a su alrededor y solamente había casas, ni una gasolinera o un autoservicio, no había mas que casas, no tendría mas opción mas que tocar en la puerta de alguna de ellas y esperar si le abrieran o le echaran el perro encima, necesitaba un teléfono para que alguien fuera por el, fue entonces que entre esas casas había una que estaba acondicionada como una escuela infantil decidió que tal vez ahí le podrían prestar el teléfono y así regresar a su fastidiosa vida y soportar a esos viejos millonarios, se coloco su chamarra para no mojarse tanto y llamo a la puerta de la escuela.

Ginny recogía su escritorio asegurándose de no dejar nada pendiente cuando escucho el timbre de la entrada, se le hizo lo mas raro ya que sabia que únicamente estaba Cindy, su maestra de tercer año, pero fue a abrir pensando que tal vez venían a recogerla a ella. Cuando abrió la puerta lo reconoció de inmediato, sabia que el era Harry Potter el jugador estrella del equipo favorito de su hermano Ron, pero al verlo todo mojado supuso que estaba en problemas.

- Hola disculpe la molestia lo que pasa es que se me poncho una llanta de mi coche y mi celular no funciona ¿me podría prestar un teléfono?

- Si claro pasa – le dijo Ginny indicándole la puerta de su oficina.

- Gracias.

- Ginny ya termine ¿se te ofrece algo? – le preguntaba Cindy – oh Dios mío pero eres Harry Potter.

- Cindy el joven necesita hacer una llamada – pero en eso sonó el teléfono y Ginny contesto – Hola Bill.

- Me podrías dar tu autógrafo es para mi novio, es admirador tuyo ¿se lo puedes dedicar a el? – le decía la maestra dándole un papel y una pluma.

- Si claro ¿Cómo se llama?

- Alan – Harry le firmo el papel y se lo entrego – gracias no sabes lo feliz que se va a poner, bueno me voy porque con esta lluvia es peligroso andar en la calle, adiós.

- Si Bill ya me voy a mi casa – decía Ginny rodando los ojos – ya se que esta lloviendo, no te escucho bien se esta perdiendo la comunicación, si no te preocupes, adiós – colgó el teléfono – perdón.

- No te preocupes me imagino que tu novio ha de estar preocupado.

- No era mi hermano pero toma has la llamada porque esta empezando a fallar – le decía mientras le pasaba el teléfono.

- Gracias – Harry marco pero nadie le contestaba, lo intento un par de veces y nada – no me contestan hay mucha interferencia, los celulares simplemente no funcionan.

- Si me dijo mi hermano que también trataba de hablarme a mi celular y tampoco pudo lograrlo.

- Siento ser un grosero ni siquiera me he presentado mi nombre es Harry Potter – le decía dándole la mano.

- Si lo se mi hermano es fanático de los Chudley Cannons y tiene varios pósters en su cuarto del equipo y ahí estas tu, yo soy Ginevra Weasley pero todos me llaman Ginny.

- Mucho gusto Ginny ¿así que Bill es fanático de los Cannons?

- No ese es Ron mi otro hermano.

- ¿Pues cuantos tienes?

- Seis.

-¿Seis? – le dijo sorprendido.

- Si y todos hombres y para colmo yo soy la mas chica.

- Ahora entiendo porque te llamo preocupado.

- Si y tu ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

- Ninguno.

- Bueno pero tienes primos o…

- Si tengo uno pero es un papanatas de primera, tengo años de no verlo, desde que empecé a jugar me salí de casa de mis tíos y no regrese jamás.

- ¿Por qué de casa de tus tíos? perdón es algo personal no debí preguntar.

- No te preocupes esto lo saben casi todas las revistas y los diarios, mis padres murieron cuando yo era un niño y desde entonces viví con mis tíos pero eran muggles así que yo les parecía un anormal.

- No lo sabía.

A Harry se le hizo de lo mas extraño la actitud de Ginny, estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres actuaran como la tal Cindy, querían un autógrafo o una foto con el, y de ahí pasaba a que le coquetearan descaradamente y el como todo hombre tomaba lo que le ofrecían así de sencillo, pero ella ni siquiera sabia algo de su vida y lo conocía únicamente porque su hermano era fanático del equipo donde jugaba y tenia un póster en su cuarto, estaba seguro que si su hermano no tendría dicho póster ella ni por enterada de quien era el.

- Dios mío se esta cayendo el cielo – dijo Ginny que se asomaba por la ventana.

- Voy a intentar hablar de nuevo – dijo Harry tomando el teléfono pero ni siquiera daba línea ahora – esta muerto.

- Esta lloviendo más fuerte.

- Me imagino que ya te tienes que ir a tu casa, será mejor que me regrese a mi carro y ahí esperare a que mi celular funcione.

- Pero no sabes cuando pasara eso.

- No tengo otra opción.

- Pues… yo vivo a dos casas de aquí si quieres puedes esperar a que ya no llueva tanto y seguir intentando hablar por mi teléfono.

- Pero ¿no será mucha molestia?

- No claro que no – dijo Ginny tomando un paraguas y dirigiéndose a la puerta – vamos antes de que llueva aun mas, tengo que cerrar la escuela.

Caminaron los dos muy pegaditos para tratar de no mojarse ya que solamente contaban con un paraguas, llegaron a la casa y Ginny abrió la puerta, entraron y con un movimiento de varita cada quien se seco sus respectivas prendas que se había alcanzado a mojar.

- Pasa, toma asiento si gustas, mira ahí esta mi teléfono revisa si funciona – le decía Ginny mientras iba a su habitación a cambiarse.

Harry observo la casa, era de un solo piso, muy pequeña a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver pero muy acogedora, cada rincón de la casa tenia algo sumamente cómodo y adornado con un toque muy especial y femenino, arriba de la televisión había portarretratos, no pudo resistir la tentación y vio las fotos que estaban ahí, muchos pelirrojos sonriendo a la cámara con Ginny en medio, hasta el mismo sonrío porque esas sonrisas sin duda eran contagiosas, había otra en donde solamente estaban un pelirrojo con una muchacha de cabello castaño, supuso que era el hermano de Ginny y su novia porque el la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, había otra donde venia una mujer pelirroja regordeta y un señor también pelirrojo, bueno aunque ya un poco calvo.

- ¿Si funciona?- pregunto Ginny quien ya se había cambiado y se había puesto un pants un poco grande al parecer de Harry, ahora si que estaba muy confundido, Ginny definitivamente era muy diferente a otras mujeres porque de haber estado otra en su lugar saldría con ropa muy sexy para coquetearle o provocarlo - ¿Harry?

- Si perdón es que me quede viendo las fotos ¿ellos son tus hermanos?

- Si fue en la inauguración del kinder yo no quería hacer gran cosa ya que estaba muy gastada pero ellos organizaron una fiesta.

- ¿Es tuyo el kinder?

- Si, trabaje desde que empecé la carrera de educadora y ahorre hasta que por fin pude abrirlo, me gusto mucho este lugar porque todos aquí son magos así que también me vine a vivir aquí, aunque me costo mucho convencer a mi mamá.

- Que bien ¿ellos son tus padres? – Ginny asintió – y ¿Quién esta con tu hermano?

- Es Hermione su novia y mi mejor amiga, el es Ron tu fiel admirador – le dijo sonriendo – se van a casar en octubre, mi mamá les organizo una comida de compromiso el domingo, que en realidad no va a ser nada del otro mundo ya que siempre, todos los domingos nos reunimos para comer.

- ¿Comen todos juntos? Ya me imagino como son esas comidas.

- Si somos como un equipo de Quidditch así que tú ya has de estar acostumbrado.

- No en realidad yo siempre como solo en la habitación del hotel, es muy raro que nos juntemos a comer todos.

- ¿Por qué? – le dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno somos un equipo pero solo cuando se trata de jugar, cuando salimos de la cancha somos como completos extraños, aunque no lo creas hay rivalidad entre nosotros por ser los mejores, todos queremos estar en la selección de Inglaterra así que es una guerra a muerte.

- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, cuando los he visto jugar parecer estar tan coordinados como si se leyeran la mente.

- ¿Tu me has visto jugar?

- Si muchísimas veces, como a Hermione no le gusta el Quidditch pues yo acompaño a Ron a ver los partidos.

- ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

- Si me encanta – le dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina y el la siguió – de hecho a todos en mi casa les gusta, hasta el raro de mi hermano Percy aunque el no juega pero si le gusta.

- ¿Todos juegan?

- Si hacemos equipos y jugamos afuera de mi casa – le contaba mientras empezaba a hacer de cenar – yo juego de cazadora, es lo que mas me gusta, aunque a veces me ponen de buscadora pero siento que no me divierto igual me gusta estar volando todo el tiempo y empujando a mi hermanos – le decía sonriendo – por cierto ¿funciono el teléfono?

- No cheque – se levanto y tomo el teléfono pero sin ni siquiera ponerle atención, observaba a Ginny como sacaba del refrigerador cosas desconocidas para el y cortaba y utilizaba sartenes y la estufa, ¿Cómo era posible que actuara así con el si sabia perfectamente quien era? Lo había visto jugar, le gustaba el Quidditch, sabia como jugarlo, con todas las mujeres con las que había estado el tenia que explicarles que era una snitch y porque el tenia que atraparla, vio como se recogía el cabello haciéndose un chongo un poco chueco pero aun así se veía bonita, desde que le abrió la puerta de la escuela se pudo dar cuenta de eso, era una chica muy hermosa y esas pequitas que tenia en la nariz la hacia aun mas bella, sus ojos chocolate tenían un brillo especial y ese cabello rojo brillaba como el sol, aun teniéndolo recogido con ese chongo feo se veía bonita.

- ¿Qué paso?

- No también esta muerto – le dijo poniéndose el teléfono rápidamente en el oído.

- Era de suponerse, espero que no se vaya también la luz tengo que revisar unos exámenes que me traje desde ayer y no tuve tiempo de hacerlo.

- ¿Vives sola o con alguno de tus hermanos? O… ¿Tu novio? – le pregunto con curiosidad muy bien disimulada.

- Vivo sola, aunque mis hermanos vienen seguido y según ellos no tienen ganas de regresar y se quedan a dormir aquí, como si no supiera que lo hacen para no dejarme sola, nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en eso.

- Bueno tal vez no quieren que venga tu novio y se quede contigo – volvió a indagar ese tema tenia que saber si tenia o no novio.

- No tengo novio pero si alguno de mis hermanos se mete en mi vida lo saco con un fuerte puñetazo aprehendí a defenderme de ellos desde muy niña – Harry sonrío, no sabia si por el comentario o porque ella no tenia novio – ven siéntate en el comedor hice algo rápido de cenar.

Harry volteo a ver donde estaba el comedor pero lo único que vio fue una mesa con cuatro sillas así que supuso que ese era el dichoso comedor que mencionaba Ginny, se sentó y ella le sirvió de cenar, la verdad tenia mucha hambre desde que termino el partido no había probado nada de comer por el disgusto que había tenido con el entrenador, no sabia que era lo que le había servido de comer pero olía delicioso por eso ni pregunto nada y se dispuso a comer.

- Mmm... Esta riquísimo Ginny – le decía casi con la boca llena.

- Que bueno que te gusto no he tenido tiempo de ir a comprar la despensa y pues ni como salir para comprar algo, esto es lo único que se me ocurrió hacer – Ginny lo veía extrañada porque el estaba comiendo peor que Ron y eso era mucho decir.

- Nunca había probado algo así ¿Qué es?

- Huevo revuelto a la mexicana y esos son frijoles – le decía como si fuera lo mas normal.

- Esta delicioso y estas tortillas ¿Dónde las compraste?

- Yo las hice.

- ¿De veras?- le dijo sorprendido pero sin dejar de comer - ¿y donde tienes la maquina de hacer tortillas?

- ¿Cuál maquina? Las hago yo con mis manos y las extiendo con una aplanadora de tortillas y las pongo a cocer en un comal.

- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, esta riquísimo ¿no has pensado en ser chef? Yo te contrataría para el equipo.

- No – le dijo sonriendo – me gusta cocinar, desde niña le ayudaba a mi mamá en la cocina pues imagínate tantos en la casa y todos son unos comelones de primera.

Harry ya había terminado su comida y limpiaba el plato con un pedazo de tortilla para que no quedara ni una sola miga, ella lo veía extrañada parecía que no había comido en días, el volteo a verla y después su mirada se dirigió al plato de ella que apenas llevaba unos cuantos bocados, pensó que tal vez el estaba avergonzado por la forma en que había comido así que decidió dejar su plato porque con la mirada de el no se sentía muy a gusto que alguien la viera comiendo.

- ¿Ya no quieres? – le pregunto Harry.

- No la verdad no tengo mucha hambre.

- ¿Me lo das? – ella le paso el plato sorprendida y el se dispuso a comerse la comida tal y como lo había hecho con su propio plato.

- ¿Quieres postre? – le pregunto dudosa Ginny.

- No por Dios he comido mucho y es que estaba delicioso.

- Bueno a mi me encantan los pasteles, ayer hice uno de chocolate – le decía mientras lo sacaba del refrigerador – me queda un poco mas de la mitad y es que vino mi hermano Charlie y estuvo comiendo ¿quieres un poco? Solo para que lo pruebes se que estas muy lleno.

- Esta bien lo voy a probar – le decía mientras aceptaba una rebanada que le ofrecía Ginny – que rico, Ginny definitivamente tienes que ser chef de los cannons – se lo comió en tres mordidas - ¿me puedes dar mas?

- Claro – le daba mas pastel - ¿y como estuvo el juego hoy?

- Pésimo no veía para nada la snitch la lluvia no me ayudaba en nada.

- Me imagino – Ginny veía como Harry se servia mas pastel – deberían de cancelar el juego si el clima esta así.

- Pienso igual que tú, pero esos juegos ya están programados y por nada del mundo los cancelan, claro como los que deciden eso no están en la cancha.

- Si de por si el Quidditch es peligroso ahora lloviendo es peor – Harry seguía sirviéndose pastel - ¿pero al final lograste atrapar la snitch?

- Si y de puro milagro, batalle mucho – Harry se le quedo viendo las ultimas dos rebanadas que quedaban del pastel.

- Si quieres te pongo esas rebanadas para que te las lleves – le dijo Ginny al ver la cara que puso el al ver lo ultimo del pastel.

- No mejor me las como aquí – y para sorpresa de Ginny se comió todo el pastel.

Tocaron a la puerta y Ginny se levanto a abrir, se lo hizo muy extraño ya que no esperaba a nadie y menos con esa lluvia, al abrir la puerta apareció su hermano Ron cerrando un paraguas.

- ¿Por qué demonios no contestas el teléfono?

- Porque no sirve las líneas están caídas.

- ¿Cómo caídas? – Ron frunció el ceño.

- ¿A que viniste?

- Mamá esta preocupada no sabia nada de ti y me mando a buscarte no quiso mandarte a Pig porque con esta lluvia tardaría mas en llegar que yo, así que como que me vio cara de lechuza express y pues aquí estoy, Charlie me dijo que hiciste un pastel de chocolate.

- Si pero ya se acabo.

- ¿Por qué? No me digas que vino Charlie otra vez hoy y se lo termino.

- No tengo visita y le ofrecí pastel.

- Maldita sea yo quería pastel y por eso acepte venir.

- Si claro mamá te obligaría de todas maneras, ven te voy a presentar a alguien que te va a ser mas feliz que el pastel.

- No creo que alguien sea mejor que un pastel – Ron se quedo paralizado al ver a la persona que estaba sentado en la mesa comiéndose lo ultimo del pastel – Harry Potter, no puedo creerlo ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Tuvo un contratiempo con su carro y llego a la escuela, Harry te presento a mi hermano Ron.

- Hola mucho gusto, siento mucho lo del pastel y es que no pude evitar…

- No te preocupes, vaya esto si que es muy extraño, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado tu en casa de mi hermana.

- Si Ginny ha sido muy amable conmigo hasta el momento los teléfonos no sirven y pues no tengo quien venga por mi.

- La lluvia ya se esta calmando un poco, no batalle tanto en llegar las calles están muy solas.

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione? – pregunto Ginny.

- En casa de sus padres, ya sabes como anda con eso de la boda – dijo Ron rodando los ojos.

- Pensé que vendría contigo tengo que hablar con ella sobre el pastel de la boda.

- Tal vez hasta el domingo la veas porque mañana se va a ir con su mamá a ver los arreglos de mesa ¿para que quieren adornar una mesa? – le pregunto a Harry y el simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Esta bien me llevare los diseños para la madriguera.

- ¿La madriguera? – pregunto Harry.

- Si así le decimos a la casa de mis papas, yo aun vivo ahí pero todos los domingos nos juntamos toda la familia para comer ahí y este domingo va a ser especial por el compromiso de Hermione y mió, por cierto estas invitado.

- Ron Harry tiene compromisos importantes.

- Bueno si no tienes nada que hacer estas invitado – Harry sonrío – bueno enana ya me voy sino mamá se va a poner de malas vengo por ti el domingo a las 10 de la mañana.

- ¿Por qué? Me puedo aparecer allá.

- Tengo que venir por Hermione porque le va a llevar no se que cosas a mamá para la boda así que necesita el carro y pues me quedas de pasada.

- Esta bien te espero.

- ¿No quieres que te lleve algún lado Harry? Ya casi no llueve.

- Te lo agradecería mucho, Ginny gracias por todo y disculpa tantas molestias.

- No tienes porque darme las gracias, que te vaya muy bien cuídate mucho.

Los vio subirse al auto y alejarse hasta que los perdió de vista, entro a la casa y se paro enfrente del espejo que tenia en el recibidor.

- Que hermosos ojos tiene, y ese cabello despeinado lo hace ver tan atractivo, por Dios Ginny ¿en que piensas? El es Harry Potter un famoso jugador y tiene por novia a una hermosa modelo francesa, tu eres una simple maestra de kinder, nunca te haría caso es mas si te lo toparas en la calle ni te reconocería, deja de pensar en bobadas – se dispuso a limpiar la cocina.

- Me dijo Ginny que te casas en octubre – le decía Harry a Ron de camino de regreso al hotel, ya era muy tarde para llegar a la cena con los dueños del equipo.

- Si y apenas tengo 24 añitos.

- Yo voy a cumplirlos el próximo mes.

- Y no piensas en casarte ¿verdad? – Harry negó rápidamente.

- Hermione y yo somos novios desde hace años y de pronto empezó a hablar de matrimonio la verdad me asusto mucho así que le di por el lado de que no teníamos dinero para la boda y para la casa y ella me dio la razón, pero cuando me dieron el puesto de auror…

- ¿Eres auror? – Ron asintió – que padre, de no haber sido jugador me hubiera gustado ser auror.

- Pues ya sabes si te decides cambiar de profesión me avisas.

- ¿Y que mas?

- ¿Qué mas de que?

- Me estabas platicando de tu novia.

- Ah si, bueno después de que tenia mi trabajo ella me dijo que le diera el 25% de mi salario, claro que al comienzo le dije que no pero me costo que se enojara conmigo y no me hablara en una semana, así que acepte pero para el año siguiente que me vuelve a decir que nos casemos y le volví a mencionar que no teníamos dinero y ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? ¡Que si había dinero! – Harry no dejaba de reírse por la forma en que le platicaba Ron su historia – ella también trabajaba y con lo que yo le daba había ahorrado lo suficiente y sin contar que todos, absolutamente todos la apoyaban, mi cuñada Fleur hace vestidos y ella le esta haciendo el vestido de novia, la enana que acabas de conocer hace pasteles…

- Muy ricos por cierto.

- El de melaza le queda delicioso.

- Es mi favorito – le dijo Harry imaginándose el pastel.

- Bueno pues ella se ofreció a hacer el de la boda, entre mis cuñadas y mi mamá le iba a hacer la comida y para colmo como ella es hija única sus papas nos compraron una casa, así que ya estaba todo listo ¿Cómo me podía safar de esa, como?

- Te acorralaron.

- Exacto, ah pero eso no es todo, como ella es hija de muggles tuve que ir a pedirle la mano a sus papas ¿puedes creerlo? Al comienzo me asuste porque ¿Cómo demonios le iba a pedir la mano nada más? – Harry sentía que le dolía el estomago de tanto reírse, no recordaba el día que había reído tanto – ya después me explico todo el rollo que significa eso y tenia que comprarle un anillo de compromiso, todavía que me quitaba parte de mi salario tenia que comprarle un anillo así que lo hice, era uno chiquito, pero mis cuñadas lo veían como si fuera el ultimo en el planeta ¿Por qué las mujeres son así? Se emocionan todas con un simple anillo.

- Entonces en octubre es el gran día.

- Si mi mamá esta toda emocionada.

- ¿Eres el primero en casarte?

- No mis tres hermanos mayores ya están casados, de ahí siguen los gemelos pero ellos dicen que son de espíritu libre y que nunca se van a casar, después sigo yo y por ultimo Ginny.

- Si me dijo que era la mas pequeña.

- Y a la que mas cuidamos, a pesar de que mis hermanos mayores ya tienen a sus propias familias en cuestión de Ginny es como si fueran solteros y la cuidan tal y como lo hacemos nosotros.

Harry se sentía muy a gusto platicando con Ron, casi siempre que hablaba con alguien de su edad era para hablar de Quidditch, dinero, negocios, fama, mujeres guapas con sexo incluido, pero hablar con el era completamente diferente y lo mas fascinante es que el era su fanático y no había tocado el tema de Quidditch.

- ¿Cómo le vas a hacer con tu carro?

- Es rentado así que voy a hablar a la agencia para que vayan por el.

- Llegamos.

- Muchas gracias Ron, espero volverte a ver algún día – le decía Harry dándole la mano.

- Si tal vez en el próximo partido estaré echándote porras pero ya sabes la invitación sigue en pie.

- Gracias.

- Adiós.

Se quedo en la entrada del hotel viendo el carro de Ron alejarse, respiro hondo y entro al recibidor para encontrarse con un entrenador furioso, de vuelta a su frustrante vida.

No podía creer que se le hiciera tarde y todo por quedarse revisando los dichosos exámenes que lo había dejado hasta después porque prefirió ver películas muggles, Ron pasaría por ella en 15 minutos y apenas había terminado de bañarse, se puso unos jeans con una blusa blanca, con un movimiento de varita se seco el cabello y se lo dejo suelto pero no encontraba sus zapatillas, sabia que las había aventado en algún lugar ayer después de regresar con la despensa, en eso tocaron a la puerta, se agacho para buscar debajo del sofá y ahí los encontró, volvieron a tocar.

- ¡Ya voy! – Ginny abrió la puerta y se dirigió a sentarse en la sala – que milagro que llegas antes siempre te tardas mucho ¿ya fuiste por Hermione? – volteo a la puerta y abrió los ojos sorprendida, con una zapatilla en la mano dispuesta a entrar en el pie - ¿Harry?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿Harry? – le decía sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola Ginny buenos días, bueno lo que pasa es que Ron me invito a su comida de compromiso y pues aquí estoy.

- ¿Vas a ir a comer a casa de mis padres? – le decía aun mas sorprendida.

- Si, claro si la invitación sigue en pie no quiero parecer un entrometido…

- No claro que no, pensé que tal vez tenías algún compromiso.

- No – mintió, tenia una sesión fotográfica pero hablo muy temprano a la agencia para reportarse enfermo – estaba disponible hoy.

- Pasa, Ron aun no llega – Ginny lo observo extrañada - ¿Por qué vienes vestido así?

- ¿No combina la corbata? – pregunto angustiado.

- No, bueno si combina pero ¿Por qué vienes de traje y corbata?

- Porque es una comida de compromiso.

- Si pero va a ser en casa de mis padres donde solamente vamos a comer en el jardín y si vas así te vas a asar pero eso no es lo mas grave vas a ser el blanco perfecto para los gemelos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya los vas a conocer, aquí tengo ropa de mis hermanos, creo que Ron dejo un par de jeans tal vez te queden grandes pero se un hechizo que los ajusta a tu medida, te quitas el saco y la corbata y te dejas solamente esa camisa – le decía mientras entraba a la segunda habitación – aquí esta puedes cambiarte en el baño, dame tu saco y tu corbata.

Harry la obedeció y le entrego sus cosas, tomo los jeans que le ofrecía y se fue a cambiar, Ginny no pudo evitar oler su saco, ese perfume que utilizaba Harry era tan varonil, grabo en su mente ese olor y un par de minutos salio Harry del baño con unos pantalones grandísimos, Ginny sonrío por como se veía, saco su varita y con un simple movimiento los pantalones quedaron a la medida.

- Listo ahora ya estas a la altura de una comida de compromiso Weasley.

- Gracias, tocaron la puerta.

- Debe de ser Ron – Ginny abrió la puerta.

- Ya vámonos – Ron estaba muy serio.

- Salúdame primero ¿no?

- Perdón – le dio un beso – es que me venia peleando con Hermione.

- Bueno eso no es novedad, mira quien llego.

- ¡Harry! – Ron entro a la casa dándole un abrazo lo cual el también le correspondió - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se te olvido algo el otro día?

- No – Harry lo vio preocupado – me invitaste a tu comida ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Vienes a comer con nosotros? – el asintió - ¡Hermione! ¡Ven rápido! – Su novia bajo del coche y entro a la casa – mira Harry Potter va a ir a nuestra comida de compromiso.

- Vaya entonces es cierto conociste a Harry Potter – le decía Hermione saludando a Harry.

- Pues claro ya te lo había dicho ¿no me creíste? – le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Pues no ¿Quién te iba a creer que un famoso jugador de Quidditch iba a estar comiendo pastel en casa de tu hermana?

- Pero me dijiste que te alegrabas.

- Te seguí la corriente.

- ¿Qué?

Harry se empezaba a preocupar por la pareja, volteaba a verlos como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis por otra parte Ginny acomodaba unas revistas y ni se mortificaba por la discusión que tenia su hermano con su novia, quería decir algo para detenerlos pero no sabia que.

- Entonces no me creíste desde un comienzo.

- No.

- ¿Crees que te amo?

- Eso si amor – Hermione le dio un beso en la boca – que bueno que nos vas a acompañar Harry.

- Eh si – se quedo sorprendido como la pareja en un segundo discutía y en el otro ya estaban reconciliados.

- ¿Ya terminaron de discutir? – pregunto Ginny – será mejor que nos vayamos si no mamá se va a poner un poco histérica, mira Hermione aquí llevo las revistas para que escojas que pastel te gustaría que hiciera.

Llegaron a la madriguera, Harry nunca se había imaginado que existiera una casa así de rara pero cuando entro inmediatamente pudo sentir la calidez de un hogar, se sintió tremendamente en paz y tranquilidad. Todos se quedaron asombrados con la presencia de un jugador profesional en su casa, pero a los cuantos minutos lo acoplaron como uno más de los invitados. Ginny ayudaba a su mamá con la comida y Harry se ofreció a ayudar con las mesas del jardín.

Empezaron a llegar los invitados que no eran más que amigos cercanos a los novios como Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus y los padres de Hermione. Harry no dejaba de observar a Ginny, ayudaba a su madre a servir la comida y por una extraña razón no podía separar sus ojos de ella.

- Es hermosa ¿no? – le pregunto Dean sacándolo de su pensamiento.

- ¿Eh?

- Ginny, es hermosa yo siempre he tratado de que sea mi novia pero nunca me ha hecho caso, hemos salido un par de veces pero siempre me deja muy claro que solo somos amigos.

- Si es muy bonita ¿eres amigo de Ron o de Hermione?

- De Ron nos conocimos en la academia de aurores y ahora trabajamos juntos al igual que Seamus, casi siempre venimos aquí la Sra. Weasley cocina delicioso y nos tratan súper bien.

- Hola chicos – dijeron al mismo tiempo Fred y George, traían un maletín en las manos. - ¿Qué hacen?

- Platicar nada mas bueno los dejo – se despidió Dean.

- ¿Por qué tan rápido?

- No por nada, solo precaución.

- ¿Por qué precaución? – pregunto extrañado Harry viendo como Dean se acercaba a Ginny y le decía algo señalándolo a el.

- Mira Harry te hemos traído unos dulces deliciosos que hace mi madre, es una receta muy especial…

- Dame eso – le decía Ginny a su hermano - ¡que me lo des!

- ¿Y porque te lo tengo que dar hermanita?

- Porque es lo que mas te conviene, aléjense de Harry de una vez se los advierto.

- Mira George la enana defiende al recién llegado.

- Sorprendente Fred.

- Si veo que Harry ha caído en una de sus bromas no voy a tener consideración con ustedes.

- ¿Tienes miedo Fred?

- Mucho George.

- Bien pues vayan empezando a sentirlo cuando mamá se entere donde esta su vajilla de plata que le regalo la Tía Muriel el día de su boda – Harry veía a Ginny asombrado, nunca se imagino que esa chica tuviera un carácter de miedo.

- No sabemos a lo que te refieres – dijo Fred un poco nervioso viendo a su gemelo.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que hacían con un pegamento tratando de reparar los platos dentro de su habitación?

- Estaba hechizada y no se podían reparar con magia – Ginny sonrío triunfante – maldita sea Ginny en todo estas.

- Así que ya saben no le hagan nada a Harry – se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

- Haz tenido suerte amigo de que Ginny estuviera de tu parte.

- No entiendo ¿Qué es todo eso? – pregunto viendo el maletín.

- Son bromas, las hacemos nosotros y las vendemos los fines de semana en un puesto en la calle del callejón diagon, nos va muy bien hasta nos hacen pedidos para fiestas.

- Vaya y ¿Por qué no ponen un negocio en un establecimiento y no en la calle?

- Porque se requiere de mucho dinero que por ahora no tenemos, haciendo cálculos y vendiendo como hasta ahora tal vez en 2 años podamos tener la tienda que tanto queremos.

- ¿Y cuanto dinero se necesita para abrir una tienda?

- Mas o menos mil galeones.

- Bueno si quieren yo se los puedo dar para que inicien su negocio.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron los gemelos sorprendidos.

- Si yo les puedo prestar ese dinero.

- ¿A cambio de que?

- De nada, bueno mas bien de que no utilicen sus bromas en mi – dijo riéndose.

- ¿Y tu en que te beneficiarias ayudándonos?

- No lo se – dijo viendo de reojo a Ginny – nunca he invertido mi dinero en nada y puede que su negocio sea el comienzo.

Pero Harry sabia perfectamente la razón por la cual quería ayudar a los gemelos, nunca le intereso la inversión de su dinero, tenia tanto gracias a la herencia de sus padres y como jugador le pagaban muy bien, siempre viajaba y no tenia que gastar su propio dinero porque todo corría por gastos del equipo, no tenia casa propia siempre de hotel en hotel y aparte le pagaban por su imagen en publicidad, la verdadera razón era porque así podría estar cerca de Ginny, tenia que buscar pretextos para poder acercarse a ella.

Se encontraban ya todos comiendo, después de un discurso por parte de los padres de los novios todos se dispusieron a saborear la comida de la Sra. Weasley. Una vez terminado el postre, que no se sabia quien había comido mas si Ron o Harry, organizaron un partido de Quidditch, Ginny y Harry estaban en el mismo equipo, ella como cazadora y el como buscador, que por poco pierden porque Harry no dejaba de ver a Ginny lo bien que volaba y Charlie ya había localizado la snitch, Ginny le grito lo mas fuerte que pudo a Harry para que despertara y de puro milagro la atrapo antes que Charlie. Empezaron a tomar fotos para el recuerdo y Harry le pidió a Fleur que tomara una con su celular donde estaban todos y otra con su equipo.

Harry se dirigía al baño cuando escucho a Ginny en la cocina platicando con sus papas y con Ron sobre la graduación de los niños del Kinder que se iba a llevar a cabo el viernes en la tarde, les dejaba muy claro que no querían que faltaran porque para ella ese era un evento muy importante.

Todos los invitados se despidieron y solo quedo la familia Weasley con Harry, el estaba sentado en la sala platicando con Ron cuando se le acerco una niña rubia de cuatro años cargando una muñeca.

- Ella es mi sobrina Victorie, es la hija de Bill y Fleur – le comento Ron – hola preciosa has estado dormida mucho tiempo.

- Si tenía mucho sueño ¿quieren jugar conmigo a las muñecas?

- Ron ven para que me ayudes a escoger el diseño de las invitaciones – le decía Hermione.

- Demonios, como odio todo esto ¿Por qué simplemente no les hablamos por teléfono para invitarlos a la boda? – se quejaba Ron muy despacio para que solo lo escuchara Harry – ya voy amor.

Harry sonrío y se dio cuenta que había quedado solo con una niña que no le quitaba la vista de encima, nunca había jugado con un niño y mucho menos con una niña a las muñecas, no sabia que hacer.

- Hola.

- Tu vas a ser el papá de Lily – le decía Victorie dándole su muñeca – tienes que arrullarla y cantarle para que se duerma yo voy por la leche, anda cántale algo bonito.

- Duérmete mi niña, duérmete ya – cantaba Harry torpemente.

- Muy bien ahora vengo.

- Veo que el canto no es lo tuyo – le decía Ginny cargando a una bebe pelirroja – mira ella es Molly la hija de Percy y Audrey.

- Es preciosa y ella si tiene el cabello de ustedes, pues yo te presento a mi hija Lily – le decía mostrándole la muñeca - ¿sabes? Cuando tenga una hija le voy a poner ese nombre.

- ¿Por qué?

- Así se llamaba mi madre, así que siempre pensé que si algún día tuviera hijos les pondría el nombre de mis padres.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu papá?

- James.

- ¿Piensas tener hijos o ya tienes y ni cuenta te has dado?

- No como crees, pero si me gustaría mucho algún día tener hijos, creo que seria algo maravilloso, solo que no por el momento ahora mi sueño mas grande es estar en la selección de Inglaterra, creo que cuando llegue ese momento lo voy a disfrutar al máximo y nada ni nadie va a hacer que se estropee ese sueño.

- ¿Lo deseas mucho?

- Si cada día me esfuerzo mas para lograrlo, en unos meses empiezan la selección de jugadores, espero estar dentro de ellos.

- Por Merlín – llegaba Ron fastidiado – todas son iguales.

- ¿Te gusto alguna? – pregunto Ginny.

- Le dije que me encantaba la que ella había escogido y ya, Harry ¿Qué tal un partido de ajedrez?

- No se muy bien pero lo intento.

Se sentaron en el piso y pusieron el tablero de ajedrez en la mesa de en medio de la sala, mientras Ron acomodaba las piezas Harry observaba a Ginny darle de comer a la bebe pelirroja, se veía tan linda con ese toque maternal y por un momento le paso por la cabeza que esa bebe se llamara Lily y…

- ¡Harry! – grito Ron - ¿Qué te pasa? Ya esta listo.

- Perdón – empezaron a jugar – oye Ron el viernes es el juego contra los Puddlemere United ¿vas a ir?

- No – dijo haciendo una mueca – tenemos muchos gastos.

- Yo te puedo dar boletos y en primera fila.

- ¿De veras? Entonces si voy – dijo con una sonrisa pero después se le borro – no puedo es la graduación de los niños de Ginny y cada año vamos, es una fecha especial para ella.

- ¿Y a que hora es?

- A las seis de la tarde.

- Pero el partido es a las tres prometo atrapar la snitch rápido y así tienes tiempo de llegar puntual.

- Tienes razón oye ¿y que hacen después de un partido?

- Nada nos vamos al hotel nada más.

- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a la graduación?

- ¿Tu crees que Ginny me invite?

- Claro si no yo te invito.

Harry sonrío triunfante, sabia que Ron de alguna u otra manera lo invitaría a dicha graduación una vez ahí se las ingeniaría para tener otra excusa para ver a Ginny.

- Harry hemos tenido una platica entre socios – le decía Fred que acaba de entrar con su gemelo a la sala donde se encontraban jugando ajedrez.

- ¿Socios? – pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

- Si George y yo, y hemos acordado por unanimidad que si vamos a aceptar tu dinero seria únicamente si te asociaras con nosotros.

- ¿De que hablan? – pregunto Ron.

- Esa es la única manera – dijo ignorando a su hermano.

- No los entiendo – dijo Harry.

- Tú pones el dinero y nosotros el trabajo pero las ganancias nos las repartiremos por partes iguales.

- No es necesario, yo les presto el dinero y cuando puedan me lo regresan así de sencillo sin intereses ni…

- No, los Weasley no somos así, tu te quedarías con las mismas ganancias que tendríamos Fred y yo.

- Pero ustedes son los que van a trabajar no yo.

- Pero sin tu dinero no tendríamos con que trabajar, así que o te unes a los Weasley o no hay negocio.

Esas palabras fueron mágicas para Harry, unirse a los Weasley, ya estaba ¿para que tendría que estarse quebrando la cabeza buscando pretextos para ver a Ginny si siendo socio de sus hermanos estaría mas cerca de ella?

- Esta bien ustedes ganan, díganme cuando debo de dar el dinero y que hay que hacer para ser socios.

- No te preocupes nosotros nos encargamos de todo.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Ron viendo salir a sus hermanos – vas a ayudar a ese par, pero no te preocupes Harry son muy buenos haciendo negocios y sobretodo haciendo esas bromas, creo que no hay quien se haya salvado de una.

- Pues yo y gracias a Ginny.

- ¿Ginny te salvo? – Harry asintió – debes caerle muy bien porque déjame decirte que esa enana es igual a los gemelos.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Es tan bromista como ellos, cuando todavía vivía aquí les ayudaba en todo, era su cómplice numero uno, así que todos le temíamos a ella como a los gemelos.

- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado – dijo volteando a ver a Ginny que estaba en la cocina con Hermione.

- Si mi hermanita es toda una caja de sorpresas.

Llegada la noche se despidieron Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry de la familia, se irían en el carro de Ron tal y como llegaron, primero iban a dejar a Ginny, después a Harry y por ultimo Ron dejaría a su prometida en su casa.

- Ginny – le dijo Harry quien iba atrás con ella y aprovechando que Ron platicaba con Hermione – Ron me invito a la graduación de tu kinder ¿tu crees que haya problema con que vaya?

- No claro que no Harry, discúlpame que no lo haya hecho yo pero me dijo Dean que jugabas el viernes.

- Si pero estaré a tiempo para llegar.

- Genial entonces ahí te espero, no es necesario que lleves traje y corbata – le dijo sonriendo.

- De acuerdo – se quedaron en silencio por un rato - ¿así que Dean te dijo lo del juego? ¿Te llevas bien con el?

- Si es muy simpático cuando estoy con el la paso muy bien, es amigo de Ron pero asiste mucho a casa de mis padres, así que cuando vivía allá lo veía a diario ahora solo lo veo cuando viene a buscarme para salir al cine o a pasear.

- ¿Solo son amigos o algo mas? – sintió que esa pregunta la hacia el moustro que rugía en su interior y no el.

- Llegamos enana – dijo Ron.

- Bueno nos vemos el viernes chicos – se despidió Ginny bajándose del auto.

Harry se recargo en el asiento cuando Ron volvió a echar en marcha el auto, no sabia lo que le pasaba ¿Qué tenia Ginny para que lo confundiera tanto? Nunca había sentido ese coraje que le dio al imaginársela con Dean en el cine ¿acaso eso eran celos? Pero si en toda su vida nunca había sentido tal cosa, todas las mujeres que el quería las tenia sin tener ninguna competencia ¿Por qué el tenia que pensar en como volverla a ver? Mas bien ella es la que debería quebrarse la cabeza para estar con el ¿Qué tenia Ginny que no tienen las demás mujeres? ¿Acaso esa indiferencia por parte de ella lo atraía? _Eres un masoquista Potter_ pensó negando la cabeza _ahorita que llegue al hotel le llamo a Astrid, si ella con su cuerpazo y con su manera de actuar en la cama puede que se me quite de la cabeza a Ginny._

Llego a su habitación, se dio un baño y tomo el celular buscando el teléfono de Astrid encontrando la foto que había tomado Fleur, se quedo viendo donde estaba Ginny sonriendo, esa sonrisa que hacia que su corazón latiera mas rápido y se olvidara de todo, aventó el celular y se dejo caer en la cama.

- Maldita sea Ginny ¿Qué me has hecho?

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia que como les habia dicho tengo muchos planes, este es solo el comienzo de como se empiezan a conocer despues van a pasar cosas que van a hacer que cambie todo pero para eso todavia falta.

Espero sus reviews para que me animen...

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los reviews, los leo con mucha alegria. Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo recien terminado, decidi subirlo de una vez porque tengo que empezar a escribir el final de "nuestra familia del futuro" es increible que todavia lo pongan en favoritos y siento un compromiso para todas aquellas personas, pero como ya habia empezado este pues decidi primero terminarlo para cambiar de canal y escribir el otro, espero y no tenga muchos errores pero si no lo subia hoy lo iba a estar revisando y revisando y asi se me iba a pasar toda la semana.

Espero que les guste, por cierto felicidades a los españoles, los nuevos campeones del mundo.

* * *

Se despertó porque escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, cuando abrió los ojos pudo darse cuenta que era su compañero de cuarto, Cormac que había llegado seguramente después de pasar toda la noche con una mujer, como acostumbraban todos sus compañeros de equipo incluido el, se levanto y tomo su celular del piso recordó que el también pudo pasar la noche con una mujer pero en cambio prefirió quedarse en su habitación tratando inútilmente de sacarse a cierta pelirroja de la cabeza.

Después del desayuno se fue directo al entrenamiento, quería volar y volar, hacer lo que mas le gustaba. El mismo se exigía demasiado por ser el mejor, su meta era ser seleccionado para el equipo de Inglaterra y no importaba cuanto tiempo tenia que entrenar, el lo hacia con toda la dedicación posible. Al dar el pitazo el entrenador indicando el termino del entrenamiento se fue a los vestidos a darse un baño, cuando salio una de sus pesadillas lo esperaba al salir del estadio de los Cannons.

- Hola amor.

- Hola Romilda ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscarte hace mucho que no me hablas.

No entendía como se fue a meter con una mujer como Romilda, era muy bonita y tenia un cuerpo de ensueño pero cuando abría la boca para hablar se perdía el encanto, ella siempre le cumplía todos sus caprichos y a pesar de que sabia que el pasaba de cama en cama con diferentes mujeres, ella lo trataba como si fuera la única.

- He estado ocupado.

- Bueno ya terminaste el entrenamiento ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

- No puedo tengo un compromiso quede de ver a un amigo.

- ¿Un amigo? – pregunto extrañada Romilda – pero tu no tienes amigos.

- Si se llama Ron y quedo en pasar por mí así que no voy a poder salir contigo, después te llamo.

- Bueno puedo estar contigo mientras viene tu amigo.

- Este – no sabia que decir para quitársela de encima, sabia que si se iba solo ella lo seguiría – voy a hablarle para ver en donde viene.

Gracias a Dios le había pedido su numero de celular a Ron, marco rogando para que contestara y sobretodo que tuviera tiempo para pasar por el.

- ¡Ron! – grito emocionado cuando contestaron el teléfono.

_- ¿Quién habla?_

- Hola Ron soy Harry ¿ya vienes por mi?

_- ¿Harry? ¿De que hablas?_

- Si Ron recuerda que era hoy cuando quedaste de pasar por mí al estadio.

_- ¿Eh?_

- No me digas que se te olvido ¿Dónde estas?

_- Harry no entiendo nada._

- Ah entonces estas cerca, si aquí te espero no tardes – se alejo un poco de Romilda y hablando muy bajito y rápido – Ron por favor ven por mi, te necesito luego te explico, ven por mi al estadio de los cannons.

_- Esta bien._

- Bueno te veo al rato, adiós.

Pasaron 20 minutos y apareció Ron, Harry se despidió lo más rápido posible de Romilda y se fue prácticamente corriendo al carro de su amigo.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Ron preocupado.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias por venir por mi ¿estabas ocupado? No me digas que estabas con Hermione ¿se enojo? Porque puedo hablar con ella y explicarle…

- Mejor explícame a mí.

- Esa chica que vistes que estaba conmigo es insoportable, no sabia como quitármela de encima y le invente que venias por mi pero no se iba así que… perdóname Ron.

- No te preocupes que para eso son los amigos, aunque creo que yo no te llamaría si estuviera con una mujer – dijo riéndose – pero no le digas a Hermione que te dije eso.

- ¿Estabas ocupado?

- No estaba saliendo del trabajo ¿A dónde te llevo?

- Al hotel, ya termine el entrenamiento y voy de regreso a encerrarme entre cuatro paredes.

- Te invito una cerveza conozco un bar tranquilo deja nada mas le llamo a Hermione para avisarle.

Después de llamar a su prometida para decirle el lugar exacto en donde estaría, llegaron a un bar mágico muy tranquilo, había música pero no tan alta para que la gente pudiera platicar a gusto, se sentaron en la barra y pidieron una cerveza cada quien, Harry se sentía extraño, siempre que iba a bares era con mujeres bailando con poca ropa y con mucho ruido y no platicaba precisamente con sus compañeros de equipo.

Hablaban de todo un poco terminando la cerveza y pidiendo otra cuando Harry noto el cambio de cara de Ron viendo a la entrada del bar.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada solo que acaba de llegar un animal con forma de humano.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Michael Corner – dijo con desprecio.

- ¿Y quien es el? – dijo Harry viendo al individuo.

- Es el ser mas despreciable que hay sobre la tierra.

- ¿Por qué?

- El fue novio de Ginny – Harry trago saliva – al comienzo nos caía bien a todos pero después cuando ella empezó con sus planes de abrir un kinder no la dejaba, quería tenerla nada mas para el, así que ahí empezaron los problemas, ella termino con el pero al poco tiempo de vivir sola el se desquito por haberlo dejado.

- ¿Qué hizo?

- El – Ron no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Michael – el la golpeo.

- ¿Qué?

- Si la golpeo tanto que la dejo inconciente, gracias a Dios que alcanzo a llamarme antes de perder el conocimiento, la encontré… la encontré en la sala de su casa… estaba…- Ron casi no podía hablar del coraje que todavía sentía al recordarlo – estaba bañada en sangre… la golpeo tan fuerte que casi la mata.

- No lo puedo creer – Harry también empezaba a sentir el mismo coraje que tenia Ron a pesar de no haberlo vivido.

- Ginny estuvo en San Mungo dos semanas, no nos dijo quien la había golpeado pero Bill le hizo legeremancia y así fue como lo supimos.

- ¿Qué hicieron?

- Todos mis hermanos y Dean lo llevamos a las afueras de la ciudad y lo golpeamos entre todos dejándole bien claro que no se volviera a meter con Ginny, funciono porque ya no la busco mas, lo encontraron dos días después golpeado y deshidratado pero nunca dijo quien lo había hecho.

- ¿Por qué Dean?

- El quiere a mi hermana así que cuando le dije lo que había pasado se enojo mucho y quiso acompañarnos.

- Ah – Harry no pudo evitar hacer una mueca con la boca - ¿y Ginny lo supo?

- Si al comienzo se enojo mucho pero después nos lo agradeció, claro mis papas no saben nada, a ellos les dijimos que trataron de asaltarla y es por eso que la cuidamos mucho, nos turnamos para ir a verla casi a diario, pero Ginny salio adelante, la verdad la admiro muchísimo, ella es fuerte, lista, valiente, decidida, inteligente, bueno es mi hermana.

- Si claro y ¿también supo que fue Dean?

- Si es por eso que a veces salen juntos, Ginny se siente como comprometida con el, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Ron pago la cuenta y salieron no sin antes pasar delante de Michael, el al darse cuenta que era Ron agacho la cabeza y evito verlo a la cara. Llegaron a la casa de Hermione porque le había pedido a Ron que le llevara comida china para cenar así que compraron para los tres y se dispusieron a convivir juntos, al comienzo Harry no estuvo de acuerdo ya que no quería hacer mal tercio pero Ron lo convenció. Los padres de Hermione tenían una cena de dentistas en su casa así que ellos se fueron al cuarto de televisión a ver películas y cenar su comida china.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto Hermione.

- Bien, bueno hasta que llego Michael Corner.

- ¿Qué? ¿Le hiciste algo?

- No.

- Mas te vale, no quiero enterarme…

- Una pregunta – dijo Harry y los dos voltearon a verlo - ¿siempre discuten?

- Si – contestaron los dos.

- Pero se van a casar, se supone que no se deben de pelear.

- Siempre lo hacemos, ya estamos acostumbrados tu también te vas a acostumbrar a vernos pelear como todos los que están cerca de nosotros.

- Tú ignóranos nada más.

- Ron ¿ya compraste tu traje de gala?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no? – Hermione casi lo mata con la mirada.

- Porque los que había en la tienda de segunda mano estaban muy feos, no me gusto ninguno.

- ¿Por qué no te pruebas los de tus hermanos?

- Ya lo hice y ninguno me queda, además tampoco me gustan están muy…antiguos.

- ¿Entonces?

- No se, todavía falta tiempo para la boda Hermione, voy a ahorrar mas dinero para comprarme uno que me guste.

- Pero están carísimos Ron.

- ¿Fleur te va a hacer tu vestido Hermione? – pregunto Harry y ella asintió – Ginny va a hacer el pastel así que yo puedo comprarle el traje a Ron, seré como su padrino de traje.

- Eso no existe – dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y eso que?

- No Harry están muy caros.

- No importa déjenme ser parte de la boda, bueno si es que me van a invitar.

- Claro que estas invitado – dijo Hermione.

- Bueno no se diga más ¿Cuándo vamos a buscarlo?

- ¿Te parece bien la próxima semana?

- No voy a salir fuera de la ciudad, me voy el lunes y regreso hasta finales de julio.

- Bueno todavía es buen tiempo la boda es hasta octubre.

- Acuérdate que el 30 de julio tenemos que presentarnos en el ministerio a entregar nuestros documentos para separar la fecha de la boda ¿podría ser el 31 de julio?

- Si solo que en la tarde porque… bueno en las mañanas es cuando parten el pastel y tengo que estar ahí.

- ¿Qué pastel?

- Es mi cumpleaños y es lo que se acostumbra hacer en el equipo, desayuno y pastel con unas mañanitas de las más aburridas.

- ¿Y como vas a festejar tu cumpleaños?

- Como todos, a veces me voy a un bar o pido una pizza.

- ¿Solo?

- La mayoría de las veces, es que casi todos se les pasa de más el alcohol y luego hay que estarlos levantando así que mejor no me meto en problemas.

- Bueno entonces te esperamos después del dichoso pastel en la madriguera para que conozcas la manera en como los Weasley celebramos un cumpleaños – le dijo Ron.

- Excelente, por cierto aquí tienen los pases para el partido del viernes pueden invitar a quien quieran son para toda la temporada.

- Vaya Harry muchas gracias.

- No gracias a ustedes.

Se la pasaron viendo una película y comentando acerca de ella, Harry como que ya se estaba acoplando a las discusiones de sus amigos porque de repente salían criticando a los actores y el solo reía ante las ocurrencias de ese par, ya pasadas de las 11 de la noche Ron llevo a Harry al hotel quedando de verse el viernes en el partido para después irse con Ginny.

Durante esos días no se llamaron, Harry pasaba todo el tiempo entrenando y en el gimnasio. Llegando el viernes, día del partido, Harry se concentro más de lo acostumbrado, si quería ver a Ginny ese día tenia que atrapar la snitch rápido. Empezando el juego Harry pudo distinguir varias cabezas pelirrojas, busco desesperadamente una de cabello largo pero no estaba, supuso que estaría ocupada con los preparativos de la graduación, por una parte se alegro porque si Ginny estaría ahí tardaría mas en concentrarse así que pasaron aproximadamente 45 minutos y atrapo la snitch. Al salir del campo les hizo señas a los Weasley para que lo esperaran y se fue a los vestidores a bañarse y cambiarse, estaba feliz después de días volvería a ver a Ginny.

Como era de esperarse llegaron antes de tiempo, la graduación se llevaría a cabo en un pequeño casino infantil, estaba casi todo listo solamente estaban unas maestras haciendo los últimos detalles. Empezaron a llegar los niños vestidos muy elegantemente, las niñas con sus vestidos y los niños con traje de gala, se veían divinos. Harry estaba platicando con los gemelos acerca del negocio, que había acordado en que se llamara Sortilegios Weasley, cuando la vio llegar, si antes pensaba que era hermosa ahora no tenia palabras para describirla, traía un vestido negro a la rodilla, tacones negros, el cabello recogido y su maquillaje era discreto. La siguió con la mirada ya no prestando atención a lo que hablaban los gemelos, solo la veía como sonreía a los niños y saludaba a los padres de familia, pasados unos minutos que para el fueron eternos ella se acerco a saludarlos a todos, ahí fue donde ella le dio su primer beso en la mejilla y hay que decir que solo ella porque el se quedo paralizado cuando ella se acerco a saludarlo igual que a todos.

Empezó el evento dando Ginny un discurso, Harry le dio toda la razón a Ron cuando describió a su hermana, ella era fuerte, inteligente, decidida, definitivamente Ginny era diferente a todas las mujeres que conocía, todos la escuchaban con mucha atención y ella se veía segura de si misma.

Pasaron entre risas todo el evento, haciendo bromas por ver a los niños bailando el vals o como los papas hacían el ridículo con tal de tomar muchas fotos a sus hijos. Termino la fiesta y como era costumbre todos los Weasley se quedaban hasta que todos se fueran para esperar a su hermana.

- Estoy muerta – dijo Ginny después de despedir a los últimos padres, se sentó en una silla y subió los pies en las piernas de Fred y recargándose en el pecho de George – no siento mis pies, soy un fantasma.

- No has parado, ahora son más niños que el año pasado – le decía Fred mientras le quitaba los tacones y le empezaba a masajear los pies.

- Si ahora fueron más y el año que viene aun más, gracias a Dios este año se inscribieron más niños.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayudemos a recoger algo Ginny? – pregunto Bill.

- No Bill gracias, si quieres ya irte para estar con Fleur por mi no hay problema, ya me has acompañado bastante.

- Bueno en ese caso ya me voy.

- Yo también – dijo Percy.

- ¿Quién la va a acompañar a su casa? – pregunto Charlie también levantándose.

- Hermione, Harry y yo – dijo Ron.

- Bueno padres míos nos vamos a la casa – dijo Fred.

- Los quiero a todos – les dijo Ginny cuando salían.

Llegando a la casa lo primero que hizo Ginny fue aventar sus zapatos e irse a cambiar, salio con un camisón viejo y un short despintado, Harry sonrío al verla así, mal vestida, descalza y peinada y maquillada muy formal.

- Tengo hambre ¿pedimos pizza? – dijo Ginny.

- Nosotros comimos…

- Hermione eran sándwich, carnes frías y quesos solamente.

- Yo también tengo hambre – dijo Harry hablando por su celular para pedir pizzas.

- Ginny mientras llega la pizza ¿no tienes un pastelito por ahí? – pregunto Ron.

- Si hoy en la mañana hice uno de melaza.

Ron y Harry corrieron a la cocina abriendo el refrigerador, tranquilizándose que el pastel era grande y nadie había comido, lo sacaron y empezaron a comer.

- ¿Por qué no esperan a comer primero la pizza?

- Es mi pastel favorito Hermione – contesto Harry tras pasar rápidamente el pedazo de pastel – y este es aun más porque lo hizo Ginny y ella hace los pasteles más… – pero ya no alcanzo a decir más porque ya se había metido otro pedazo de pastel a la boca.

- No sabia que era tu pastel favorito – le dijo Ginny, Harry asintió con la boca llena.

- Ginny Harry cumpleaños el 31 de julio y vamos a festejarle en la madriguera.

- Bueno entonces yo llevo el pastel.

- Genial.

Estuvieron viendo televisión y comiendo pizzas, platicaron de la graduación y de anécdotas con los niños, Harry pudo darse cuenta que a Ginny le encantaban los niños y que adoraba su trabajo como maestra. Al poco rato Ron y Hermione fueron a caminar un rato según ellos a hacer digestión la comida.

- Si claro van a besuquearse – dijo Ginny sentándose a un lado de Harry en el sofá subiendo los pies en la mesa de centro de la sala – siempre lo hacen, Hermione es un poco tímida y no le gusta besarse delante de todos.

- Entonces dicen mentiras.

- Si como si no los conociéramos, ¿no te calan tus zapatos? Yo no los soporto por mi andaría descalza siempre.

- Un poco – le dijo quitándoselos y subiendo los pies igual que ella.

- Tienes pies grandes ¿sabes que dicen de los hombres que tienen pies grandes?

- Si – dijo riéndose – y te aseguro que no lo he comprobado y ni pienso hacerlo, Ginny me voy a ir la próxima semana regreso a finales de julio…este… ¿puedo llamarte por teléfono?

- Si claro déjame darte mi número – tomo su libretita y una pluma de la mesa donde estaba el teléfono – te voy a anotar el de mi casa, mi celular y el del kinder llámame cuando quieras.

- ¿Puede ser todas las noches? – Ginny frunció el ceño – claro si tu estas de acuerdo.

- Si claro por mi no hay problema pero ¿Por qué todas las noches?

- Bueno lo que pasa es que todo el día entreno y por las noches me aburro – decía la verdad era por eso que se dedicaba a pasar las noches con mujeres para distraerse.

- ¿Todo el día entrenas?

- Si tengo que hacerlo para estar en mejor condición, tengo que estar en el equipo de Inglaterra a como de lugar.

Harry le platico a Ginny toda su vida, su infancia, la manera en como habían muerto sus padres cuando tenia cinco años en un accidente automovilístico saliendo el ileso con una cicatriz solo en la frente, su estancia en casa de sus tíos muggles, Ginny solo lo escuchaba y ahora comprendía el significado que era para el lograr sus sueños mas anhelados, se prometió a si misma apoyarlo en todo siempre, lo que estaba sintiendo por Harry era un sentimiento que crecía día a día y tenia miedo de dejarse llevar para después caer de la nube, sabia que Harry era un jugador famoso y que podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera así que mantenía los pies en la tierra cada vez que el estaba cerca haciéndose la indiferente y tratándolo como uno mas, no quería ilusionarse con nada, aunque el ahora quería llamarle todas las noches estaba segura que no lo iba a hacer, el tenia cosas mas importantes en que distraerse para no aburrirse.

- Estoy segura que lo vas a lograr, las veces que te he visto jugar lo has hecho muy bien, aunque me hicieras enojar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo te he hecho enojar? ¿Cuándo?

- Bueno las veces que te he ido a ver no es precisamente para ver a los Cannons, he aceptado acompañar a Ron a los partidos únicamente cuando juegan contra las Arpías de Holyhead mi equipo favorito.

- Un momento – dijo serio - ¿tu equipo favorito son las Arpías? – ella asintió - ¿estas bromeando verdad?

- No ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Todo, digo no tengo nada en contra de equipo de mujeres pero… vamos estas jugando.

- Es mi equipo favorito, tienen a Gwenog Jones, es la mejor capitana.

- ¿Jones? Por Dios es una boba.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿La has visto salir del campo cuando pierden? ¡Llora! Se pone a llorar.

- Bueno esta triste déjala.

- En el Quidditch no se llora por Merlin.

- No quiero pelear contigo Potter – Harry la miro frunciendo el ceño, nunca lo había llamado así – no me hagas golpearte por hablar mal de mi equipo, vas a ver que les van a ganar a ti y a tu equipito en el próximo partido.

- Por favor – dijo riéndose – es mas cuando pierdan en el próximo partido te voy a invitar a que estés en los pasillos que dan a los vestidores para que la veas lloriquear como una niña.

- No voy a poder ir es en Gales el próximo partido.

- Bueno cuando sea aquí en Londres como quiera siempre pierden – ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados cruzada de brazos – entonces ¿te puedo llamar?

- No lo se.

- ¿Ya te enojaste?

- Un poco – le decía bromeando aguantándose las ganas de reírse.

- Esta bien las Arpías juegan de maravilla aunque pierdan, Jones es la mejor capitana aunque sea una chillona, son un gran equipo aunque su marcador este por debajo…

- Si ya entendí.

- ¿Te puedo llamar?

- Estoy pensando.

- No te hagas Ginny.

- Esta bien siempre y cuando no hables mal de las Arpías.

- Eso se soluciona con simplemente no hablando de ellas.

- Hola ya llegamos ¿De que hablan? – dijo Ron al ver las caras serias.

- De las Arpías – dijo Harry.

- Harry te recomiendo que no hables mal de ellas porque Ginny es un poquito…

- Si ya me di cuenta.

- No creas que me enoje contigo estaba bromeando.

- Pues si me la creí.

- Bueno pero ya no hables mal de mi equipo.

- Y yo que pensé que eran los Cannons.

- Claro que no, son una bola de engreídos… perdón… bueno tu no eres así.

- Si ya que corrígele.

Los dos ya no se aguantaron la risa, Ron y Hermione los miraron extrañados por como se reían, definitivamente se llevaban muy bien y podían hablar de sus gustos aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo en todo.

Para sorpresa de Ginny, Harry le llamaba todas las noches parecía un relojito porque siempre sonaba el teléfono a la misma hora, pasaban horas platicando, se contaban todo lo que habían hecho durante el día, ahora que Ginny estaba de vacaciones salía con sus hermanos y ayudaba a Hermione con los preparativos de la boda, así que tenían mucho de que platicar todas las noches, ella tenia miedo de pensar que Harry sentía algo por ella así que cada vez que colgaba el teléfono, que regularmente era de madrugada, se miraba en el espejo y se decía una y otra vez que el era famoso y que nunca se fijaría en ella, y eso se lo repitió mas de mil veces especialmente una noche en que noto una diferencia de voz en el.

_Flashback_

- Deja en paz a mis niños.

_- Pero si son unos mocosos, una vez vi a uno sacarse un moco y después se lo comio._

- Bueno son niños.

_- Ginny ¿a que sabrá un moco?_

- Guacala Harry – ella lo escuchaba reírse.

_- ¿Qué hiciste hoy?_

- Fui al cine con Dean – no se escucho nada - ¿y a ti como te fue en el entrenamiento?

_- ¿Así que saliste con Dean? – pregunto serio, Ginny pudo darse cuenta del cambio de voz._

- Si tuvo su día libre y nos encontramos en casa de mis padres.

_- ¿Y porque en su día libre va a casa de tus padres?_

- No lo se.

_- ¿De veras no lo sabes?_

- No.

_- Por favor Ginny – le dijo elevando la voz._

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así?

_- No me gusta que te hagas la ingenua, bien sabes que Dean quiere ser tu novio._

- Bueno ¿y eso que?

_- Que si a ti no te interesa ¿para que sales con el?_

- Porque es mi amigo y me cae muy bien.

_- Pero el tiene otras intenciones._

- Mira no voy a discutir eso contigo.

_- Tienes razón, buenas noches que descanses – y sin mas colgó el teléfono._

_Fin del flashback_

Esa noche casi no pudo dormir, Harry se había molestado por el simple hecho de que ella había salido con Dean pero al día siguiente volvió a sonar el teléfono a la misma hora y teniendo una disculpa por parte de el, y ya no se volvió a tocar ese tema y todo siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Definitivamente Harry la confundía mucho y tenia miedo de salir lastimada.

* * *

Como siempre espero sus comentarios, please haganlo es muy importante para mi saber su opinión.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, Hola!

He regresado y con la novedad que cambie el rating a M, no es que vaya a ser muy cachondon el fic pero en este capitulo si escribi algo subido de tono y para no tener problemas mejor lo cambie, si sienten que me quedo mal pues me dicen pero no lo quise hacer vulgar ni nada por el estilo, solo lo que es y ya.

Bueno espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Harry regreso de su viaje, había jugado en varias ocasiones contra otros equipos atrapando la snitch y llevando a los Cannons a ser el mejor equipo de la liga, estaba contento consigo mismo porque en cada juego iba la persona encargada de seleccionar a los jugadores para el equipo de Inglaterra y el simplemente era el mejor buscador.

Llamo a Ginny para decirle que ya había llegado a Londres pero que tenía varios compromisos que atender: entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, visitas a entrenamientos de equipos infantiles de Quidditch, así que cuando volverían a verse seria hasta el día de la reunión en la madriguera para festejar su cumpleaños.

A Ginny ya se le hacían eternos los días, mas porque como estaba de vacaciones no tenia con que entretenerse y aparte extrañaba horrores a Harry. Llego el 31 de julio, se levanto muy temprano para prepararle el pastel de melaza que tanto le gustaba a Harry y como un detalle especial para el lo iba a diseñar en forma de snitch. Cuando llego a la madriguera su mamá ya tenia todo preparado, los gemelos habían adornado la casa con globos y anuncios luminosos, hechos por ellos mismos, de "Feliz Cumpleaños Harry".

Aproximadamente a las cuatro de la tarde llegaron Ron y Hermione con Harry, habían ido por el, la verdad es que se habían hecho tan amigos los tres, Ginny les decía el trío de oro porque hablaban de todo y Harry era el único que podía aguantar horas con Ron y Hermione sin desesperarse por sus discusiones. Fue recibido por abrazos de muchos pelirrojos, todos los Weasley se encontraban ahí con sus respectivas parejas, cuando llego el turno de que lo felicitara Ginny sintió que le temblaban las piernas, tenia días de no verla y ahora la tenia frente a el con su sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos, ella se acerco y lo abrazo, Harry sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, era la sensación mas hermosa que había vivido: tener entre sus brazos a esa pelirroja.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, pasaron entre risas la comida y burlas hacia los gemelos porque por fin habían llevado a unas chicas a la casa, ellas eran Angelina y Katie, y eran muy divertidas como los gemelos. Harry no había conocido a la esposa de Charlie porque estaba en una misión, ella era Nymphadora Tonks, pero todos la llamaban simplemente Tonks, era auror así que trabajaba con Ron. Llego el turno de partir el pastel, Harry vio a Ginny con una sonrisa y le murmuro un "gracias" con la boca, ella hizo lo mismo con un "de nada".

- Vamos a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños – decían los gemelos.

- Feliz cumpleaños a ti – cantaban todos – los regalos para mi, te invito al cine y tu lo pagas y después te saco a patadas.

Harry soltó una carcajada por el canto y la Sra. Weasley los regaño a todos por no cantarle las verdaderas mañanitas.

- Vamos Harry tienes que pedir un deseo al apagar las velitas – le decía Ron.

- Veamos – vio de reojo a Ginny que tenía lista la cámara para tomarle una foto y soplo todas las velitas, saliendo después unos mini fuegos artificiales de ellas.

- Bueno como eres el festejado te tenemos que decir a ti "Queremos pastel" – dijo el Sr. Weasley pero las mujeres empezaron a cantar "Queremos morder, morder, morder", a lo que no les pareció mucho a sus respectivas parejas Weasley.

Después de comer pastel, todos se fueron a la sala para entregar sus regalos, recibió desde un sweater tejido por la Sra. Weasley con una "H" en medio, playeras, libros (obvio de Hermione), gorras, artículos exclusivos de Sortilegios Weasley con las debidas instrucciones para que les hiciera bromas a sus compañeros de equipo hasta un dibujo pintado por Victoire, pero el que definitivamente mas le gusto fue el de Ginny, ella le había comprado un reloj con una snitch en medio y cada ala era una manecilla.

- No es de oro – le dijo Ginny cuando abrió el regalo – pero me gusto mucho, lo puedes usar cuando estés jugando así no maltratas el que tienes.

- Gracias Ginny – le dijo quitándose su Rolex y poniéndose el que le regalo ella – a mí también me gusto mucho, creo que estoy en deuda contigo para cuando tú cumplas años.

- Pues tienes once días.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si en once días yo cumplo años.

- Me dejas en desventaja – ella soltó una carcajada – no es gracioso.

- No te preocupes Harry, no tienes que regalarme nada, aunque pensándolo bien si quiero un regalo tuyo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Quiero tu primer autógrafo como jugador internacional del equipo de Inglaterra.

- Pero todavía no se si lo seré.

- Yo estoy segura que si.

- Gracias Ginny por creer en mi y cuenta con eso.

Los gemelos tenían todo listo para la inauguración de la tienda, acordaron abrirla el 5 de Agosto para que Harry estuviera presente, el ese día no tenia ningún compromiso ni entrenamiento, así que Sortilegios Weasley era todo un hecho.

Empezaron todos a irse a sus respectivas casas, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry decidieron seguir festejando el cumpleaños de el, se fueron a una disco a bailar, así pasaron toda la noche divirtiéndose a lo grande, definitivamente ese había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Al día siguiente Ron y Harry fueron a buscar el traje para Ron, Harry lo había llevado a una tienda para caballeros muy prestigiada, conocía al dueño así que de inmediato empezaron a tratar a Ron como un rey mientras Harry tomaba una copa de vino sentado haciéndole caras si se veía bien o mal. Se fueron a comer juntos y Harry le propuso organizarle una despedida de soltero en un bar reconocido, Ron al comienzo no estuvo de acuerdo porque Harry había gastado mucho en el traje pero acepto con la condición que solo fueran sus hermanos, Dean, Seamus y Neville y nada más.

Como era de esperarse, Sortilegios Weasley fue todo un éxito, los gemelos habían preparado cada detalle y a partir de ese día empezaron a ver ganancias importantísimas, Harry repartía autógrafos a todos los clientes y se tomaba fotos con ellos, así que era un lleno total.

Llego el 11 de Agosto, Ginny para esa fecha ya había empezado a ir al kinder junto con sus maestras y para su desgracia ese día precisamente empezó a fallar el aire central de los salones, hacia mucho calor y ahora no funcionaba el aire, llamo al técnico y le dio la mala noticia que el motor simplemente no funcionaba. Pensando que hacer abrió la puerta de su casa al escuchar que tocaban, apareciendo muchas flores delante de ella.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – dijo Harry apareciendo detrás de las flores.

- Gracias Harry, pero trajiste toda la florería – le dijo recibiendo las flores y poniéndolas en varios floreros.

- Yo solo le dije a la señora que quería todas las flores rojas que tuviera y esas son las que me dieron, felicidades – la abrazo, tenia que aprovechar cualquier cosa para abrazarla – ¿ya estas lista?

- No todavía no – le dijo preocupada – aun no me he cambiado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Tengo problemas en el kinder, no funciona el aire central y simplemente así no puedo recibir a los niños, ellos llegan en dos semanas y me sale carísimo arreglarlo, le hable a Fred y me dice que el me presta una parte porque acaban de hacer un pedido muy grande de mercancía para hacer sus artículos.

- Toma – le dijo Harry entregándole una llave.

- ¿Qué es?

- Me la acaba de dar Fred, es la llave de una cuenta que abrió para depositarme ahí lo que me corresponde de ganancias como socio de la tienda.

- No Harry yo no puedo aceptar tu dinero – le dijo devolviéndole la llave.

- No es mi dinero, es de tus hermanos ellos están trabajando mucho, te aseguro que en un mes ya abra los mil galeones que les preste en esa cuenta, toma lo que necesites de ahí.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, ahora lo más importante es que tus demonios no pasen calor.

- No los llames así, son lindos – le dijo sonriendo.

- Si todos los niños son lindos, yo quisiera tener muchísimos.

- Gracias Harry, no se como agradecértelo.

- Aceptando salir conmigo esta noche, te tengo preparada una sorpresa para después de la fiesta en la madriguera ¿aceptas?

- Claro, bueno voy a cambiarme, espérame.

Pasaron la tarde en la madriguera celebrando el cumpleaños de Ginny, tal y como lo habían celebrado con Harry, el le regalo el autógrafo que le había pedido dedicado especialmente para ella. Después de la fiesta Ginny anuncio que tenia que irse porque sus amigas le iban a festejar también su cumpleaños, Harry se sorprendió porque el pensaba que ella había aceptado salir con el y se desilusiono porque todo lo que le tenia preparado se había ido a la basura, cuando se estaba despidiendo se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como lo había hecho con todos, y le susurro en el oído "te espero en mi casa" el simplemente sonrío y se quedo callado.

A los pocos minutos de haber llegado Ginny a su casa Harry toco la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Harry extrañado cuando ella le abrió.

- ¿Sabe Ron que venias para acá?

- No, les dije que estaba cansado y que me iba al hotel ¿Porque?

- Lo que pasa es que mis hermanos son un poco…especiales si salgo con alguien – Harry recordó a Michael Corner – y no quiero que estén preguntándome cosas y mucho menos a ti, espero que no te molestes.

- No claro que no será como tú quieras.

- Gracias, bueno ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

- Ya lo veras.

Harry llevo a Ginny a un restaurante muy elegante, ahí le regalo un dije de oro en forma de snitch con una "G" en medio, ella se recogió el cabello para que el se lo pusiera, había una orquesta tocando música romántica y la iluminación era opaca, bailaron un par de canciones, después de la cena la llevo a recorrer los mejores lugares de Londres en una limosina, ahí bebieron champagne y en algunos lugares bajaban a caminar un rato, así pasaron toda la noche, ninguno de los dos querían que se terminara, era la primera noche que habían pasado por primera vez solos.

Así pasaron los días, cuando Harry estaba de viaje le llamaba todas las noches hablando por horas y cuando estaba en Londres pasaba los días entrenando, visitando a Ron y a Hermione y por las noches salía con Ginny, esto nadie lo sabia, Harry respetaba la decisión de Ginny de no contárselo a sus hermanos ni siquiera a Hermione por temor a que le dijera a Ron, ella no quería que presionaran a Harry con preguntas sobre las intenciones que tenia para con ella, así que prefería mantenerlo en secreto.

En la despedida de soltero de Ron hubo de todo, excepto mujeres bailando con poca ropa, Hermione sentencio a Harry y si valoraba su propia vida no iba a permitir ninguna mujer cerca, pero no la necesitaron, bromearon con las anécdotas de los hermanos Weasley casados y les daban consejos a Ron.

- Esta genial la fiesta – le dijo Dean a Harry – espero yo también tener una despedida de soltero así.

- ¿Piensas casarte pronto?

- No, pero no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A Ginny – Harry se puso serio – la quiero y voy a hacer todo lo posible por conquistarla, tengo a toda su familia de mi parte, así que solo falta que ella me acepte y créeme que lo voy a lograr.

A Harry sintió que se le revolvía el estomago, no sabia si por todo lo que había comido y bebido o por lo que le acababa de decir Dean y era verdad, toda la familia lo quería para Ginny, después de lo de Michael Dean había demostrado serle fiel a los Weasley y llevaba las de ganar porque el si podía estar a diario con ella en cambio el viajaba mucho y en esos viajes Ginny podía salir con quien quisiera, al fin y al cabo ella era libre.

Dos días antes de la boda, Harry llego a casa de Ginny antes de lo acostumbrado, al abrir la puerta Harry la cargo dándole vueltas en el aire.

- Harry nos vamos a caer.

- ¡Ginny lo logre! – le decía Harry feliz - ¡Estoy en el equipo de Inglaterra!

- Lo sabia – ella lo abrazo - ¿Cuándo te dijeron?

- Hace unos momentos, vine inmediatamente a contártelo, estoy feliz Ginny, por fin mi sueño hecho realidad.

- Me da mucho gusto Harry, ahora si Inglaterra va a ganar el mundial ¿y que más te dijeron? Cuéntame – le decía jalándolo de la mano para sentarse en la sala.

- Me mandaron llamar los organizadores y me dieron la noticia, somos tres nuevos, no conozco a los otros, firme el contrato y al comienzo no voy a jugar, mas bien voy a estar de banca, no me dieron la fecha de mi primer partido eso lo va a decidir el entrenador, por ahora tengo que estar en un entrenamiento especial para poder acoplarme al equipo.

- ¿Entrenamiento especial?

- Si voy a estar incomunicado, como un retiro espiritual – sonrío – no puedo tener visitas, ni llamadas, ni cartas – volteo a verla – te voy a extrañar.

- Yo también.

- Te traje algo – le dijo sacando una playera de una bolsa – es mi playera de los Cannons que utilicé siempre, es la que me daba suerte.

- Pero deberías guardarla de recuerdo.

- Quiero que la guardes tú, te la regalo contigo esta más segura.

- Gracias, la voy a cuidar mucho.

- Ya no voy a saber que hiciste durante el día, ya me acostumbre a que me platiques todo lo que haces.

- Te prometo una cosa, te voy a escribir un diario.

- ¿Un diario?

- Si, en un cuaderno te voy a escribir lo que me paso durante el día y cuando regreses te lo daré para que lo leas.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Promesa Weasley – dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón y otra levantada.

- ¿Todos los días?

- Todos los días que no estés conmigo te voy a escribir ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Después de la boda, me tengo que ir muy temprano, de hecho me tenía que ir ese día pero les dije que no podía prometiéndoles irme a primera hora del día siguiente.

Llego el día tan esperado, la boda se celebraría en la madriguera así que era todo un caos, Harry llego muy temprano y ayudo a Ron a vestirse, todos los invitados estaban ya listos para iniciar la ceremonia, Harry acompaño a Ron para esperar a Hermione quien llegaría de un momento a otro, Ginny estaba con ella ya que ella era la madrina de honor. Cuando llegaron todos se enfocaron en la novia excepto Harry, el veía a Ginny que ayudaba a Hermione a salir del auto y acomodándole el vestido, empezó la música y la primera en pasar fue Ginny, Harry simplemente esta anonadado con la belleza de ella, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. La boda transcurrió tranquilamente, Harry se sentó en la mesa con los Weasley a un lado de Ginny, Hermione había contratado a Colin Creevy para tomar fotos, así que a cada rato sentían flashazos en la cara, bailaron todos juntos y después en parejas y como ni Harry ni Ginny llevaban pareja bailaban juntos pero a nadie se les hizo extraño, ellos simplemente estaban aprovechando la ocasión para estar de nuevo juntos como las noches que pasaban cuando Harry estaba en Londres, que salían a bailar, cenar o simplemente a caminar.

Se termino la boda despidiendo a los novios que ya se iban de luna de miel, todos los Weasley estaban cansadísimos así que Harry se ofreció a llevar a Ginny a su casa, lo cual aceptaron gustosos porque no tenían ganas de nada.

Llegando a la casa de Ginny ella lo invito a pasar, aventó los zapatos y se sentó en el sofá.

- Estoy feliz por Ron, Hermione es perfecta para el – le dijo Ginny.

- Si son el uno para el otro.

- Se han acoplado bien los tres ¿verdad?

- Si, Ron es mi mejor amigo, mas bien el único que he tenido y Hermione es el complemento de Ron, así que nos llevamos muy bien – termino diciendo esto con un bostezo.

- Gracias por acompañarme, debes estar cansado y mañana te vas muy temprano.

- Si pero ya deje todo listo.

- Harry ¿vas a regresar? – el frunció el ceño – me refiero aquí, con nosotros.

- Claro que si ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Lo que pasa es que ahora va a ser diferente, ahora eres un jugador internacional, vas a tener muchas cosas que hacer, vas a conocer gente nueva…

- Ginny nunca voy a conocer gente como ustedes, tu familia y tú me han tratado como si yo fuera parte de la familia y eso no lo voy a encontrar en ningún lado.

- Te voy a extrañar – Ginny sintió que esas palabras le salían del corazón, tenia un presentimiento de que no lo iba a ver por mucho tiempo, ella sabia que las cosas iban a cambiar y quería aprovechar cada minuto que estaba con el.

- Yo también, recuerda el diario – ella asintió con un sonrisa triste – bueno me tengo que ir.

- Te acompaño a la puerta.

Harry abrazo a Ginny como despedida, cuando se separaron se quedaron viendo frente a frente, el se acerco a ella lentamente y la beso tomándola de la cintura, ella inmediatamente le correspondió el beso acariciando su nuca, se besaban tiernamente, conociendo y saboreando sus labios, Harry se aventuro a introducir su lengua y ella lo recibió de inmediato, el beso se intensifico haciendo que el la moviera hacia la pared y pegando su cuerpo al de ella, las manos de Harry estaban fuera de si, querían tocar cada parte del cuerpo de Ginny, después de un momento ella lo separo, Harry supuso que ese era el fin, al menos la había besado y lo mejor ella también le había correspondido, se miraron a los ojos.

- Quédate – le dijo Ginny en un suspiro, quería tenerlo al menos por una noche antes de que se fuera, sabia que ahora ya nada iba a ser como antes y tenía el presentimiento que las cosas iban a cambiar.

- ¿Segura? – Harry rogaba que si lo estuviera, la deseaba tanto pero también la respetaba y solo pasaría algo entre ellos si ella lo aceptara.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y eso basto para que la cargara y la llevarla a su habitación, ella enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de Harry y continuo besándolo, el con una mano la cargaba y con la otra desabrochaba el cierre de la parte de atrás del vestido, lentamente la acostó en la cama sin dejar de besarla, se quito el saco, corbata y los zapatos en fracción de segundos, ella empezó a desabrochar su camisa viéndolo a los ojos, cuando termino se la quito y acaricio el pecho de el, sentía que se volvería loca al verlo y tocarlo, ahora era el turno de el, empezó a bajarle el vestido hasta quitárselo, la observo detenidamente, se veía hermosa en ropa interior, la acaricio empezando desde los pies y subiendo hasta su cabello, una vez terminado de pasar su mano delicadamente por todo su cuerpo, la beso, sentía que moría si no lo hacia, cambiaron de posición ahora ella estaba encima de el, se sentó en su abdomen y viéndolo a los ojos se desabrocho el sujetador y se lo quito, a Harry le faltaba aire tener a Ginny encima de el semidesnuda y tan hermosa, su cabello alborotado y sus mejillas coloradas era simplemente lo mejor que le había pasado, ella tomo la mano de el y la dirigió a su seno, el al tocarlo sintió un escalofrío total, era perfecto del mismo tamaño de su mano como si estuviera hecho especialmente para el, se levanto y los beso, ella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás acariciando su cabello, Harry ya no aguantaba la presión del pantalón, así que volvió a acostarla en la cama y quiso desabrochárselo pero ella le quito sus manos para hacerlo personalmente, le quito el pantalón y para sorpresa de el inmediatamente después le quito los boxers dejándolo completamente desnudo, la beso con mas pasión y con mas desesperación, se levanto para quitarle la ultima prenda que quedaba de ella, dejando que Ginny lo pudiera observar todo, lentamente se la quito viéndola completamente desnuda sobre la cama.

- Eres hermosa Ginny.

Ya no podía mas, con solo verla sentía que iba a tener el mejor clímax de su vida, se acostó encima de ella apenas dándole oportunidad a Ginny de acomodarse cuando la penetro, ella dio un grito de dolor encorvar bando toda su espalda hacia atrás.

- ¡Ginny! – salio rápidamente de ella – perdóname.

- Estoy bien – pero su cara decía todo lo contrario.

- Eres virgen ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Estoy bien, no paso nada – el se acostó a un lado de ella viéndola preocupado - ¿ya no quieres seguir?

- Claro que quiero pero te lastime.

- No estoy bien, solo hazlo despacio.

El empezó a besarla de nuevo pero ahora delicadamente, saboreando su boca, acariciando su cuerpo, ella hizo lo mismo, se abrazaban y besaban, sentían que sus cuerpos eran uno solo, pasaban de estar uno encima de otro por toda la cama, Harry sintió que por primera vez estaba haciendo algo diferente en la cama con una mujer, no había prisa, solo quería sentir a Ginny entre sus brazos y besarla hasta cansarse, después de un tiempo el la empezó a preparar con sus dedos para que no le fuera a doler, ahí fue donde Ginny tuvo su primer orgasmo, una vez que ella estaba lo suficientemente mojada el la acomodo de tal forma que ella estuviera cómoda y lentamente la fue penetrando, el sentía que podía tocar el cielo en ese momento, cuando vio que ella lo veía sin ninguna muestra de dolor empezó a moverse al comienzo lentamente para después intensificar sus embestidas, Ginny grito su nombre junto con un orgasmo y el segundos después se dejo caer encima de ella casi convulsionándose. El, después de recuperar la respiración normal, quiso salir dentro de ella pero sintió resistencia en su espalda.

- No aun no – le decía Ginny abrazándolo por la espalda – quédate así.

- ¿Estas bien? – le dijo solamente levantando la cara para verla de frente - ¿No te lastime mucho?

- No te preocupes…Harry ¿vas a regresar?

- Si Ginny, ya te dije que voy a hacerlo ¿Por qué lo dudas?

- Tengo miedo.

- No seas tontita, todo va a salir bien, solo voy a estar a lo mucho dos meses fuera y después todo va a hacer como antes, bueno creo que ahora voy a viajar mas pero como siempre te voy a llamar.

- Quédate esta noche conmigo.

- Esta bien – le dijo acostándose a un lado de ella – me tengo que ir muy temprano.

- No importa.

Ella se acomodo en su pecho, escuchaba el corazón de Harry latir rápidamente y poco a poco se fue tranquilizándose, levanto su cara y vio que ya se había quedado dormido, lo observo, quería grabarse en su memoria cada parte de su rostro, hasta que la venció el sueño y se quedo completamente dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

Al comienzo pense en que Ginny ya tenia experiencia en el asunto pero despues dije "ah no, Ginny es solamente de Harry" asi que la deje virgen.

Puse a Tonks como esposa de Charlie porque he leido varios fics en donde ellos son pareja y la verdad no se me hace tan descabellada la idea, al fin y al cabo Molly la queria para Bill, asi que como Lupin no va a salir en la historia por eso la puse a ella, al comienzo pense en inventarle esposa a Charlie pero Tonks me cae muy bien.

Bueno que les parecio? Se que todo lo hice que pasara muy rapido, vaya en un solo capitulo puse de julio a octubre, pero basicamente todo este tiempo era para conocerse mejor, mejor dicho enamorarse y que Harry considerara a Ron y a Hermione sus amigos. El proximo capitulo tambien va a ser asi, ahorita ya lo voy a empezar a escribir.

Gracias por los reviews y tambien mil gracias por todos los que recibi con "Nuestra familia del futuro" he tratado de contestarles a todos, bueno a los que me dejaron como anonimo pues no he podido pero segun tengo dos pendientes de contestar que espero que a mas tardar mañana lo haga.

Espero sus comentarios...


	5. Chapter 5

Como dice el chapulin colorado: "no contaban con mi astucia" y he actualizado mas pronto de lo que pensaban, lo que paso es que mi hija se fue a jugar con sus amigas y mi hijo (de un año) se durmio asi que se hizo la paz, y mis dedos empezaron a teclear como locos y pues termine rapido y como este capitulo ya lo tenia pensado desde hace mucho solo era escribirlo y ya, de hecho ya empece el otro pero aun no lo termino.

Bueno los deje y espero que se entretengan un rato.

* * *

Harry se despertó antes del amanecer, dejo a Ginny dormida y se empezó a vestir sin dejar de verla, cuando termino le dio un beso en su cabello y le susurro "gracias por enseñarme a hacer el amor", porque eso era lo que había hecho con Ginny: el amor, con todas las mujeres con las que había estado era únicamente sexo y nada mas. Cuando Ginny se despertó se encontró sola en la cama, abrazo la almohada en donde había dormido Harry, todavía olía a el y dijo: "te amo Harry, aquí estaré esperándote".

Como le había prometido Ginny escribía su diario contándole todo lo que había hecho, contando los días que faltaban para que Harry regresara, así paso el primer mes sin tener ninguna noticia de el, todas las noches se aseguraba que el teléfono estuviera bien colgado y su celular cargado por si el llamaba, pero empezó el segundo mes y nada.

Ginny empezó a sentirse mal, tenía muchos mareos y ascos, a la hora del recreo en donde veía a los niños comer sus lonches en varias ocasiones se iba directo al baño a vomitar. Un día en especial fue el peor, tenia que quedarse hasta en la tarde porque le tocaba cuidar a los niños de guardería, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y casi no se podía quedar de pie, así la encontró Dean cuando fue a buscarla, Ron estaba en una misión de ultima hora y le pidió a Dean si podía ir a ver a Ginny porque sabia que se sentía mal.

- Hola Ginny ¿sigues sintiéndote mal? – le dijo preocupado al ver la cara de ella.

- Si me siento de la patada.

- Mira te traje una torta para que no hagas de cenar – en cuanto Ginny la vio se fue corriendo al baño - ¿Qué te pasa?

- No – Ginny se agacho en la taza del baño y empezó a vomitar, Dean la había seguido y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue recoger el cabello de ella.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? – le pregunto cuando ella se levanto.

- Si por favor no me enseñes comida por ahora.

- ¿Comiste algo que te haya caído mal?

- No, Dean te voy a decir algo pero júrame que no le vas a decir a nadie, mucho menos a mis hermanos.

- Si te lo juro.

- Creo que estoy embarazada.

- ¿Qué? – Dean se veía sorprendido y desilusionado.

- Si tengo un retraso en mi periodo y con todo esto.

- ¿Pero estas segura?

- No.

- Vamos a San Mungo para que te hagan una prueba y así salgas de dudas.

- ¿Me acompañas?

- Si claro que si, yo te llevo.

- Pero primero vamos a mi casa para cambiarme, esta es la cuarta vez que vomito.

- Ginny ¿Por qué no les quieres decir a tus hermanos?

- Primero quiero estar segura y después…esperare.

- ¿Al padre de tu hijo? – ella asintió - ¿Puedo saber quien es?

- No nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Hermione pero ni a ella se lo diré porque estoy segura que se lo diría a Ron, así que el no tarda en llegar y los dos juntos anunciaremos que tendremos un hijo, bueno si es que realmente estoy embarazada, así que por ahora eres al único que puedo confiar ¿cuento contigo?

- Si Ginny, tu sabes que yo te quiero y lo único que deseo es verte feliz aunque no sea conmigo, así que cuenta conmigo como un verdadero amigo.

- Gracias Dean, bueno será mejor que…- se fue de lado.

- Ginny pareces borrachita, dame las llaves de la escuela para yo cerrar y apóyate en mi para que no te vayas a caer.

- Si toma las llaves de mi casa para que también abras.

Salieron de la escuela, Dean tomaba a Ginny del hombro y ella de la cintura, Dean cerro la escuela y se fue prácticamente abrazando a Ginny para que no se cayera cuando llegaron a la casa Dean abrió y entraron juntos. Unos minutos después salieron igual de abrazados, Dean ayudo a Ginny a entrar a su auto y partieron hacia San Mungo. Aproximadamente una hora después llegaron, los dos estaban sonrientes, de nuevo Dean ayudo a Ginny a salir del auto y entraron juntos a la casa.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo Ginny?

- Ya has hecho mucho.

- Me da gusto que vayas a ser mamá, estoy seguro que vas a ser la mejor.

- Dean por favor no le vayas a decir a nadie.

- Te lo prometo, bueno aprovéchame ¿algún antojo?

- Pastel de melaza.

Después de que Dean le trajo su pastel y un chocolate caliente se pusieron a ver películas.

- Mañana quiero ir a ver un terreno que esta a dos cuadras de aquí, los gemelos me dijeron que ellos me iban a ayudar a construir un kinder, una verdadera escuela no una casa ambientada como escuela, quiero que tenga un patio muy grande y juegos para mis niños.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- ¿Puedes?

- Si no quiero que a mitad del camino des el azoton.

- Muy gracioso.

Así estuvieron platicando y viendo la película hasta que se hizo de noche, Ginny ya estaba dormida y Dean muy despacio la despertó.

- Ginny ya me voy.

- Te acompaño.

- No tú duérmete.

Dean salio de la casa de Ginny y al subirse a su auto no prendía, nada ni un ruido hacia, supuso que era la batería que ya estaba muy gastada, no quiso molestar a Ginny porque ya estaba dormida así que se fue caminando a casa de Seamus que vivía a un par de cuadras de ahí.

Harry había regresado del entrenamiento especial, lo primero que quería hacer era buscar a Ginny, decirle que la amaba, si que la amaba porque en todo ese tiempo que estuvo encerrado no hacia mas que pensar en ella y termino por aceptar que se había enamorado, estaba feliz, rento un carro y se fue a buscarla, llegando a su casa se estaciono en la calle de enfrente y ahí la vio, abrazada de Dean, los dos se iban a su casa y ¿Por qué Dean tiene las llaves de la casa de Ginny? ¿Acaso vivían juntos? Decidió esperar en el auto hasta que se fuera Dean pero minutos después salían juntos, ahí permaneció hasta que regresaron muy contentos, Dean ayudo a Ginny a salir del auto dándole un beso en la mejilla y entraron de nuevo juntos a la casa. Dean volvió a salir y regreso con una bolsa en la mano ¿Por qué demonios entraba y salía Dean de la casa de Ginny y lo peor el con llaves? Se sentía lleno de rabia, en dos meses Dean ya había cumplido lo que le había dicho en la despedida de soltero de Ron, pero quería aun así hablar con Ginny, quería una explicación, ahí se quedo en el auto hasta que se quedo dormido. Se despertó y se fijo en su reloj que le había regalado Ginny que eran las tres de la mañana, encontrándose que el auto de Dean aun permanecía afuera de la casa de Ginny, no había dudas Dean y Ginny vivían juntos, prendió el auto y arranco metiendo el acelerador hasta el fondo del coraje.

Llego al hotel pateando todo lo que se encontrara a su paso, estaba enojado sentía la rabia recorrer todo su cuerpo.

- ¡¿Por qué Ginny? Tú eras diferente a todas! – gritaba – tu no me veías como el famoso jugador de Quidditch, yo solo era Harry para ti – se sentó en el piso - ¿Por qué? Pensé que me querías por eso te habías entregado a mi, pero resultaste igual a todas, solo querías acostarte con Harry Potter para después hacer tu vida, tu maravillosa vida.

Sonó el teléfono despertándolo, se había quedado dormido en el piso, contesto sin ánimos, no tenia ganas de nada mas que de gritar de rabia, era el entrenador que debería presentarse en 40 minutos en el campo. Decidió volver a buscar a Ginny, quería que ella misma le dijera en su cara que prefería a Dean y que el solamente fue para pasar la noche, que irónico lo que el había hecho durante mucho tiempo con varias mujeres ahora la mujer que amaba se lo había hecho a el. Volvió a la misma hora encontrándose de nuevo con el auto de Dean afuera de la casa de Ginny, volvían a salir pero ya no abrazados, sonreían como si ella le estuviera platicando algo muy gracioso a el, recordó ese don que tenia Ginny de hacer sonreír, con el lo había hecho infinidad de veces; los siguió en su carro mientras ellos caminaban llegando a un terreno baldío, ella hacia movimientos con los brazos como explicándole a Dean algo, el la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Harry ya no pudo mas y se fue tomando la decisión de no volver, olvidaría para siempre a Ginny Weasley pero sobretodo la sacaría de su corazón, regresaría a ser el famoso Harry Potter que lo único que le interesaba era jugar y divertirse con mujeres.

Ginny ya no podía ocultarlo mas, ya habían pasado 3 meses y no sabia nada de Harry, decidió decirle a su familia de su embarazo tomándolos a todos por sorpresa, al comienzo pensaron en descuartizar a Dean, que era el único con el que salía Ginny según ellos, pero ella les aseguro que el no era el padre y que no lo iban a saber hasta que el regresara, nadie sospecho de Harry al fin y al cabo nadie sabia que entre ellos había una amistad y antes de marcharse algo mas, así que por los siguientes dos meses sus hermanos trataron por todos los medios saber quien había sido capaz de tocar a Ginny y ellos ni se habían enterado y se suponía que la cuidaban a sol y a sombra, hasta en una ocasión Bill trato de hacerle legeremancia pero Ginny fue mas astuta y le mando un hechizo moco murciélago amenazando a todos si alguien lo intentara de nuevo. Sus padres desde un comienzo la apoyaron y confiaron en que ella les diría tarde o temprano quien era el padre de su hijo.

Cuando Ginny cumplió los cinco meses de embarazo ya sus hermanos habían desistido en sacarle información, decidieron esperar al dichoso padre para así saber quien era, esa era la decisión que desde un comienzo había tomado Ginny: esperar a Harry para decir la verdad, sabia que si decía que el era el padre sus hermanos irían por el, pero quería que el disfrutara de su sueño de ser jugador internacional, no quería que nada lo estropeara así que ella confiaba en que el regresaría.

Una tarde llegaron Ron y Hermione a casa de Ginny, Hermione llevaba todas las fotos que Colin había tomado en su boda.

- Ginny necesito que me ayudes a ordenar las fotos, aquí tengo el álbum pero son muchísimas fotos – le decía poniéndolas todas en la mesa – mira quiero poner todas las de tu familia pero primero todas las de tus papas, después todas las de Bill y Fleur, y así sucesivamente.

- Esta bien.

- Ron ¿nos ayudas?

- No – se acostaba en el sofá prendiendo el televisor.

- Lo sabia por eso te pedí a ti ayuda.

Empezaron las dos a ordenar las fotos, Hermione veía sus fotos sonriendo recordando ese día único para ella cuando vio una en especial, la observo detenidamente: era Harry y Ginny bailando, los dos sonreían muy felices, recordó que Ginny tenia cinco meses de embarazo igual que su tiempo de casada, puso la foto sobre la mesa y la arrastro dejándola enfrente de Ginny, ella al verla trato de ser lo mas natural posible.

- Harry ¿Cómo le estará yendo?

- Supongo que bien, no hemos sabido nada de el.

- Me imagino que los entrenamientos son más pesados.

- Si – Hermione la observaba detenidamente – Ginny ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?

- ¿Otra vez Hermione? estas peor que mis hermanos, ya te dije que no le voy a decir a nadie quien es el padre de mi hijo hasta…

- Hasta que el regrese y Harry no ha regresado.

- ¿Estas insinuando que Harry es el padre de mi hijo? – le dijo sonriendo - ¿Harry Potter? Por Dios Hermione no me hagas reír.

- ¿Por qué no? El día de mi boda no se separaron ni un instante.

- Porque no teníamos pareja ninguno de los dos.

- Estaba Dean.

- Pero Harry se sentó en la misma mesa que mis hermanos y pues nos hicimos compañía, además tú viste que Dean se la pasó bailando con Gabrielle la hermana de Fleur.

- Y eso a ti ni te importo.

- Pues claro que no, Dean es mi amigo como lo es Harry.

- Es que por mas que pienso tu no salías con nadie y de pronto estas embarazada.

- Pues no pienses y ya.

- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

- Porque el es el primero que tiene que saberlo.

- Entonces ¿el no sabe que estas embarazada?

- No.

- ¿Y porque no le escribes para decirle?

- Porque el me prometió que regresaría, esta muy ocupado.

- ¿A que se dedica?

- Ya Hermione ¿quieres dejarlo?

- ¿No será que es jugador de Quidditch?

- Otra vez – dijo rodando los ojos – Hermione Harry puede tener cuanta mujer quisiera ¿Por qué se fijaría en alguien como yo?

- Harry no es como los demás famosos, el es diferente.

- Lo se.

- ¿Entonces no me vas a decir?

- No.

A Ginny cada vez se le inflaba mas la panza, su madre la acompaño al sanador para su chequeo mensual dándole la noticia que iba a tener un varón, estaba feliz diciéndole a todos que su hijo se llamaría James, sus hermanos empezaron a investigar si Ginny tenia algún conocido llamado así pero no había nadie, ni en el kinder, algún padre, tío o padrino de los niños, compañeros de Hogwarts, de la escuela para educadora, nadie encontraron con ese nombre, el padre del hijo de Ginny era todo un misterio.

Ya con ocho meses de embarazo Ginny aun no perdía la esperanza de que Harry apareciera, se hacia la idea de que el estaba muy ocupado y viviendo su sueño mas deseado y como le había dicho ella lo apoyaría incondicionalmente. Casi no podía moverse, muy apenas logro llevar a cabo la graduación de los niños y eso con toda la ayuda de sus maestras. Sus hermanos se turnaban los días para cuidarla y los fines de semana se la pasaba en la madriguera. Ese jueves era turno de Ron y de Hermione estar con ella, Ron veía el televisor mientras que Hermione y Ginny recogían la cocina después de cenar.

- ¡Chicas vengan! – gritaba Ron desde la sala – miren están hablando de Harry.

_"Y para todas aquellas chicas admiradoras de Harry Potter les tenemos la mala noticia de que se nos casa – pasaban fotos de Harry tomado de la mano de una chica de cabello negro y ojos rasgados – según fuentes cercanas a la pareja Harry le propuso matrimonio a la modelo oriental Cho Chang, ella ya es muy conocida por ser la modelo oficial de la marca Channel, felicidades a la pareja, les deseamos lo mejor y esperamos ver a Harry Potter pronto jugando por Inglaterra que según su entrenador no tarda en salir al campo a atrapar la snitch "_

- Condenado con razón no ha llamado, esta muy ocupado – decía Ron riéndose.

Ginny sintió que le faltaba el aire y se fue a su habitación, Hermione la siguió encontrándola sentada en su cama con las manos tapándose la cara, ella cerro la puerta e hizo un hechizo muffliato, se sentó a un lado de ella.

- El es el padre ¿verdad? – ella asintió sin dejar de taparse la cara – Ay Ginny – la abrazo.

- Me dijo que iba a volver – le dijo ya no aguantando más y soltando el llanto – yo le creí.

- Pero Ginny… no se que decirte.

- Fui una tonta al pensar que el sentía algo por mi ¿Cómo me pudo pasar por la cabeza que el iba a regresar después de lo que paso entre nosotros?

- ¿El te dijo que te amaba?

- No ni siquiera que me quería – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas – que idiota soy, digo tiene a esa modelo y antes tenia a una francesa ¿Cómo pude pensar en que se fijaría en mi si no soy mas que una simple maestra?

- Ginny no hables así.

- Es la verdad, a el le gustan las chicas guapas, bien vestidas, con elegancia.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Le vas a decir que estas embarazada?

- No, el se va a casar así que haga su vida con ella y que sea muy feliz, yo voy a tener a mi hijo y va a ser solamente mío, nadie óyelo bien Hermione nadie va a saber que el padre de mi hijo es Harry Potter, júramelo que no se lo dirás a nadie ni siquiera a Ron.

- Pero Ginny…

- Por favor Hermione – la tomo de las manos – ayúdame a olvidarlo, no quiero saber nada de el, no quiero que nadie me lo nombre, lo quiero fuera de mi vida y si mis hermanos saben son capaces de ir a buscarlo y no lo quiero ver.

- Esta bien Ginny no le diré a nadie.

- Gracias, tu vas a ser la única que sepa quien es el padre de mi hijo, nadie absolutamente nadie lo va a saber ¡NUNCA!

Ya por cumplir los nueve meses Ginny se la pasaba en la madriguera, tenían todo preparado para cuando ella tuviera las primeras contracciones, todos sabían perfectamente que hacer, tenían los mapas con las diferentes rutas por donde irse a San Mungo según la hora, habían checado el trafico día a día así que no había problema alguno, la pañalera estaba lista y todos los carros de los Weasley estaban despejados y con suficiente gasolina porque no sabían a quien les iba a tocar.

Era domingo y como ya era costumbre se reunían toda la familia para comer y ese día era especial porque jugaba Inglaterra contra Alemania así que tenían listo el televisor para ver el partido. Todos estaban alrededor de la sala una vez que ya habían comido, preparados para empezar a ver el juego, Ginny estaba sentada hasta atrás porque en realidad tenia mucho sueño y quería estar tranquila.

- Ya esta saliendo el equipo de Inglaterra – grito Charlie.

_"…Como guardián William Smith y jugando por primera vez en el equipo de Inglaterra Harry Potter como buscador"_

Ginny se levanto inmediatamente del sillón, Hermione trato de verla pero Ron la tenia abrazada, todos empezaron a aplaudir y a echarle porras a Harry, Ginny veía como Harry saludaba al publico sonriente, se veía guapísimo mas maduro, había cambiado su cuerpo seguramente por el ejercicio mas riguroso, sintió un dolor en el estomago, pensó que era por la impresión de volver a verlo después de nueve meses aunque sea por televisión, pero después sintió otro y otro y cada vez mas fuerte, todos gritaban y aplaudían a Harry y no la veían hasta que sintió que sus piernas estaban completamente mojadas, se asusto mucho y sintió un dolor mas fuerte que la hizo gritar y ahora si todos voltearon a verla.

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? – pregunto asustada Molly.

- Mamá me duele – le decía tocándose el vientre sin poder moverse.

- Te hiciste pipi Ginny – decía George.

- Ginny rompiste fuente – dijo Molly – vamos hay que llevarla al hospital.

- No me puedo mover me duele mucho.

- Te cargamos – le dijo Charlie.

- No me duele – gritaba a todo pulmón – me duele mucho.

- Ya no hay tiempo de llevarla al hospital, chicos súbanla a su cuarto, Fleur y Audrey ustedes ayúdenme a preparar todo para el parto, chicas también necesito su ayuda – le decía Molly a Angelina, Katie, Tonks y Hermione – vamos arriba.

Todos los hombres Weasley estaban en la sala dando vueltas escuchando los gritos de Ginny, ya nadie ponía atención al partido, después de unos minutos de gritos y malas palabras se hizo el silencio. Ginny se dejo caer en la cama agotada una vez que termino el dolor, ahí se quedo un tiempo mientras que sus cuñadas atendían a su hijo pero al no escuchar nada levanto la cabeza, a la primera que vio fue a Hermione que la veía preocupada, después vio a sus otras cuñadas con cara de asombro y por ultimo a su madre que llevaba cargado a su bebe llorando tapado con una mantita, ella la veía confundida.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ginny a su madre - ¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo?

- Aquí tienes a tu hijo Ginny – le dijo Molly muy seria entregándole al recién nacido que dejo de llorar en cuanto Ginny lo cargo, estaba temerosa por las caras de su madre y cuñadas, pensó lo peor que su hijo estaba deforme o le faltaba un brazo o dedos, lentamente le fue quitando la mantita de la cabeza y ahí estaba su bebe con sus ojitos verdes y su cabello negro azabache.

* * *

Bueno asi como Rowling puso un radio mágico, yo puse un televisor mágico jejeje.

¿Que les parecio? Ginny queria sacar para siempre a Harry de su vida pero no contaba con los genes Potter. Todos pensaron mal de Dean, no el es bueno solo que se encontraba en el lugar y momento equivocado.

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews.

Abrazos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola regrese pronto, no tando como quisiera pero no me tarde mucho. Antes de dejarlos leer quiero agradecerles infinitamente sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo definitivamente porque despues digo buuuu a nadie le gusta y para que la continuo, asi que aqui me tendran mientras les guste. Tambien mil gracias a todos los que ya la pusieron como favoritos hasta me siento importante jejeje.

Bueno ahora si, aqui los dejo...

* * *

Al verlo sintió una felicidad inexplicable, tener a su hijo en sus brazos era la sensación mas increíble jamás vivida, lo abrazo sin poder evitar que salieran las lagrimas.

- Chicas por favor ¿pueden llamar a mi esposo y a mis hijos? Necesito hablar con mi familia a solas.

Todas salieron de la habitación obedeciendo a Molly, sabían que ese momento era únicamente para los Weasley y ellas no se iban a entrometer.

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto Bill a Fleur una vez que bajaron todas - ¿Cómo esta mi hermana y mi sobrino?

- Molly los llama, quiere hablar con todos – les dijo Fleur muy seria.

- Pero…

- Todos.

- Ron – le dijo Hermione tomándolo de los brazos mientras todos subían – prométeme que vas a apoyar a Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? – le decía preocupado.

- Prométemelo Ron – el Sr. Weasley lo llamo desde las escaleras ya que era el único que no había subido – Ron por favor.

- Esta bien.

Una vez que toda la familia Weasley estaba reunida alrededor de la cama donde Ginny estaba aun acostada con su hijo en brazos, Molly fue la primera en hablar.

- Les pedí que vinieran porque Ginny nos va a decir quien es el padre de su hijo.

- ¿Ya regreso? – pregunto Fred.

- No – dijo Ginny – y no lo va a hacer nunca.

- ¿Se murió? - dijo George.

- No pero para mi si, yo no quiero volver a verlo es por eso que decidí no decir su nombre.

- ¿Y porque ahora nos lo vas a decir? – pregunto Percy.

Ginny puso a su bebe en la cama y le quito la mantita, todos lo vieron asombrados.

- Harry – susurro Ron - ¿Es Harry? – ella asintio.

- ¿Harry Potter? – pregunto Fred sin poder creerlo.

- Si, el padre de mi hijo es Harry.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? – pregunto molesto Charlie.

- Porque sabia que iban a ir a buscarlo y el estaba viviendo su sueño mas grande, yo no quería interrumpir…

- ¡Pero te dejo embarazada! – grito Bill.

- El no lo sabe.

- ¿Te engaño? – pregunto Ron muy despacio viendo directo a los ojos de Ginny y con una mirada triste.

- No el nunca me engaño, ni siquiera me dijo que me quería, lo nuestro fue cosa de una sola noche y yo fui quien lo inicio.

- Vaya Harry en lugar de ser buscador debería ser golpeador tiene buena puntería – dijo Fred.

- ¿Quieres callarte? – le dijo Molly entre dientes.

- Pero entonces no entiendo Ginny – dijo Ron - ¿Qué paso?

- Harry y yo éramos amigos, salíamos cuando el estaba en Londres y hablábamos por teléfono cuando estaba de viaje, yo no quise que nadie lo supiera porque no quería que ustedes lo estuvieran molestando con preguntas, el se sentía mal por ti Ron pero yo le insistí que no dijera nada y pues yo…

- Te enamoraste – dijo Molly viendo a su hija con melancolía.

- Si me enamore, el nunca me dio a entender que sentía algo por mi mas que una simple amistad así que yo quise entregarme a el antes de que se fuera, el no tiene la culpa de nada.

- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir que tienes un hijo de el? – pregunto Bill.

- Nunca, el se va a casar y va a formar su propia familia.

- Pero Ginny el tiene derecho a saber que tiene un hijo – le dijo Ron.

- No, el me dijo que iba a regresar y no lo hizo, eso significa que yo no le importo, no quiero que piense que lo quiero atar a mi con un hijo por ser famoso, Harry Potter ahora esta fuera de mi vida, así que les pido de favor que nunca vuelvan a mencionar su nombre enfrente de mi, ni ustedes ni sus esposas.

- Pero no puedes hacerle esto – insistió Ron – el merece saber la verdad.

- ¿Para que?

- ¿Cómo que para que? ¡Tiene un hijo!

- Tu mismo escuchaste a la reportera esa Rita Skeeter que se iba a casar y luego llego yo con un hijo ¿Tu crees que no va a pensar que me embarace adrede para que se quede conmigo?

- No, Harry no es así.

- Yo también pensé que era diferente pero ya vez, no regreso, ahora es más famoso y tiene otras prioridades – Ron negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo.

- Ginny – hablo por primera vez Arthur – yo como padre te digo que no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, Harry tiene derecho a saber que tiene un hijo así como tu hijo tiene derecho a su padre, pero tu eres mi hija y quiero lo mejor para ti y si piensas que vas a estar mejor teniendo a Harry lejos lo respeto y te apoyo.

- Gracias papá.

- Solo te pido una cosa, cuando tu hijo pregunte por su papá no le vayas a decir que murió, déjalo con la esperanza de que algún día lo va a conocer, porque tarde o temprano lo va a hacer Ginny y ni tu ni nadie lo va a poder evitar – ella asintió.

- ¿Y entonces porque James? – pregunto George.

- Así se llamaba el papá de Harry, el en una ocasión me dijo que si tenia un hijo le gustaría que así se llamara.

- Bueno al menos vas a respetar algo de Harry.

- Ron se que tu y Harry se hicieron muy buenos amigos pero por favor ayúdame, necesito tenerlo lejos.

- Esta bien Ginny aunque no este de acuerdo te voy a apoyar.

- Bueno pues bienvenido James – Molly cargo a su nieto – el primer Weasley con cabello negro y ojos verdes.

- Gracias a todos y les pido que hablen con sus esposas y novias (refiriéndose a los gemelos) para que esta información no salga de aquí, no quiero que nadie mas sepa quien es el padre de mi hijo.

- No te preocupes Ginny – le dijo Bill – nadie sabrá quien es, promesa Weasley.

Todos bajaron muy serios encontrándose con sus respetivas esposas, Ron vio a Hermione molesto.

- Tu lo sabias.

- Lo supe hace poco, cuando vimos la noticia de que Harry se casaba.

- ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? – la regaño.

- Se lo prometí a Ginny, Ron perdóname pero la vi muy triste y desesperada quería sacar para siempre de su vida a Harry y yo era la única que la podía ayudar.

- Estoy muy confundido Harry era mi amigo y ahora no se que pensar.

- No lo juzgues mal el nunca engaño a Ginny para llevarla a la cama.

- Tienes razón.

_" Harry Potter ha atrapado la snitch, esto es increíble en su primer partido Harry a atrapado la snitch – Harry sonreía al publico mostrando la snitch en la mano – este chico simplemente es el mejor buscador y tiene un gran futuro como jugador internacional de Quidditch, no cabe duda que con el si ganamos el mundial dentro de tres años"_

Todos veían el televisor donde estaba Harry sonriendo, no sabían que sentir ahora por el si coraje o lastima, Harry estaba ganando su primer partido viviendo así su sueño y también era padre por primera vez y sin saberlo.

Con tres años de vida, James simplemente era la alegría de la casa, era un niño muy alegre y carismático, con una sonrisa y unos ojos pispiretos podía conquistar a cuanta persona se ponía delante de el y cuando estaba con su prima Rose, hija de Ron y Hermione, eran dinamita pura, salían a correr por todo el patio de la madriguera sin que nadie los pudiera alcanzar, cuidaban de los animales que tenia su abuela y a veces les construían casas a los gnomos.

Los gemelos le construyeron la escuela que tanto había soñado Ginny, Sortilegios Weasley era todo un éxito y ahora tenían varias sucursales por toda Inglaterra, así que Ginny pasaba sus días en el kinder y siendo mamá.

Una tarde James se encontraba jugando en su cuarto con su snitch de juguete, se lo había regalado su tío Ron en su cumpleaños, se divertía tanto dejándola volar para después atraparla a como diera lugar, tenia varios niveles según que tan rápido y lejos volara, así que su mamá le prohibió que lo pusiera en el nivel mas alto dentro de su habitación, pero como ya tenia mucha habilidad en atraparla rápido decidió hacerlo por primera vez causando que la snitch golpeara por todo el cuarto tirando todo lo que se le pusiera en su camino, James intentaba atraparla pero rebotaba en cada pared rápidamente.

- ¡James! – llego Ginny al oír todo el ruido que producía el estar cayendo las cosas - ¿Qué hiciste?

- Perdón ya la había puesto en este nivel y ya la había atrapado – le decía arriba de su cama tratando de atraparla.

- Te dije que en tu cuarto no – lo regañaba mientras ella también trataba de atraparla.

- ¡Aquí esta! – dijo James con una sonrisa – te dije que ya la había atrapado.

- Dame eso – le dijo seria.

- Pero mamá.

- Dámelo y hasta que no recojas todo esto no vas a tener tu juguetito.

James dio una patada en el piso haciendo un puchero y le entrego la snitch a su mamá. A la mañana siguiente ya había terminado de recoger todo, se había tardado un poco menos si no se hubiera puesto a ver sus caricaturas, así que fue a la habitación de su mamá para pedirle su snitch encontrándola aun dormida, se puso a buscarla por si solo, abrió cajones, sobre su tocador, en el closet y no la encontraba solo le faltaba el cajón de su buró debajo de la lámpara, lo abrió muy despacio para no hacer ruido y despertarla, sonrío al encontrar su juguete preferido lo tomo pero le llamo la atención lo que había debajo de la snitch, era una foto de su mamá con… abrió mucho sus ojitos verdes, en eso se despertó Ginny.

- James ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Mamá ¿el es mi papá? – le mostraba la foto de ella con Harry el día de la boda de Ron y Hermione, la foto que a escondidas se la quito a Hermione el día que la ayudaba con su álbum.

- Si el es tu papá – no podía mentirle, James le mostraba la foto con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

- Me parezco mucho a el.

- Si eres igualito a el.

- ¿Me puedo quedar con la foto mami? – puso la foto sobre su pecho, ella asintió.

- Gracias – le dio un beso y salio corriendo.

- Ahora mas que nunca tengo que tener cuidado de que James no vea los partidos de Inglaterra y ninguna revista o periódico, tendré que hablar con toda mi familia para avisarles que James ya tiene el rostro de su padre – se dejo caer a la cama preocupada.

Harry cada día triunfaba más y mas, era considerado el mejor jugador de Quidditch, el mejor pagado y el más sexy, según la revista corazón de bruja, le llovían contratos y sobretodo mujeres. Un día, como cualquier otro en donde se levantaba, entrenaba o bien jugaba, daba entrevistas, sesiones de fotos y salía con mujeres, le entregaron su desayuno junto con el profeta, empezó a comer hojeando el periódico y se levanto al encontrar una nota con una foto muy especial.

_"Famosos empresarios dueños de Sortilegios Weasley, Fred y George Weasley unieron sus vidas en matrimonio con las señoritas Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell respectivamente"_

Ya ni leía la nota solo veía la foto, una estaban los gemelos con sus esposas pero en la otra estaban toda la familia Weasley con los novios, ahí estaba Ginny abrazada por Ron, Harry la observo detenidamente, ella sonreía a la cámara, se veía hermosa había cambiado un poco en esos tres años que no la había visto, ahora su cuerpo estaba mas embarnecido, su cabello estaba un poco mas corto y sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo que el veía cuando estaba con ella, con su dedo delineo la cara de Ginny en la fotografía.

- Como te extraño Ginny, ya han pasado tres años y aun sigo amándote como antes, por mas que lo he intentado no he podido olvidarte ¿Cómo estas? ¿Eres feliz? Yo no, te necesito para poder serlo – vio a Ron quien también sonreía – a ti también te extraño hermano, eras mi único amigo – recorto la fotografía y la guardo en su cartera y cada noche la veía antes de dormir.

El campeonato mundial se iba a llevar a cabo en Londres y por primera vez iban a jugar Inglaterra contra Bulgaria en la final, Harry estaba nervioso porque Víctor Krum era sin duda un rival muy difícil pero se había preparado muy bien para poder ganar. Todo el ministerio ingles estaba vuelto loco, tenían mucho que trabajar para que el evento fuera un éxito. Ron era el auror encargado de la seguridad dentro del estadio, tenía a su cargo varios aurores y revisarían cualquier cosa o persona que intentara perjudicar el evento.

El día del partido llego, era un mar de gente quienes se dieron cita para presenciar el juego, Ron inmediatamente se puso a trabajar con sus aurores teniendo comunicación con Dean, quien era el encargado de la seguridad afuera del estadio y con Seamus y Tonks, quienes tenían a cargo la seguridad de los invitados especiales, caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando alguien lo llamo.

- ¡Ron! – gritaba Harry corriendo detrás del el ya vestido con su uniforme.

- ¿Harry?

- Hola ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien – no sabia que decirle no esperaba que fuera a encontrárselo y mucho menos que el le hablaría - ¿y tu?

- Un poco nervioso – se quedaron callados viéndose - ¿y como esta Hermione?

- Bien trabajando con todo esto del mundial estamos todos vueltos locos en el ministerio.

- ¿Esta trabajando en el ministerio?

- Si en el departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

- Entonces tendré cuidado de no hacer nada malo – dijo sonriendo.

- Ron – se escuchaba por el radio – Ron soy Dean – Harry cambio su cara al escuchar la voz de Dean.

- Permíteme ¿Qué pasa Dean?

- Hermano necesito que vengas a la puerta cinco encontramos a un tipo con objetos algo extraños.

- Esta bien voy para allá.

- ¿Y como le va a Ginny con Dean? – le pregunto muy serio.

- ¿Cómo? – Ron frunció el ceño extrañado.

- Ron soy Seamus – otra vez lo llamaban por el radio – te necesito en el balcón especial para el ministro de Bulgaria.

- Tengo que irme Harry, me dio gusto verte y mucha suerte – se le quedo viendo – adiós.

Harry vio alejarse a Ron y se sintió mas solo que nunca, pensó que tal vez Ron lo vería con mas ánimos y desearía volver a reanudar esas salidas al bar o a ver películas con Hermione, pero el había sido el responsable de que su amistad se terminara, el se había alejado y nunca hizo nada por comunicarse con el y todo para no saber nada de Ginny, había tirado a la basura la única amistad sincera que había tenido en su vida por no sufrir viendo a Ginny con otro, ese otro que sin duda ya formaba parte de la familia Weasley, esa familia que tanto quería.

El partido estuvo muy reñido pero al final Harry logro atrapar la snitch y habían ganado el mundial. Eso hizo aun más famoso y exitoso a Harry, tenia el mundo a sus pies, era simplemente el mejor.

Una tarde, en la comida dominical de la madriguera, Ginny se encontraba con sus cuñadas en la cocina ayudando a su mamá a preparar la comida.

- ¡Mami! – gritaba James – Mira lo que me regalo mi tío Ron.

- ¿Una escoba? – frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a su hermano quien estaba detrás de su sobrino y ahijado.

- Si, James me la pidió de cumpleaños.

- Pues te recuerdo que todavía faltan unos días para su cumpleaños.

- Pues ya la había comprado no tiene caso que la tenga guardada – le dijo en el mismo tono que ella.

- Esta muy chico Ron.

- Ay Ginny por favor, mis compañeros les compran a sus hijos su primera escoba en cuanto empiezan a caminar. James ven acá – el niño se puso frente a el y Ron se agacho para estar a su misma altura – yo te voy a enseñar a volar y vas a usarla únicamente cuando haya un adulto viéndote ¿entendido?

- Si tío entendido.

- Bueno vamos afuera – le dio una nalgada y James salio corriendo con su escoba - ¿Contenta? – se dirigió a Ginny.

- ¿Qué pretendes Ron?

- No te entiendo.

- Primero le compras una snitch y ahora una escoba ¿Qué sigue? ¿Una cancha de Quidditch?

- No ¿Qué tal un boleto para ir a ver al equipo de Inglaterra?

- No te atrevas – Ron bufo – James encontró una foto de Harry en mi cajón así que ahora mas que nunca necesito de ustedes, James no debe de ver nada referente al equipo de Inglaterra y nada de revistas y periódicos.

- No vas a poder ocultarlo siempre, Harry salio en la portada de una revista así que también ten cuidado de pasar frente a puestos de revistas – salio Ron molesto.

- ¿Por qué dejaste que Ron le comprara una escoba? – le pregunto Ginny a Hermione con los brazos en la cintura.

- ¿Yo? ¿Desde cuando Ron me pide permiso para comprar algo? – todas voltearon a verla – bueno esta vez no lo hizo.

- Lo que pasa es que Ron esta de su lado.

- ¿En realidad si salio en la portada de una revista? Digo siempre sale en revistas pero nunca en una portada – dijo Audrey.

- Si aquí esta – dijo Hermione apenada con Ginny.

- ¿Tu también? Claro no me acordaba que tu también eras muy amiga de el – le dijo Ginny.

- Vaya – exclamo Katie – el hombre mas sexy del mundo mágico – leía el encabezado buscando la página en donde salía el reportaje.

- ¿Otra vez? – bufo Ginny.

- No la otra vez fue el hombre mas sexy entre todos los jugadores de Quidditch ahora es de todo el mundo mágico – dijo Hermione sonriendo pero al ver la cara de Ginny se puso seria.

- Si aquí viene que hicieron una encuesta y quedo por muy arriba de Víctor Krum y hasta de Cedric Diggory – dijo Katie – oh ese Cedric esta muy bien.

- Pues a mi no me preguntaron, yo hubiera dicho que el hombre mas sexy es Charlie Weasley – dijo Tonks despreocupada – sobretodo cuando anda desnudo por toda la casa.

Ginny suspiro poniendo los ojos en blanco, odiaba cuando estaban todas sus cuñadas juntas y empezaban a hablar sobre "intimidades Weasley" y decían cada cosa de sus hermanos que hasta a veces tenia pesadillas de solo imaginárselos.

- ¿Ginny en realidad Harry tiene este cuerpo? – le mostraba la revista en donde Harry salía sin camisa únicamente en jeans y con el cabello mojado y alborotado.

- No se.

- Vamos Ginny tu eres la única entre todas que lo has visto…así. – le dijo sonriendo.

- No – dijo viendo la foto – hace cuatro años todavía no se le marcaban tanto los cuadritos del abdomen y sus brazos estaban un poco mas delgados – todas se empezaron a reír haciendo que Ginny también sonriera.

- Ginny – ahora fue el turno de Fleur - ¿y lo viste completito?

- Fleur por Dios mi mamá no tarda en llegar.

- Fue a traer huevos del gallinero, anda dinos.

- Si lo vi todo – todas gritaron y Angelina golpeaba la mesa como si fuera un tambor.

- ¿Y?

- Y ya dejen de preguntar, recuerden que son las esposas de mis hermanos.

- ¿Y que? – dijo Angelina viendo las fotos de Harry – no por estar a dieta no puede ver una el menú, vamos dinos ¿Qué tal?

- Pues no se es el único que he visto en mi vida y pues a mi me pareció…bien.

- ¿Qué tal es en la cama? – todas se sorprendieron al ver quien preguntaba era Audrey.

- Pues era mi primera vez y fue…

- Ya llegue chicas – decía Molly, todas rodaron los ojos disimuladamente – Ginny acaba de llegar Dean.

- Esta bien.

- Ginny ¿no has pensado en darle una oportunidad a Dean? – le preguntaba Molly – el se preocupa mucho por ti y además James lo adora.

- Mamá te recuerdo que James piensa que su papá trabaja en otro país y el esta esperando que venga, no creo que sea bueno que le diga que estoy saliendo con Dean.

- Pero nadie le va a decir nada a James, hija tienes que pensar en ti, deberías de salir con chicos y Dean te trata como reina.

- Lo se mamá pero no puedo, primero esta mi hijo.

Terminaron todos de comer, James no dejaba de insistirle a su tío que ya le enseñara a volar pero para Ron en esos momentos lo mas importante era seguir con el postre y reposar la comida un rato, así que el que se ofreció a enseñarle fue Dean, salieron todos al jardín trasero para ver a James tomar su primera clase de vuelo.

- Mira James debes de poner la escoba a tu derecha y con tu mano le dices "arriba" al comienzo tal vez no… – James lo hizo e inmediatamente la escoba estaba en su mano.

- ¿Qué mas? – le dijo James sonriendo emocionado, Dean volteo a ver a los Weasley sorprendido.

- Bueno ahora súbete y la escoba va a saber tus pensamientos, con tu mente le tienes que indicar hacia donde quieres ir, con esta escoba solo puedes volar un metro de altura y a muy poca velocidad, así que mantente cerca por si pierdes el equilibrio nosotros… - James salio volando con toda naturalidad todos voltearon a verse sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué mas? – gritaba James ya volando.

- Mantente así lo haces muy bien – le decía Dean.

- ¡Rose suelta mi snitch! – le gritaba James y su prima activo el juguete volando inmediatamente y en un par de minutos James la tenia en la mano levantándola y sonriendo.

- Por Dios estas viendo a Harry en miniatura – dijo Hermione quien se encontraba sentada con Ron y Ginny separada del grupo – me pregunto si James tiene algo tuyo Ginny.

- Creo que no – dijo Ginny viendo a su hijo.

- Tal parece que solo fuiste el horno donde se hizo el hijo de Harry.

- Ginny vi a Harry – le dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

- Ustedes me prohibieron hablar de Harry ¿no?

- ¿Dónde lo viste? – pregunto Ginny.

- En el mundial.

- Bueno eso ya lo sabíamos el iba a jugar.

- En los pasillos, el me hablo.

- ¿Y que te dijo?

- Me saludo… como antes – dijo Ron triste – me pregunto por ti Hermione – Ginny lo miraba esperando que hablara mas – y me pregunto que como te estaba yendo con Dean – le dijo a Ginny.

- ¿A mi con Dean? ¿Por qué?

- No lo se ya no pude seguir hablando con el porque me tuve que ir.

- ¿Y como estaba? ¿Se comporto algo diferente? – le dijo Hermione.

- No, de hecho fue antes del partido ya tenia el uniforme, y me siguió hasta saludarme, se comporto como cuando éramos amigos.

- A lo mejor después te llama.

- No creo recuerda que ya no tengo el mismo celular al menos que le llame a Ginny.

- Eso lo veo muy difícil, el tiene todos mis números de teléfono yo no he cambiado mi celular y no lo ha hecho en cuatro años, no veo porque lo hará ahora.

James ya se había bajado de la escoba y se fue directo a abrazar a Dean, este lo cargo y le dio vueltas por el aire.

- ¿Por qué Harry te preguntaría por Ginny y Dean? – dijo Hermione observando la escena.

- No tengo idea.

- Dean ha sido como un padre para James, ha estado conmigo en momentos felices y amargos como cuando a James le dio varicela y no lo podía llevar al kinder y tampoco lo podía traer aquí para que no contagiara a Rose, el pidió sus vacaciones en el cuartel para cuidarlo mientras yo trabajaba.

- ¿El sabe quien es el padre de James?

- Si, se lo dije hace poco.

- Tal vez tu mamá tiene razón, tienes que pensar en rehacer tu vida y quien mejor que Dean.

- No lo quiero engañar no siento nada por el pero el que mas me preocuparía es James, Charlie le sigue escribiendo cartas haciéndose pasar por su papá y cada vez que las recibe James las lee una y otra vez, tengo miedo de que algún día mi hijo vea a Harry.

- O Harry vea a James – dijo Ron.

- Eso es imposible, pasaran muchos años para que yo vuelva ver a Harry. Todo seria más fácil si James hubiera nacido pelirrojo.

- Tal vez, pero creo que tu destino es tener siempre presente a Harry – le dijo Hermione.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Creo que siempre pregunto lo mismo, bueno a lo mejor les sorprendio un poco la actitud de Ron, pero es que el realmente consideraba a Harry un amigo y sabia que Ginny estaba haciendo mal en ocultarle a su hijo, lo quise hacer asi porque Ron va a hacer parte importante para que este par esten juntos.

En el proximo capitulo el destino vuelve a hacer de las suyas...

Saludos, espero sus reviews ok?


	7. Chapter 7

Era el cumpleaños de James, Ginny como cada año le había preparado un mini pastel con sus velitas y lo despertaba cantándole las mañanitas y entre los dos se comían el pastel a mordidas.

Se prepararon para irse a la madriguera donde se llevaría a cabo el típico festejo de cumpleaños Weasley, James le había pedido a su mamá que su pastel tuviera forma de su snitch como su juguete a lo que ella no pudo negarse. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor del pastel cantándole las mañanitas y cuando terminaron tenia que soplarle a sus cuatro velitas.

- Pide un deseo James – le dijo George, James se concentro y soplo sus velitas.

- ¿Qué deseo pediste James? – le pregunto Rose una vez que ya todos se estaban sirviendo pastel.

- Que mi papá venga hoy – le contesto muy despacio – ya le escribí una carta y le dije que viniera.

Después de abrir todos los regalos, los adultos se encontraban en la sala disfrutando de un delicioso café y el pastel, los niños se había ido al jardín a jugar prometiendo no irse muy lejos. Habían empezado a jugar cuando Crookshanks junior había subido al árbol mas alto y no se podía bajar, Rose empezó a llorar muy asustada, así que Victoire fue a llamar a sus tíos para que lo bajaran pero James al ver que el gato pretendía saltar, subió rápidamente trepando como chango hasta alcanzarlo, lo tranquilizo y al querer volver a bajar una rama se rompió cayendo y golpeándose la cabeza, quedo inconsciente y tenia su cara completamente llena de sangre. Rose se fue corriendo a buscar a su tía Ginny mientras su prima Molly tenia a James entre sus brazos.

- ¡Tía! ¡Tía Ginny! James tiene sangrita en la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo? – le pregunto asustada Ginny al ver a Rose llorando.

- Se cayó del árbol.

Todos salieron corriendo y el primero en llegar fue Ron, se lo quito de los brazos de su sobrina y lo reviso.

- Me lo llevo a San Mungo – dijo preocupado – tiene un corte profundo en la cabeza y esta perdiendo mucha sangre – sin mas se desapareció.

- ¡Espera! – le grito Ginny sin poder ver a su hijo.

- Ginny vamos por la red flu estas muy nerviosa así no puedes aparecerte – le dijo su madre.

- ¡Bill! – grito desesperada Ginny y este la tomo del brazo y juntos desaparecieron.

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala de espera, Ron había entregado a James a un sanador y este le dijo que tenia que esperar, Ginny estaba en un manjar de nervios y caminaba de un lado a otro. Pasada aproximadamente dos horas apareció un sanador.

- ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?

- Esta delicado, logramos cerrarle la herida de la cabeza pero ha perdido mucha sangre, necesita urgentemente una transfusión hoy mismo, nosotros no contamos con ese tipo de sangre así que les pedimos que ustedes se hagan la prueba para saber si son del mismo tipo.

- Claro yo soy su madre daría toda la que tengo.

- Acompáñeme por favor, y después cada uno de ustedes.

Pasaron todos los Weasley junto con sus esposas y ninguno tenia el mismo tipo de sangre que James, el sanador le dijo a Ginny que ella tenia el mismo que todos sus hermanos y padres y las esposas no concordaban, así que pregunto por el padre, el si debería de tener la misma sangre. Ginny sintió que se le iba el alma, su peor pesadilla ahora era una realidad.

- Ginny tienes que buscarlo – le decía su madre – James necesita a su padre.

- No se donde esta – decía tomándose la cabeza preocupada – no se donde localizarlo, no se nada.

- Hoy juega Inglaterra pero no se donde – dijo Fred – voy a investigar.

- No puede ser – decía Ginny llorando - ¿Cómo le voy a decir? ¿Y si su esposa esta con el? ¿Y si no quiere venir? ¿Y si no le importa? ¿Y si no me cree?

- Muéstrale una foto de James y te creerá – le dijo Hermione.

- Ginny no importa como lo vaya a tomar, lo importante es que venga lo más pronto posible.

- Aquí esta – regresaba Fred con un periódico – juega en Australia.

- ¿Quieres que vaya yo a buscarlo? – le pregunto Ron.

- No tengo que ser yo.

- Te acompaño al ministerio para que te den un traslador a Australia.

Ginny llego al ministerio de Australia pidiendo un traslador de regreso para las 9 de la noche, que era la última hora que se autorizaban trasladores. Tomo el autobús noctámbulo para que la llevaran al estadio de Quidditch. No sabía ni como lo iba a encontrar, si le permitirían entrar a hablar con el, si necesitaba algún permiso del entrenador, no sabia nada. Llego ya cuando el partido había empezado, fue directo a la taquilla pero todos los boletos estaban agotados, se sentía desesperada afuera menos iba a poder verlo, un hombre se le acerco al verla afuera de la taquilla.

- ¿Busca boleto? – le dijo muy despacio y ella asintió – aquí tengo unos que están muy cerca de la cancha.

- Si démelo – le dijo desesperada.

- Son 500 galeones.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Si los quiere si no…

- Esta bien démelo no importa.

Entro buscando un mejor lugar donde ponerse para ver a Harry, si era necesario le gritaría o le robaría el micrófono al comentarista para llamarlo. Estaba lleno el estadio, la gente gritaba y brincaba, busco a Harry y lo vio hasta la parte mas alta, definitivamente desde ahí no la iba a escuchar, decidió esperar a que terminara el juego, rezando porque no se alargara mucho, ella debería de regresar con su hijo.

Como era de suponerse Harry atrapo la snitch terminando así el partido, los primeros en salir fueron los del equipo australiano pero los de Inglaterra celebraban en medio de la cancha, muchos aficionados se empezaron a retirar así que Ginny aprovecho para ponerse exactamente arriba del pasillo que daba a los vestidores para poder gritarle a Harry.

Una vez que el equipo dejo de festejar y se disponía a retirarse, Harry se iba acercando cada vez más a Ginny, ella lo observaba fijamente, sentía como cada vez estaba más cerca su más grande miedo. Harry sonreía y mostraba la snitch a los aficionados de Inglaterra que aun permanecían en el estadio cuando volteo hacia arriba del pasillo, ahí la vio, sus ojos estaban viéndolo directamente a el con expresión seria, se detuvo en seco abriendo mucho sus ojos, sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón en ese momento, nunca pensó que ese día de volver a ver a Ginny se llevaría a cabo después del partido, lo había soñado, muchas veces, pero tenerla ahí viéndolo tan seria no supo como reaccionar. Ginny no tuvo la necesidad de gritar, el estaba viéndola y ella pudo notar, a pesar de la distancia, como sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos, tal como los de James cuando algo le sorprende. Ginny lo único que hizo fue levantar su mano y mostrarle su celular y el solamente asintió entrando después al pasillo, ella se sentó a esperar viendo como ya el estadio se estaba quedando vacío después vio su celular y pensó que tal vez Harry no recordaría su numero, habían pasado cuatro años y seguramente el ya lo habría olvidado… y en eso sonó pero no reconoció el numero del identificador.

- Bueno – dijo dudosa.

- Hola – Ginny sintió que se derretía en ese momento al volver a escuchar su voz.

- Hola Harry.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Nunca me imagine verte en un partido y mucho menos en Australia.

- Vine a buscarte – silencio – ¿Harry?

- ¿Para que?

- Necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Tu familia esta bien?

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Si, dame unos minutos voy a bañarme y a cambiarme, no te muevas de donde estas.

- Gracias.

Empezó a respirar normalmente, ya había dado el primer paso, se sintió tranquila al saber que al menos el había aceptado hablar con ella, al poco tiempo llego una chica diciendo que era la asistente del entrenador y que Harry le había pedido que fuera por ella para llevarla a la oficina del estadio.

Se puso a ver los diferentes trofeos, reconocimientos, fotos que había ahí, no habían pasado ni 15 minutos cuando vio entrar a Harry, en ese momento supo que seguía enamorada de el, que el tiempo no había hecho absolutamente nada para olvidarlo, se veía guapísimo recién bañado, vestía unos jeans y una camisa negra.

- Hola Ginny.

- Gracias por recibirme me imagino que tienes compromisos.

- Si hay una conferencia de prensa en unos minutos, tal vez quieras esperarme y podemos hablar más tranquilamente después de que termine.

- No mi traslador sale a las nueve.

- ¿Te vas hoy?

- Si solo vine a buscarte.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo señalándole el sofá para que se sentara, ella así lo hizo y el se sentó en el otro sofá.

- Harry necesito pedirte un favor – Ginny se removía las manos de los nervios.

- Si claro dime.

- Harry…tengo un hijo.

- No lo sabia – trato de que su voz sonara normal a pesar de sentir un dolor en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar.

- El tuvo un accidente hoy y perdió mucha sangre, necesita urgentemente una transfusión de sangre, ni la mía ni la de mi familia funciona – Ginny ya no aguanto más y empezó a llorar.

- Cálmate ¿necesitas que lo traslademos a otro hospital, encontraste uno aquí en Australia? ¿Quieres que te ayude en eso?

- No, el esta bien atendido en San Mungo, lo que necesito es el mismo tipo de sangre que mi hijo.

- Entonces ¿en que te puedo ayudar yo? No te entiendo Ginny, si tu ni tu familia tienen el mismo tipo de sangre entonces el padre…

- Harry…mi hijo tiene cuatro años.

Ella lo vio a los ojos y el se pudo dar cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo, inmediatamente se levanto viéndola como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, se puso blanco y negaba con la cabeza caminando hacia atrás.

- Solo necesito tu tiempo para que vayas a San Mungo y le des tu sangre, te juro que nadie se va a enterar…

- ¡Espera! – Respiro profundamente - ¿Qué me estas diciendo?

- Harry te lo ruego – le salían las lagrimas – te juro que después no te molestare mas.

- ¡Ginny! – la tomo fuertemente de los brazos – dime que lo que estoy pensando no es cierto, yo…no soy…

- Si Harry tu eres el padre de mi hijo.

- No…no puede ser - empezó a caminar de un lado a otro negando con su cabeza y tomándose el cabello nerviosamente – no te creo seguramente es de Dean y ahora que necesitas mi ayuda me dices que es mío.

- ¿De Dean? – frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

- ¡Porque hace cuatro años que vives con el! – le grito.

- ¿De donde sacas eso?

- Yo lo vi – le dijo fulminandola con la mirada.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con Dean ni antes ni ahora – le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Entonces ¿Por qué vienes a decírmelo hasta hoy?

- Ya te dije que vine a buscarte para que le des tu sangre ¡la necesita! Y si no te dije antes fue porque tú te ibas a casar.

- ¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo?

- Ninguna estupidez, tú me dijiste que ibas a regresar y nunca lo hiciste porque te fuiste con una modelo oriental para casarte con ella.

- ¿Modelo oriental? ¿Cho? ¿De donde sacaste tal mentira?

- Salio en las noticias y no te atrevas a negarlo porque había fotos tuyas con ella.

- ¡Claro que lo niego! Casarme yo y con Cho ¡Por Melín! Esto es una tontería, eres una mentirosa ¿Qué quieres Ginny? ¿Dinero? ¿Fama?

- Eres un idiota – le dio una cachetada dejando a Harry con la mejilla colorada, saco una llave de su bolso y se la aventó a la cara – aquí esta tu maldito dinero, es la llave que me dejaste de tu cuenta ahí están tus mil galeones y quinientos mil mas, no los necesito y como podrás darte cuenta no traje a ningún reportero conmigo, si hubiera querido fama lo hubiera hecho desde que supe que estaba embarazada.

- ¿Entonces pretendes que te crea así porque así después de cuatro años?

- Harry – abrió la puerta la chica asistente del entrenador – te esperan para la conferencia de prensa.

- Gracias – la chica se fue y el se sentó en el sofá clavando la mirada hacia el piso.

- Me tengo que ir – le dijo mas tranquila - si quieres que te ruegue, que te suplique, que te implore, que me hinque… lo haré.

- Vete Ginny.

- Es lo único que te pido te dejo el numero de habitación donde esta internado, después todo podrá volver a ser como hasta ahora.

- ¿Por quien me tomas? – levanto la cara para verla - ¿acaso con esto mi vida va a ser igual? Te apareces después de cuatro años y me estas dices que tengo un hijo que no conozco y todo porque me inventas que me iba a casar – ella abrió la boca para hablar - Vete no te quiero ver – volvió a clavar su mirada al piso.

Ginny decidió dejarlo así, ya después le aclararía todo, al fin y al cabo tenia a Ron y a Hermione como testigo, no sabia que sentir al saber que el realmente no se caso. Le anoto el numero de habitación en un papel y lo dejo sobre el escritorio, tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir volteo a verlo, el aun seguía en la misma posición.

- Por cierto se llama James.

Harry levanto su mirada pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta, se levanto muy despacio como si sus piernas no obedecieran sus ordenes y tomo el papel que le había dejado "habitación 184 San Mungo" volteo el papel dándose cuenta que era una foto, ahí estaba un niño de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes sonriendo y saludando con su manita a la cámara, atrás de el Ginny lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, se dejo caer en la silla del escritorio, no había duda: Ginny le había dado un hijo.

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del ministerio australiano volteando de vez en cuando para ver si el la seguía, llegando al departamento de transportes el empleado la recibió.

- Llega justo a tiempo, su traslador ya esta listo.

- Disculpe ¿pueden hacer otro traslador para mas tarde?

- No señorita este es el último autorizado, si necesita otro para más tarde se debe de tener permiso especial del coordinador de transportes mágicos y del ministro.

- Entiendo ¿pero si es alguna emergencia?

- A nosotros solo nos autorizan estos con horarios ya preestablecidos, necesitan tener el permiso especial pero casi nadie lo logra, se tienen que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

- ¿A que hora es el primero?

- A las seis de la mañana y son cada tres horas hasta las nueve de la noche.

- Demonios – bufo Ginny, esperaba que Harry tomara ese y no uno mas tarde.

- Debe de tocarlo ya sino lo va a perder y tendrá que irse hasta mañana.

Ginny lo toco y dio un último vistazo atrás pero no había rastros de Harry cuando sintió que se alejaba de ahí. Llego corriendo a la habitación de su hijo encontrándose con sus padres y sus hermanos, excepto Ron quien había ido a ver como estaban los niños en la madriguera, en la sala de espera que estaba afuera de la habitación de James.

- ¿Cómo esta James?

- Igual, vino el sanador para decirnos que iba a preparar todo para la transfusión – le dijo su madre - ¿Viste a Harry?

- Si.

- ¿Le dijiste la verdad?

- Si ya sabe quien es James.

- ¿Cómo lo tomo?

- Como era de esperarse: me grito, me insulto, discutimos.

- Bueno eso hubiera hecho yo – dijo Percy, el al igual que Ron nunca le gusto la decisión de Ginny, Ron porque Harry era su amigo y Percy porque iba contra las reglas de la moral.

- ¿Y va a venir?

- Por ahora no, tiene una conferencia de prensa en estos momentos.

- ¿Le importa mas eso que su hijo? – le pregunto extrañada Hermione quien acababa de llegar con un café para su suegra.

- No me creyó que James era su hijo, no se porque piensa que yo vivía con Dean y que el es el padre.

- ¿Pero le mostraste la foto de James?

- Se la deje en el escritorio, discutimos y ya lo que quería era venirme, espero que la haya visto.

- Pero Ginny ¿Qué va a pasar con James? – le dijo su madre – necesitamos a Harry.

- Mañana le vuelvo a hablar, tengo su telefono registrado en mi celular, lo buscare hasta convencerlo que James lo necesita.

- ¿Y si se va de viaje? – pregunto Fred.

- Pues lo seguiré, no se, no se que hacer – empezó a llorar – me odia lo pude ver en sus ojos, me odia porque regrese después de cuatro años a decirle que tengo un hijo de el.

- ¿Será porque piense que lo vas a meter en problemas con su esposa? – le dijo Charlie.

- Nunca se caso.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Hermione – pero si lo vimos en las noticias.

- Es lo mismo que le dije pero el piensa que es mentira – se soltó a llorar otra vez - ¡Me llamo mentirosa!

- Cálmate hija – le dijo Arthur abrazándola.

- Tengo que hablar con el sanador para decirle que hoy no se va a hacer la transfusión, espero que no haya ningún problema.

Llego una enfermera y todos voltearon a verla.

- Buenas noches, me mando el sanador para decirles que ya tiene todo listo ¿Dónde esta el padre del niño?

Ginny apenas iba a contestarle cuando escucho una voz varonil, muy conocida para ella, a su espalda.

- Aquí estoy.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior J0r me dijo que era mala y cruel por dejar asi los capitulos, creo que ahora me va a recordar a mi mamá por dejar este asi !J0r no me odies! prometo actualizar rapido, basicamente en el proximo capitulo Harry quiere explicaciones y James y el se ven por primera vez :D aunque Harry esta muy enojado y no se la a poner facil a Ginny.

Prometo regresar pronto.

Gracias por sus reviews.

Un abrazo.


	8. Chapter 8

- Aquí estoy – contesto Harry mirando directamente a la enfermera.

- Sígame por favor.

Harry obedeció a la enfermera sin mirar a nadie mas, paso frente a Ginny quien lo veía asombrada pero el no mostró ningún interés en ella. Arthur tomo de los hombros a su hija y la acompaño a que se sentara en la sala, no quedaba más que esperar.

El sanador tenía a Harry en una camilla sentado mientras le sacaban sangre.

- ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?

- Muy débil, pero ya con su sangre se recuperara muy rápido, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue profundo es por eso que perdió mucha sangre, no se preocupe señor Potter su hijo se pondrá bien.

- Gracias.

- Permanezca un rato mas aquí, tal vez se sienta un poco mareado y le dolerá un poco la cabeza es normal, en un momento vendrá la enfermera a traerle una poción y deberá comer algo, voy con su hijo.

Harry solamente asintió y vio salir al sanador, se recargo en el respaldo de la camilla, se sentía completamente confundido, por la mañana era Harry Potter el famoso jugador de Quidditch a quien no le importaba nada mas que jugar y por la noche era padre de un niño de cuatro años a quien tenia que salvarle la vida. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Ginny vio esas mentiras en las noticias de que se iba a casar? Ahora recordando cuando el salio un par de veces con Cho siempre había reporteros por todas partes y ella le comento en una ocasión que pasaría si ellos se llegaran a casar, no recordaba bien que le había contestado pero lo que si recordaba es que después de esas salidas a ella le ofrecían mas contratos para que fuera la modelo y así fue como la perdió de vista, a lo que a el no le importo, nunca veía las noticias ni leía los periódicos o revistas así que no sabia que chismes le habían inventado.

- Puede levantarse cuando quiera, le recomiendo que vaya a comer algo – le dijo la enfermera sacándolo de sus pensamientos y dándole una poción.

- Gracias.

Se empezó a acomodar la manga de la camisa, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, haciendo cuentas cuando el regreso a buscar a Ginny ella tendría como dos meses de embarazo entonces ¿Por qué busco a Dean? ¿Acaso como según ella el se iba a casar quiso encontrarle un padre a su hijo? ¿Dean la acepto sin hacer preguntas o ella acaso se acostó con el y quiso hacerle creer a Dean que estaba embarazada de el? Sacudió la cabeza _No Ginny seria incapaz de eso_ pensó, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que entre Ginny y Dean hubo algo por que el lo vio.

Así se fue pensando hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo donde se encontró con varias cabezas pelirrojas enfrente, no sabia que decir ni que hacer, pensó que tal vez lo iban a golpear entre todos, como a Michael Corner, por haber embarazado a su única y pequeña hermana, faltaba solamente Ron, pensó que tal vez como ya se lo había encontrado y no le hizo nada el lo ayudaría pero ahora se encontraba solo así que se quedo ahí esperando quien daba el primer paso, se sorprendió al ver quien lo daba era la Sra. Weasley, ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo como lo hacia antes.

- Estas muy flaco – le dijo tomando con sus dos manos regordetas su cara y viéndolo con una sonrisa – debes de comer más.

- Si – estaba completamente sorprendido.

- Vamos hijo Ginny esta con James puedes pasar – le dijo el Sr. Weasley dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Volteo a ver a todos, Hermione lo veía con una sonrisa nostálgica y los demás Weasley no mostraban ninguna queja o molestia por su presencia, al contrario Charlie le abrió la puerta de la habitación para que pasara.

Cuando entro lo primero que vio fue a su hijo, un pequeñito acostado en la cama con una venda en la cabeza, tenia sus ojitos cerrados y su cabello negro revuelto como el, a un lado Ginny tenia su cabeza apoyada en el brazo de su hijo con los ojos cerrados y tomándole su mano. El se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar del otro lado de la cama ahí fue cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de su presencia, se enderezo en la silla y lo vio directamente.

- Gracias por venir, pensé que tal vez vendrías mañana porque tenias la conferencia de prensa – el la mira de lado y volvió su mirada a su hijo - ¿Cómo pudiste venir? El empleado del ministerio me dijo que ya no había trasladores.

- Conozco al ministro de Australia – le dijo sin mirarla.

- Que bien.

- ¿Cuándo nació?

- Hoy cumple cuatro años – Harry volteo a verla sorprendido – si nació cuando fue tu primer juego con la selección de Inglaterra, estábamos viendo el partido cuando tuve los dolores de parto, no alcance a llegar aquí nació en la madriguera.

- ¿Qué sabe de mi? Porque sabe que yo soy su padre ¿verdad?

- El piensa que su padre trabaja en otro país, te conoce por una foto pero siempre hemos evitado que vea partidos de Inglaterra y artículos de revistas y periódicos donde sales tu, Charlie le escribe cartas haciéndose pasar por ti y el también le escribe…

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – le dijo viéndola con desprecio - ¿Hasta cuando tenias pensado mantener esa mentira?

- Ginny – entro Ron a la habitación – te traje un café, hola Harry ¿Cómo estas? – Harry lo fulmino con la mirada y después volteo a ver a su hijo – Ginny ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

- No gracias no tengo hambre.

- Todos se fueron a llevar a sus esposas a sus casas van a venir mañana temprano, mis papas y Hermione están afuera.

- Vayan todos a descansar yo me quedo aquí, Harry me imagino que estas cansado si quieres puedes irte a descansar.

- Ya descanse cuatro años ¿no te parece?

- Nosotros nos quedamos contigo – le dijo Ron – le voy a decir a mis papas que se vayan a la madriguera.

- ¿Dónde esta Rose?

- Se la llevaron Bill y Fleur – ella asintió.

- Harry me comento el sanador que tienes que comer – le dijo Hermione entrando a la habitación.

- No me pienso mover de aquí.

- James no va a despertar por el momento si lo hace te prometo que voy a buscarte a la cafetería, Ron ¿Por qué no acompañas a Harry? – dijo Hermione.

- Claro, vamos Harry tal vez James necesite mas sangre por eso el sanador dijo que tenias que comer.

Harry al comienzo dudo pero pensándolo bien tal vez Ron tuviera razón así que accedió y salio de la habitación seguido por Ron rumbo a la cafetería. Harry ordeno un café pero Ron pidió dos órdenes de emparedados, se sentaron en una mesa junto a una ventana.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando nos vimos en el mundial? Te creí mi amigo.

- Se lo prometí a Ginny, nunca estuve de acuerdo pero ella pensó que era lo mejor.

- ¿Lo mejor? ¿Para quién?

- Para ella y su hijo y aunque no lo creas para ti.

- Si claro, debiste haberme dicho que estaba embarazada, tu sabias como encontrarme.

- Yo no supe que tú eras el padre hasta que nació James.

- ¿Qué?

- Ginny nos dijo que estaba embarazada hasta que tenia tres meses, lo único que nos decía sobre el padre es que estaba de viaje y que cuando regresara nos iba a decir quien era, nunca sospechamos de ti no sabíamos que entre ustedes había algo, cuando vimos las noticias de que te ibas a casar Ginny cambio, la veía triste pero aun así yo nunca me imagine que fuera por eso.

- Eran mentiras, yo nunca me case.

- Pero esa Rita Skeeter dijo…

- ¿Rita Skeeter? Por Merlín ¿Cómo pudieron creerle a esa?

- Ginny pensó que tu ibas a pensar que se había embarazado adrede para que tu estuvieras con ella, así que quiso dejarte el camino libre para que tu fueras feliz – se detuvo un momento mientras la mesera les servia su orden – gracias.

- ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso? Me conocía muy bien.

- Si por eso ella te espero y tú no regresaste.

- Claro que regrese pero la vi con Dean, ella vivía con el.

- ¿Con Dean? No es imposible yo me hubiera enterado.

- ¿Así como te enteraste que yo salía con Ginny cuando estaba en Londres? – Ron bajo la mirada – Por lo visto Ginny es una experta en ocultar cosas.

- Ginny siempre te espero, no nos dijo que tú eras el padre porque tenía miedo que te fuéramos a buscar mientras tú disfrutabas de ser un jugador profesional, confío en tu palabra.

- Y lo hice, pero explícame ¿Por qué demonios estaba Dean con ella? El entraba y salía de su casa con llave, ni tu ni tus hermanos hacen eso.

- No lo se debe de haber una explicación.

- ¿Sabes como me siento? Ginny me hizo a un lado como a un perro, cuatro años de mi vida que desperdicie estando en otros lugares en vez de ver crecer a mi hijo, siento mucha rabia y coraje, creo que nunca la voy a perdonar.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Estar cerca de mi hijo, no pienso estar mas tiempo lejos de el y no me importa lo que piense Ginny.

- Solo te pido que no le hagas daño a mi hermana ni a mi sobrino.

- No te preocupes… amigo – dijo esto ultimo con sarcasmo.

- Oye se suponía que tu también eras mi amigo… - le dijo molesto.

- Claro que si…

- Y embarazaste a mi hermana – Harry se quedo mudo y bajo la mirada, ante esto no tenia nada que decir – mira… - trato Ron de calmarse – Ginny nos dijo que tu nunca la engañaste, que nunca le diste a entender que sentías algo por ella mas que una amistad, que lo de ustedes fue cosa de una sola noche y que ella fue la que lo inicio ¿es eso verdad?

- Si, ¿es por eso que no me golpearon ni tu ni tus hermanos?

- Tal vez, Ginny dijo que tú no tenías la culpa.

- Lo que paso entre Ginny y yo fue cosa de los dos no nada mas de ella.

- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez tengas mas hijos?

- Siempre me cuido pero con Ginny fue diferente, nunca me imagine que esa noche… tu sabes.

La verdad es que Harry ni le paso por la cabeza cuidarse esa noche, siempre era lo primero que pensaba cada vez que estaba frente a una mujer y sabia que iba a terminar en la cama, pero Ginny era completamente diferente, solo se dejo llevar sin permitir que su mente le dijera lo que debería de hacer.

- Harry – llego Hermione corriendo – ya despertó James.

Harry salio corriendo de la cafetería, Ron le dijo a la encargada que les llevara sus ordenes a la habitación 184, tomo de la mano a Hermione y salieron detrás de Harry.

Llegando a la puerta se detuvo para regular su respiración, estaba nervioso, iba a conocer a su hijo y no sabia como lo iba a recibir y lo peor no sabia como actuar delante de el. Ron y Hermione lo alentaron a entrar, sintió el apoyo de los que algún día fueron sus mejores amigos.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, entro encontrándose con Ginny recargada en el pecho de su hijo llorando y el pequeño acariciando el cabello pelirrojo de su madre.

- No llores mamita yo estoy bien – le decía James con lo ojos cerrados – no te preocupes, no me gusta verte así.

Harry se acerco hasta quedar del otro lado de la cama, le conmovía tanto lo que estaba viendo.

- Te quiero mami – le dio un beso en su cabello abriendo sus ojos y se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona - ¡PAPA!

No podía hablar, simplemente tenia un nudo en la garganta que no dejaba que saliera

ni un sonido, su corazón sentía que le iba a explotar de tan rápido que latía, estaba frente a ese pequeñito que lo miraba con esos ojos idénticos a los de el con alegría y sorpresa.

- Viniste, por fin viniste – Ginny ya se había levantado y veía a Harry preocupada – mira mami ya llego mi papá.

- Si mi amor, en cuanto supo que te habías caído del árbol vino inmediatamente.

- No fue nada ya estoy bien.

Harry se acerco y lo abrazo, primero con mucho cuidado, sentía miedo no sabia si de el o de lastimarlo, pero James respondió al abrazo muy fuertemente, un sin fin de sentimientos se mezclaron, tenia entre sus brazos a su hijo, ese pedacito de sangre y hueso que había sido fruto del amor que sentía por Ginny.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le dijo Harry con voz entrecortada viéndolo de frente.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza.

- Duérmete un rato mas cariño.

- No mamá quiero estar despierto, papá ¿te vas a quedar un rato mas?

- Si pero tu mamá tiene razón deberías dormir.

- No, tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño.

- ¿Un sueño? – pregunto Ginny.

- Si siempre sueño que estamos los tres juntos – los abrazo a los dos haciendo que Harry y Ginny estuvieran viéndose a los ojos – díganme que esto no es un sueño.

- Claro que no – le contesto Harry – de ahora en adelante voy a estar contigo más seguido.

- ¿Y tu trabajo Harry? – le pregunto Ginny deshaciéndose del abrazo.

- Hablare con mi jefe y lo solucionaremos – le contesto fulminándola con la mirada, no le gustaba para nada mentirle así a su hijo.

- ¿De verdad papá? – le preguntaba James lleno de alegría ¿vas a estar mas tiempo con nosotros?

- Si campeón te lo prometo, pero ahora duérmete necesitas descansar.

- ¿Mamá como esta Crookshanks junior?

- Esta bien ya lo tiene Rose.

Poco a poco James se fue quedando dormido, Harry y Ginny permanecieron junto a el hasta asegurarse que se encontrara completamente dormido.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? – le pregunto Ginny alejándose de la cama.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que ibas a estar mas tiempo con el.

- Porque es la verdad, no pienso separarme de el, así que vete haciendo la idea de verme seguido aunque no te guste.

- Pero el piensa que estamos juntos, habrá que pensar como le vamos a hacer para explicarle el porque solamente lo vas a ir a ver a el.

- Todo esto no estaría pasando si tú me hubieras dicho la verdad desde un comienzo.

- Por favor Harry, no nos hagamos los tontos, si yo te hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada me hubieras hecho a un lado pensando que buscaba tu dinero o fama, por qué eso fue lo que me dijiste ¿lo recuerdas? O no más bien que era de Dean o me hubieras inventado a alguien más.

- Mira no voy a discutir por eso, tu obligación era decirme la verdad así como la mía era responderte.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No lo se, lo único que se es que quiero estar con el, así que como tu aquí eres la experta en mentiras ve pensando algo.

- No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así…

- Y tú no tenías ningún derecho a ocultarme a mi hijo – salio molesto de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente el sanador los encontró dormidos, sentados y recargando sus cabezas en la cama de su hijo, los movió un poco para despertarlos tenia que revisar a James. Los dos esperaron mientras veían al sanador hacer hechizos sobre el cuerpo del niño en especial en la cabeza.

- ¿Pueden pasar en un quince minutos a mi consultorio por favor?

- ¿Todo esta bien? – pregunto Ginny preocupada.

- Si todo bien pero hablaremos mas tarde tengo que revisar a otros pacientes.

Aprovecharon para lavarse la cara y dientes, Ron y Hermione se quedarían con James por si despertaba mientras ellos no estaban. Llegaron al consultorio y la enfermera los hizo pasar diciéndoles que en un momento llegaría el sanador. Estaban sentados los dos juntos enfrente del escritorio sin dirigirse la palabra.

- Perdón la tardanza – dijo el sanador.

- ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? – pregunto Ginny.

- Esta muy bien quiero dejarlo un par de horas en observación pero para las 4 de la tarde pondrán llevárselo a su casa, le voy a dar unas pociones para que se las lleve básicamente son vitaminas y para que no tenga una infección en la herida, hay que estarla limpiando diariamente y ponerle de nuevo la venda, tráiganlo la próxima semana para revisarlo.

- ¿Alguna otra recomendación? – pregunto Harry.

- Traten que no haga mucho esfuerzo, de preferencia que este acostado o sentado, que no haga corajes o berrinches – dijo sonriendo el sanador – procuren que este contento y que coma bien.

- Muchas gracias.

- Y cuiden que no se vuelva a subir a los árboles, su hijo es muy noble al querer salvar a un gatito.

Salieron del consultorio, Ginny llevaba las pociones que le acababa de dar el sanador.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué se cayo?

- Quería rescatar al gato de Rose.

- ¿Rose?

- Su prima, es la hija de Ron y Hermione.

Un par de horas después James se encontraba ya desayunando, le habían servido unos panqueques con chispas de chocolate, Ginny fue a buscarle mas leche porque se la había devorado, Harry retiraba la mesa de la comida cuando de repente entro Dean sin tocar, James al verlo sonrío.

- ¡Dean! – este lo abrazo.

- Enano ¿Qué paso? Me acabo de enterar en el cuartel al ver que Ron no estaba – lo veía preocupado.

- Me caí del árbol.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el árbol?

- Es que se subió Crookshanks junior y no se podía bajar.

- Por Merlín James es un gato, me diste el susto de mi vida – le dijo abrazándolo de nuevo.

Harry se había quedado paralizado, veía con rabia como su hijo y Dean tenían una relación de padre e hijo.

- Mira Dean vino mi papá – Dean volteo a ver a Harry sorprendido.

- Hola Harry disculpa no sabia que estabas aquí.

- Mi papá se va a quedar mas tiempo con mi mamá y conmigo ¿no es genial?

- Si claro que si.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? – le pregunto a Dean.

- Estaba en una misión enano.

- ¿A cuantos malos atrapaste?

- A ninguno estaba haciendo una investigación, pero te traje tu regalo.

- ¿Me compraste lo que yo quería?

- Claro que si, solo que te lo doy mas tarde porque salí corriendo y lo olvide.

- Disculpen – entro una enfermera y dirigiéndose a Harry le pregunto - ¿el niño tiene sus vacunas al corriente? – Harry no supo que contestar.

- Si – dijo Dean al ver que Harry no sabia que decir – las de los cuatro años se las aplicaron hace tres días.

- Gracias – salio la enfermera anotando algo en el expediente.

- Papá me pusieron una inyección así de grande – decía James – y no llore ¿verdad Dean?

- Si fuiste muy valiente, yo traigo a James a las vacunas cuando Ginny no puede – le dijo Dean a Harry apenado, sabia como debería sentirse el en esos momentos.

- Supongo que tengo que agradecértelo – le dijo muy serio.

- Aquí esta tu leche cariño – dijo Ginny entrando y se sorprendió al ver a Dean y Harry viéndose a los ojos – Hola Dean no sabia que estabas aquí.

- Me entere en el cuartel que James estaba aquí, Ron se reporto con el jefe para llegar tarde hoy – Dean se acerco dudoso a darle a un beso en la mejilla a Ginny, siempre la saludaba así – pero al parecer esta muy bien.

- Mamá Dean me compro lo que le pedí.

- Dean no debiste siempre le compras todos sus caprichos.

- Es su cumpleaños Ginny, bueno tengo que irme ni siquiera avise que salía – dijo viendo la cara de Harry que indudablemente estaba molesto – después nos vemos.

- No se te olvide que prometiste llevarme al zoológico.

- No enano – salio de la habitación diciendo adiós con la mano.

Ginny volteo a ver a Harry y este la miraba con reproche, sabia que si no estaba James en esos momentos estaría escuchando sus gritos como el día anterior pero estaba segura que en cuanto estarían solos de nuevo el le pediría explicaciones al respecto.

Llegaron a la casa de Ginny, Harry llevaba cargando a James y ella le indico donde estaba su cuarto para que lo acostara en su cama. Al acostarlo pudo ver la foto que había en el buró del niño donde estaban el y Ginny sonriendo a la cámara el día de la boda de Ron y Hermione, ese día en donde habían concebido a ese pequeñito que tenia enfrente.

- Te voy a preparar la tina para darte un baño – decía Ginny mientras sacaba ropa limpia del niño de la cajonera.

- Mira papá aquí esta mi snitch y mi escoba me las regalo mi tío Ron.

- Genial, te voy a enseñar a volar.

- No ya se volar, Dean me enseño.

Ginny cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, no volteo a ver a Harry pero podía sentir su mirada clavada en ella.

- Bien entonces después volamos o mejor aun tú vuelas conmigo en mi escoba.

- ¿Es veloz?

- Como no tienes una idea.

Harry ayudo a Ginny a bañar a James, después de varios intentos y regaños se tomo sus pociones que le había recetado el sanador, descanso junto con Harry que en ningún momento se despegaba de el. Por la noche Ginny se dispuso a preparar la cena, se encontraba en la cocina cuando escucho un "muffliato" y supo lo que venia.

- Ahora si me vas a explicar ¿Por qué carajos Dean trata así a James?

- No me hables así.

- ¡AL DIABLO CONTESTAME!

- Dean es mi amigo y siempre me apoyo, le tiene mucho cariño a James y siempre lo ha tratado muy bien.

- ¿Tratado muy bien? ¡Por Merlín pero si actúa como si fuera su padre!

- Piensa lo que quieras.

- Escúchame muy bien – le dijo tomándola de los brazos – aquí el único padre de James soy yo así que lo quiero lejos de mi hijo.

- Suéltame – le dijo soltándose de el – Dean y James son muy buenos amigos así que no vas a poder separarlos de la noche a la mañana.

- ¿No será que la no quiere separarse del el eres tu?

- Otra vez con lo mismo, ya te dije que entre Dean y yo no hay nada, pero piensa lo que quieras que me tiene sin cuidado.

- Desearías que el fuera el padre ¿verdad? – Ginny lo miro indignada, ella concibió a su hijo con amor, ese amor que aun sentía por el, trataba por todos los medios de no llorar.

- Mira por mas que te de explicaciones no me vas a creer así que será mejor que aquí lo dejemos, por ahora lo que me preocupa es que le vamos a decir a James.

El celular de Harry empezó a sonar, el bufo mal humorado sabía quien era porque tenía varias llamadas perdidas.

- Bueno.

_- ¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué te desapareciste ayer? ¿Sabes todos los comentarios que hicieron de ti? Tuve que inventar que te habías lastimado, ven inmediatamente – le decía su entrenador._

- No puedo tengo un problema personal.

_- ¡Me importa un cacahuate tu problema personal!_

- Pero a mi no, así que te aguantas y si hay algún problema pues me corres y se acabo.

- _No es para tanto – le dijo mas tranquilo - ¿Cuándo vienes?_

- Mañana.

_- ¿Al entrenamiento?_

- Si – y sin mas colgó.

Ginny no le dijo ni una sola palabra, sabia que estaba muy enojado solamente lo vio sentarse en la mesa revolviéndose el cabello.

- Vamos a decirle a James en que trabajo – le dijo mas tranquilo y levantado la mano al ver que Ginny iba a hablar – le voy a explicar que antes no me dejaban quedarme porque estaba en periodo de prueba y después tenia que viajar mucho, ya no quiero mentirle a mi hijo.

- Esta bien ¿pero aun así me preguntara porque no le dije antes?

- Porque pensábamos que era lo mejor para el al no verse involucrado en la prensa y que sus amiguitos lo molestaran por tener a un padre que es jugador de Quidditch.

- ¿Qué le vamos a decir al ver que no estamos juntos?

- Pues que tengo que viajar o entrenar muy temprano y eso no me permite quedarme aquí.

- ¡Mamá! – gritaba James saliendo de su habitación, inmediatamente Harry quito el hechizo.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? No debes levantarte.

- ¿Puedo dormirme hoy con ustedes?

Ginny volteo a ver a Harry asustada encontrándose con sus ojos igual de sorprendidos ¿Ahora que le iban a decir a su hijo?

* * *

Como ven Harry esta muy enojado y celoso de Dean, pero habra algo que hara que crea en Ginny ¿alguien tiene idea de que es? pero me estoy adelantando mucho, todavia el destino les tiene preparadas varias sorpresas ( destino significa ideas mias e invento de leyes magicas jeje).

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero no haberme tardado tanto para dejar de ser mala, cruel y no me acuerdo que mas jajajaja.

Una abrazotote.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry y Ginny se llevaron a James a su habitación y le explicaron detalladamente en que trabajaba Harry y el porque aun no podía quedarse con ellos, el no entendía muy bien pero aun así acepto lo que les dijeron sus padres. James conocía el Quidditch por sus tíos pero no sabia que Inglaterra tenia un equipo y mucho menos que su papá jugara en el, así que aun no comprendía el significado de "Mi papá es un famoso jugador de Quidditch", a el solamente le importaba que su papá estuviera con el.

Harry pasaba los días entrenando únicamente con un horario establecido y cuando tenia juego simplemente se limitaba a su trabajo de atrapar la snitch y ya, nunca pensó que el Quidditch pasara a segundo plano, ahora lo que mas le importaba era esta el mayor tiempo posible con su hijo.

Una tarde decidió llevarlo al entrenamiento, James estaba encantado de estar en un campo de Quidditch, Harry lo paseaba en su escoba y le explicaba los diferentes tips para atrapar la snitch. Cuando sus compañeros del equipo lo saludaron, Harry lo presento como su hijo "James Potter", estaba orgulloso, sobretodo porque era una calca exacta de el. De regreso a la casa de Ginny James le pregunto.

- ¿Papá porque dijiste que me llamaba James Potter?

- Porque así te llamas.

- No yo me llamo James Arthur Weasley Prewett.

- ¿Cómo? – Harry frunció el ceño, no había pensado en ese dato, era obvio que Ginny no lo había registrado con su apellido y eso hizo que aumentara más su coraje hacia ella.

- Así es como pongo mi nombre en mis cuadernos.

- Bueno ya después hablaremos de eso – le sonrió – ahora vamos por tu helado.

Llegando a la casa de Ginny la encontró con Ron y Hermione merendando con un pastel de melaza, como siempre Harry llegaba con mala cara de solo ver a Ginny y ahora con mucho más razón.

- Mira mamá mi papá me compro un ajedrez mágico.

- Déjame verlo chaparro – le decía Ron mas emocionado – recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado y después nos echamos una partidita.

- James ve a tu cuarto para que lo abras, recuerda lo que dijo el vendedor, debes de acomodarlos muy bien – el niño salio corriendo rumbo a su cuarto - Me quieres explicar ¿Por qué demonios James lleva tus apellidos? – le pregunto Harry a Ginny sin importarle que no estuvieran solos.

- Así lo tuve que hacer, no podía ponerle Potter porque te recuerdo que no estabas cuando fuimos a registrarlo.

- Pero ahora si estoy así que mañana mismo vamos a ir al ministerio a cambiarle el apellido.

- Harry – dijo Hermione interrumpiendo – no se puede.

- ¿Cómo que no se puede? – Harry frunció el ceño molesto.

- No, hay una ley mágica donde solamente las parejas casadas pueden registrar a los hijos, es por eso que los padres de Ginny registraron como a su hijo a James, ella como madre soltera no podría.

- Bueno hablare con el ministro si es necesario, conozco a mucha gente en el ministerio.

- Es una ley Harry y nadie puede romperla ni siquiera el mismísimo ministro.

- Debe de haber una solución entonces.

- La única que hay es que... ustedes...se casaran.

- Eso es absurdo - dijo Ginny.

- Si esa es la única solución la acepto - dijo Harry seguro de si mismo - haría cualquier cosa para que James lleve mi apellido y sea reconocido como mi hijo.

- ¿Para que quieres que lleve tu apellido? Es tu hijo y ya – Ginny abrió los ojos asustada - Me lo quieres quitar, es eso ¿verdad? Quieres que lleve tu apellido para quitármelo.

- No seas tonta, yo no soy como tu, nunca alejaría a mi hijo de su madre. Nos casamos, registramos a James y nos divorciamos, asunto concluido.

- Tampoco es así - dijo Hermione y Harry la vio con cara de fastidio - cuando las parejas se unen en matrimonio firman un contrato en donde se estipula que van por voluntad propia, esto empezó cuando los magos y los muggles empezaron a relacionarse y para tener un mejor control sobre...- Harry le hizo señas con las manos para que fuera al punto - todo matrimonio debe de estar casado al menos un año para poder divorciarse y además...vivir juntos.

- ¿Que? - dijo Ginny - ya ves es imposible.

- Pues si no quieres tu puedo conseguirme a otra mujer, conozco a muchas que aceptarían casarse conmigo, puedo demostrar que James es mi hijo y ya casado lo puedo registrar, recuerda que tengo muchas influencias en el ministerio, así que piénsalo bien Ginny y mañana hablamos - tomo sus llaves del auto y se detuvo frente a ella - recuerda que lo que me propongo lo consigo.

Harry azotó la puerta al salir y Ginny se dejo caer en la silla llorando.

- Me lo quiere quitar, pero no puede ¿verdad Hermione? Yo soy su madre y la ley siempre protege a las madres.

- Ginny te voy a hablar no como amiga ni como cuñada sino como empleada del ministerio - suspiro - ante la ley tú no eres la madre de James sino su hermana, y si Harry se casa y mueve sus influencias puede registrar a James como su hijo.

- Pero ¿y donde quedo yo?

- Harry lo podría manejar como que el no sabia que tenia un hijo...

- Cosa que es verdad - dijo Ron y las dos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

- Y pues que tú...eres una mala madre o cosas por el estilo y que tus padres tuvieron que registrar a tu hijo, hay gente muy mañosa dentro del ministerio y Harry les podría pagar muy bien.

- ¿Porque tanta importancia en el apellido?

- Es la descendencia Ginny, a mi no me gustaría que Rose se llamara Rose Granger, es mi hija y quiero que tenga mi apellido, cuando muera automáticamente todas mis cosas pasarían a su nombre, eso es lo que quiere Harry y créeme que lo entiendo, piénsalo bien Ginny porque si Harry se llegara a casar con otra mujer ella no perdería la oportunidad de seguir casada con el por mas años, recuerda que Harry es millonario y esa tipa puede ser muy inteligente.

- ¿Que voy a hacer?

- La única solución es que se casaran - dijo Ron - así los tres saldrían ganando: Harry lograría que James lleve su apellido, tú serias la madre de James ante la ley pero sobretodo a tu hijo lo harían muy feliz, aunque fuera solo un año, de tener a sus padres juntos bajo el mismo techo.

- Si tú ante la ley eres la madre de James, nunca Ginny, nunca Harry te lo podría quitar – le dijo Hermione seriamente.

A día siguiente, Ginny esperaba a Harry quien se había ido con James al parque para hablar sobre la decisión que había tomado, mientras preparaba su ya famoso pastel de chocolate. Después de un tiempo los dos entraron por la puerta de la cocina, Harry cargaba a James en sus hombros.

- Ya llegamos mami ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Pastel de chocolate.

- ¿Por qué no hiciste de melaza? – Harry sonrió y lo bajo al piso.

- Porque no tenia pero también te gusta este.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y James salio corriendo a abrir, saludando muy alegremente a su mejor amigo de la escuela Bobby, quien venia acompañado por sus padres.

- Hola Ginny, señor Potter – dijo Emily, mamá de Bobby.

- Harry por favor.

- Hola Harry – lo saludo Paul, papá de Bobby – Ginny ¿Qué tal?

- Esperamos no haber molestado.

- No Emily – le dijo Ginny – pero pasen a la sala.

- No ya nos vamos quería pedirte de favor si Bobby podría quedarse a dormir esta noche con James, es que es nuestro aniversario de bodas – sonrió y Paul la abrazo por la espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Claro ¿Dónde esta su pijama y sus cosas?

- Primero vamos a ir al cine pero Bobby quiere acompañarnos.

- Estoy haciendo pastel de chocolate – dijo Ginny a Bobby, quien inmediatamente abrió sus ojos como platos – y necesito ayuda para ponerle el betún ¿Qué dices?

- Me quedo – todos sonrieron.

- Si quieres después de que regresen del cine pasan a dejarme sus cosas.

- Gracias Ginny, bueno nos vamos se nos hace tarde.

Se despidieron de la pareja para después regresar a la cocina, Ginny les dio a cada niño una cuchara y empezaron a ponerle el betún de chocolate al pastel. Estaban muy entretenidos cuando James hablo.

- Papá ¿Por qué tú no abrazas ni le das besos a mi mamá como lo hace el papá de Bobby con su mamá?

Harry, que estaba leyendo un libro que tenia Ginny, se quedo paralizado sin saber que contestar volteo a ver a Ginny pidiendo ayuda.

- Si lo hace cariño, solo que tu no nos ves.

- Es asqueroso – dijo Bobby – mis papas se la pasan dándose besos y abrazándose.

- Pero cuando llega tu papá de trabajar siempre le da un beso a tu mamá, yo nunca he visto que mi papá haga eso.

- Como te dijo tu mamá James – dijo Harry – yo le doy besos cuando tus no estas, pensamos que tal vez no te guste vernos como a Bobby no le gusta ver a sus papas.

- Mis papas se dan muchos besos y después cuando se duermen están abrazados, así están toda la noche, todos los papas duermen juntos en una cama a mi me gusta ir con ellos cuando tengo frío o cuando hay una tormenta porque me da miedo.

- Mi papá no se puede quedar con nosotros – James bajo su carita triste.

- ¿Quién quiere partir el pastel? – Ginny cambio el tema al ver así a su hijo, Bobby inmediatamente levanto la mano - ¡Bobby! Y ¿Quién quiere comer pastel en la cama viendo el hombre araña? – James levanto su carita sonriendo.

Después de que Ginny dejara todo listo en la habitación de James para que los niños pudieran comer y ver la película, regreso a la cocina para hablar con Harry.

- Me preocupa James, no quiero que su infancia sea triste por nuestra culpa.

- Harry, he decidido que nos casemos – esto sorprendió a Harry sobretodo por lo directa que había sido – yo también quiero que James sea reconocido como mi hijo.

- Bien – estaba nervioso pero lo disimulo muy bien – entonces mañana vamos al ministerio.

- No preferiría primero hablar con mis padres para explicarles, mañana iré a comer a su casa.

- Esta bien yo te acompaño, creo que es mi deber – se quedaron un rato en silencio – acerca de lo de vivir juntos voy a comprar una casa para mudarnos ahí.

- ¿Comprar una casa? – Ginny frunció el ceño – no yo no me quiero ir de aquí.

- No pretenderás que yo me mude aquí.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Ginny por favor, tu casa es muy chica, solamente hay dos recamaras ¿Dónde crees que dormiré yo?

- En la mía – Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido – ya escuchaste a Bobby lo que dice de sus padres, además James quiere dormir con nosotros, ya se que estas acostumbrado a las comodidades y lujos y que mi casa y mi cama se te hacen muy poca cosa…

- No estoy diciendo eso…

- Pero estarías aquí por muy poco tiempo considerando que solo seria por un año, en unos meses empieza la Eurocopa y vas a tener juegos amistosos antes, así que no creo que pases mucho tiempo aquí.

- ¿Por qué mejor no compro una casa a tu gusto y después de que nos divorciemos tu te quedas ahí con James?

- No quiero nada de ti – Harry bufo rodando los ojos – además aquí tengo mi trabajo cerca y esta casa la estoy pagando con mi esfuerzo.

- Esta bien lo haremos a tu manera, hay que pensar también en como vamos a… simular que estamos enamorados.

- Ya pensaremos en algo.

Lo cierto es que a los dos les preocupaba no simular estar enamorados el uno del otro. Harry no quería pensar en eso, trataba por todos los medios de odiar a Ginny por lo que le había hecho pero sabia que nunca lo lograría, por ahora solo era rabia, coraje, resentimiento, frustración y trataba, cada vez que tuviera oportunidad, de hacerla sentir miserable para descargar esos sentimientos que lo quemaban por dentro. Ginny, por su parte, sabia que Harry la odiaba y que cada vez que el la lastimaba con sus palabras, sus miradas de reproche, sus actos ante ella (como dejándola hablando sola, azotar la puerta, palabras hirientes, comentarios sarcásticos) eran porque el quería vengarse de ella.

- Tengo que irme.

- ¿No le ibas a contar un cuento a James antes de dormir?

- No tardo.

- Puedes tardarte todo lo que quieras solo te preguntaba para saber que le voy a contestar si me pregunta por ti – Harry salio de la casa sin contestarle, ella solo tomo una rebanada de pastel y al darle una mordida sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar – tengo que acostumbrarme a vivir así por un año.

Al día siguiente llegaron los tres juntos a la madriguera, James se había ido a jugar al jardín mientras sus padres y abuelos hablaban en la cocina, dándoles la noticia de su matrimonio para arreglar los apellidos de su hijo.

- Creo que han tomado la decisión correcta – les decía Arthur.

- ¿Y para cuando es la fecha?

- El lunes mamá.

- ¿Este lunes? – pregunto exaltada – pero es en dos días, no podemos organizar una boda en dos días.

- No habrá boda solo iremos Harry y yo al ministerio y ahí firmaremos, Ron y Hermione serán nuestros testigos.

- Pero…pero…

- Cálmate Molly ellos así lo quieren – le dijo Arthur con tristeza.

- Al menos – empezó a sollozar – déjenme hacerles una comida especial – y se soltó llorando.

- Mamá por favor no te pongas así.

- Eres mi única hija, yo soñaba con organizar tu boda – le decía limpiándose las lagrimas – cuando veía a todas mis nueras con sus madres acompañándolas a probarse el vestido de novia, a escoger las flores, el diseño de las invitaciones, yo decía que eso lo iba a vivir algún día solamente una vez y que lo iba a disfrutar como nunca.

- Mamá siempre estuviste en la organización de las bodas de mis hermanos.

- Pero no es lo mismo, ellas solo pedían la opinión de sus madres y a mí…

- Molly por favor.

- Arthur, cuando se casaron Bill y Fleur tu me dijiste que te sentirías sumamente feliz el día que entregaras a tu hija en el altar como lo hacia el padre de Fleur.

- Eso – Arthur bajo la cabeza – eso paso hace mucho, Molly siempre hemos apoyado a nuestros hijos y ahora Ginny nos necesita.

- Es que tu no la veías cuando era una niña, se ponía mis tacones y un vestido blanco largo que me hizo que se lo comprara en la tienda de ropa de segunda mano, usaba una sabana de velo y decía que se iba a casar – Ginny sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar – ponía sus ositos de peluche alrededor simulando ser los invitados y tomaba al mas grande y se ponía a bailar con el.

- Creo que tu mamá tiene razón – le dijo Harry a Ginny después de permanecer en silencio escuchando a los señores Weasley, a quienes les tenia un cariño muy especial.

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Ya no quieres registrar a James con tu apellido? – le dijo con una expresión de alegría a lo que Harry la vio mal.

- No, me refería a la boda podemos organizar una, así James también estaría contento, le podemos decir que no habíamos podido casarnos por mi trabajo y que ahora es diferente, ya casados podemos vivir juntos los tres.

- Eso haría muy feliz a James – dijo Molly con una sonrisa – lo único es que es imposible organizar una boda en dos días.

- Podemos casarnos la próxima semana – dijo Harry – tengo una amiga que es organizadora de bodas voy a llamarla para que se pongan de acuerdo las tres.

- Me parece perfecto, una semana es muy precipitado pero es mejor que dos días.

- Aquí tienes – le dijo Harry a Ginny sacando una cajita negra de su bolsillo.

- ¿Qué es? – Ginny frunció el ceño y abrió la cajita encontrando un anillo de compromiso, el anillo mas hermoso que jamás haya visto - ¿Por qué?

- No vamos a casar, es lo que se acostumbra ¿no? – se levanto tomando su celular - Voy a llamar a Luna para que venga lo antes posible para empezar con los preparativos.

Ginny se quedo paralizada, a eso había ido Harry el día anterior cuando salio diciendo que no tardaba, que en realidad si tardo y mucho, ella pensó que había salido a un bar o con alguna mujer pero había ido a comprarle su anillo de compromiso, se lo puso y no pudo evitar sonreírle a sus padres.

Inmediatamente Molly le hablo a todos sus hijos para que se reunieran en la madriguera para festejar el compromiso de Harry y Ginny, estaba feliz que su hija se fuera a casar con alguien, que ella sabia, que su hija amaba y confiaba plenamente en que Harry con el tiempo llegara a perdonar a Ginny.

Harry le hablo a su amiga Luna Lovegood para que se pusiera de acuerdo con Ginny en la organización de la boda, accediendo de inmediato y diciéndole que iría en ese momento, Harry le dio la dirección de la madriguera y salio al jardín delantero a esperarla. Ron, que acababa de llegar, salio a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla con Harry sentándose a un lado de el y ofreciéndole la cerveza.

- ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan insoportables cuando se trata de una boda?

- No lo se – le dijo Harry después del primer trago.

- Ahí esta toda la bola alrededor de Ginny viendo el anillo, que por cierto esta increíble ¿Cuánto te costo? Por que esos son carísimos, recuerdo cuando le estaba buscando a Hermione el suyo tuve varios infartos en el corazón.

- No recuerdo cuanto costo – volteo a ver a Ron - ¿Tu crees que le haya gustado a Ginny?

- Claro si hasta me gusto a mí – le dijo sonriendo haciendo que Harry también sonriera.

- No sabia cual escoger, Ginny tiene su piel tan suave y sus manos son pequeñas ¿te has fijado en las pequitas que tiene en sus dedos? Se ven hermosas en esa piel blanca, tenia que encontrar un anillo especial para su perfecta mano – Ron observaba a Harry, quien mientras hablaba veía el jardín y tenia una mirada con cierto brillo.

- No, no las he visto.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Las pequitas en sus manos, yo también tengo – le dijo viéndose las manos – y muchas.

Harry se levanto al ver el auto de Luna, recibiéndola con un abrazo y presentándola a toda la familia Weasley quienes inmediatamente, como era costumbre, la trataron como una mas de la familia.

Molly, Ginny y Luna se fueron a la habitación del segundo piso para empezar a hablar de la boda. Luna era una chica un poco extraña por su aire soñador, siempre sonreía a todos y su voz era como la de una niña de 10 años.

- Qué bonita habitación ¿Era tuya Ginny?

- Si era mía cuando vivía aquí – Luna tomo un portarretratos donde venia Ginny.

- Eres más bonita de lo que me había dicho Harry.

- ¿Cómo? – se extraño Ginny.

- Harry me dijo que eras muy bonita, no espera – se quedo pensando – la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, si esas fueron sus palabras.

- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

- Hace mucho – Ginny volteo a ver a su madre con el ceño fruncido, la amiga de Harry era mas rara de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Tienes mucho de conocerlo? – le pregunto Molly.

- Si desde niños, íbamos a la escuela juntos y éramos vecinos.

- ¿Y el te hablo de mi?

- Si, me platico que te había conocido y hace días me hablo para decirme que tenia un hijo contigo – se puso seria – esta muy enojado.

- Si lo se.

- Bueno empecemos – de nuevo volvió a sonreír haciendo aparecer una libreta y una pluma.

Durante toda la semana Luna llegaba a la madriguera muy temprano con Molly para ver los preparativos, las dos pasaban horas y horas en la calle y solamente requerían a Ginny para la prueba del vestido o de peinado y maquillaje. Ginny no podía estar siempre con ellas por estar en la escuela pero confiaba plenamente en los gustos de su madre. Al comienzo Molly se iba a las tiendas mas económicas pero Luna le mostró un cheque sin números firmado por Harry y se la llevo a las mejores tiendas de Londres. Acordaron que la boda fuera en la madriguera como todas las de los Weasley, Harry estuvo de acuerdo pero le hizo prometer a Luna que no quería nada de prensa ese día. Solo faltaba el padrino de Harry, el quería que fuera Ron pero no sabia como pedírselo.

- Solo díselo y ya.

- No se Luna, es su hermano.

- ¿Y? – el se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez le diga a… es inútil no tengo amigos.

- ¿Perdón?

- Tú no puedes ser mi padrino, tiene que ser un hombre. ¿Te das cuenta Luna? Siempre luche por conseguir mi sueño de ser jugador profesional sin importarme nada, y aquí estoy siendo el mejor y el mas famoso pero completamente solo, no tengo amigos porque desde muy temprano empecé en ese ambiente, solo me quedas tu que te conocí antes de entrar ahí.

- ¿Y porque Ron?

- El es diferente, siento que me habla por ser yo y no jugador.

- ¿Y porque Ginny? – Harry frunció el ceño – Porque estas completamente enamorado de ella.

- Claro que no – Luna levanto una ceja – a ti no te puedo engañar, si lo estoy y es lo que mas rabia me da, ella me ve como un intruso y que para su mala suerte quedo embarazada de mi.

- Yo no lo creo, ella te ve como Harry y como el padre de su hijo, y aunque no lo creas te tiene mucho miedo.

- Si cree que le quiero quitar a James, por eso accedió a casarse conmigo.

- ¿Lo piensas hacer?

- Nunca, jamás le haría tanto daño aunque ella me lo hizo a mí, pero a veces es tanto mi coraje que a la menor provocación estallo.

- Ahora van a vivir juntos.

- Si voy a hacer lo posible por mantenerme lejos de ella, cuando este en su casa pasare todo el tiempo con mi hijo.

- Bueno eso es lo que tú planeas pero veremos que les depara el destino.

* * *

Hola, como ven no deje a Harry en la casa de Ginny para que cuando el entre a la habitacion de ella de nuevo sea en su noche de bodas y tengan recuerdos de que hicieron la ultima vez que estuvieron ahi jajajaja, asi que mil disculpas a los que me dijeron que si le diera gusto a James.

Bueno espero sus reviews, ahora si creo que estare actualizando cada semana, ahora me tarde casi dos, pero ya arreglaron mi compu y mi hija regreso a la escuela (siempre la tengo de metiche y preguntandome que escribo, cosa que nadie en mi familia sabe que escribo fanfics) asi que tendre un poco mas de tiempo, espero no estarlos fastidiando cada semana.

Abrazotes a todos, mil gracias y de veras espero sus reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Había llegado el día de la boda, Ginny se fue desde muy temprano a la madriguera donde ya se encontraba Luna y su madre dirigiendo a todo el personal que se encargaba de las flores, la comida, la música, la carpa, etc.

Hermione y Luna ayudaban a Ginny a ponerse su vestido, era uno sencillo pero muy presentable para la ocasión: largo, color beige con unos pequeños brillos en el escote, su cabello lo tenía recogido con una pequeña tiara donde partía el velo.

- Estas hermosa Ginny – le decía Hermione emocionada.

- Gracias – le contesto con una media sonrisa.

- Eres perfecta para Harry, lo que siempre busco en una mujer lo encontró en ti.

- Creo que estas equivocada Luna Harry nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, el esta acostumbrado a chicas con elegancia y finas.

- Que va – dijo sonriendo – esas son las que mas detesta.

- ¿No has visto las revistas donde sale con diferentes de esas?

- Por eso sale con ellas y las cambia seguido, porque solo las quiere para pasar el rato y no para algo serio ¿Ya ves? Se casa contigo.

- Por James.

- Y por ti, aunque el no lo quiera ver porque tiene esa nube de coraje que lo mantiene ciego, con el tiempo esa nube se empezara a disolver para dejar a la vista el amor.

Ginny volteo a ver a Hermione quien solo se encogió de hombros, ella tampoco entendía a esa chica.

Harry llego a casa de Ron dos horas antes de la boda. Después de tomar suficiente valor Harry le había pedido que fuera su padrino a lo que el acepto gustoso y sin ningún cuestionamiento. Para no ser visto saliendo del hotel vestido muy elegantemente, Ron le sugirió que se arreglara en su casa y de ahí se aparecieran directamente en la madriguera.

- Recuerdo cuando me case que tú me ayudaste a ponerme toda esta bola de cosas – le decía Ron arreglándole la corbata.

- Si como pasa el tiempo.

- Aunque no lo creas yo te consideraba mi amigo.

- Yo también, de hecho… mi único amigo.

- Harry – Ron se paro detrás de el y Harry lo miro por el reflejo del espejo - ¿estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Tú puedes tener a cualquier mujer, la que quieras y precisamente te casas con Ginny.

- Sabes porque lo hago.

- Y tu también sabes que Ginny ya no te separaría de James y que nunca te negaría derechos sobre el, puedes seguir soltero como hasta ahora disfrutando de tu dinero y de tu fama.

- No lo se, ya no confío en tu hermana, durante cuatro años ella estuvo con James mientras que yo perdía mi tiempo con mujeres, viajes, diversión.

- Y si ya no confías en ella ¿Por qué mejor no te casas con Luna? Porque en ella si confías.

- Luna es como mi hermana.

- ¿Y que es Ginny para ti?

- La madre de mi hijo…nada más.

Ron lo observo por el espejo con una mirada penetrante, Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso pensaba que como todo un auror le podría hacer legeremancia y así descubrir lo que realmente sentía, trato a toda costa de poner su mente en blanco.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – le dijo Ron con la misma mirada.

- Dime.

- No le hagas mucho daño, no te voy a pedir que la trates como debería de ser porque estoy seguro que no lo harías, solo te pido que no la hagas sufrir más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

- ¿Sufrir? – dijo levantando la ceja.

- Criar a un hijo no es cosa fácil y mas estando sola.

- Por favor Ron los tenia a ustedes y…a Dean – dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Créeme que muchas veces estuvo sola, cuando James se enfermaba y pasaba toda la noche despierta revisando que le bajara la temperatura y a la mañana siguiente tenia que salir a trabajar, cuando no quería comer, cuando nos pidió dinero porque no le alcanzaba para las medicinas, mientras que tu estabas con mujeres, viajes y diversión – Harry bajo la mirada - traten de llevar esto lo mas sano posible, háganlo por James.

- Ron te juro que si me dieras a escoger entre las dos cosas – volteo a verlo a los ojos – mil veces preferiría haber estado a un lado de Ginny.

Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda y le sonrío.

- Te creo, bueno ¿Listo para que te corten la cabeza? Todavía estas a tiempo de salir huyendo, créeme que si tú me hubieras dicho eso antes de casarme todavía estaría corriendo.

- No me quiero ni imaginar lo que te diría Hermione si te escuchara.

Harry y Ron aparecieron en la madriguera pocos minutos antes de iniciar la ceremonia, ya se encontraban todos los invitados en sus respectivos lugares. Los únicos invitados de Harry eran sus compañeros del equipo y entrenadores, los cuales hicieron un juramento para no revelar a la prensa de su matrimonio, en realidad algunos ya eran casados y tenían un pacto de quienes no quisieran revelarlo harían dicho juramento. Se acerco a saludarlos mientras Ron busco a su esposa y a Ginny.

- ¡Vaya! Hasta que llegan – digo Hermione.

- Ya estamos aquí, Harry ya esta listo. Ginny te ves hermosa – le dio un beso.

- ¿No se ha arrepentido?

- No aun sigue en lo mismo.

- Bueno empecemos – dijo Luna.

Ron se fue a buscar a Harry para ponerlo enfrente del pequeño altar que había diseñado Luna donde estaría el juez, le dio una ultima revisada a su corbata y se puso a un lado de el para esperar a Ginny. Harry estaba nervioso aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, veía como sus nuevas sobrinas esparcían pétalos de rosa por el pasillo. Empezó la música que anunciaba la llegada de la novia, todos las personas se levantaron y por encima de las cabezas de los invitados Harry alcanzo a ver al Sr. Weasley mientras caminaba sonriente, cuando alcanzo a ver a Ginny que ya se encontraba en el inicio del pasillo caminando hacia el, sus piernas empezaron a fallarle, mas hermosa no podría estar, aunque no sonreía, a el le pareció lo mas bello que había visto en su vida.

Arthur le dio un beso a Ginny y se la entrego a Harry, ella lo veía desconfiada, temerosa, no sabia si querer salir corriendo o estar agradecida de que se fuera a casar con el hombre que mas amaba en la vida. Se llevo a cabo la ceremonia, dando ambos el "si acepto" y firmando los documentos. Los anillos los llevaba James vestido igual que su padre y con una sonrisa que tenia desde que empezó el día. Una vez concluido todo el juez anuncio:

- Señoras y señores les presento a Harry y Ginevra Potter – todos aplaudieron – puede besar a la novia.

Ginny pensó que solamente le daría un beso en la comisura de los labios, todos los invitados sabían el porque de su matrimonio, así que solo cerro los ojos y espero el contacto de sus labios. Harry al verla frente a el tan cerca y con los ojos cerrados no pudo mas y la beso tiernamente, sintió la sorpresa en ella pero no la resistencia, así que continuo besándola siendo correspondido por unos momentos, hasta que escucho los aplausos y chiflidos de los gemelos supo que debería de terminarlo. La miro a los ojos sin ninguna expresión, no quería delatarse en ese momento, con ese beso sus defensas estaban por los suelos.

Luna con un movimientos de varita, cambio el interior de la carpa dando a la vista mesas y sillas totalmente decoradas con flores, y en el centro un pista de baile con iluminación.

Harry y Ginny empezaron a bailar, ninguno decía nada ni se veían a la cara, solo sonrieron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando vieron a James bailando con Rose de la misma forma en que ellos lo hacían. Una vez que los demás invitados se pararon a bailar ellos se separaron y cada quien se fue por rumbos diferentes.

Solamente Luna los hizo nuevamente estar juntos durante la sesión de fotos y para partir el pastel. Fue toda una odisea hacerlos sonreír naturalmente para las fotos. Ginny ya quería que todo terminara, no soportaba la indiferencia de Harry y mas porque lo hacia delante de todos y poniendo mas que en obvio el porque de esa falsa de matrimonio y su odio hacia ella por ocultarle a su hijo. Se había ido alejando poco a poco de la carpa y terminando en el columpio del árbol donde le gustaba estar cuando era niña. Solo escuchaba la música y trataba de arrullarse con ella.

Harry en casi toda la fiesta no estuvo con Ginny pero no por eso no estaba al pendiente de ella, así que cuando ya no la vio platicando con la tía Muriel empezó a buscarla con la mirada no encontrándola por ninguna parte.

- ¡Harry! – llegaron los gemelos sentándose cada uno a un lado de el – nuestro socio ahora es nuestro cuñado, bienvenido a la familia.

- Gracias.

- Te queremos dar nuestro regalo, es nuestro nuevo invento.

- No se hubieran molestado – les dijo Harry un poco dudoso, conocía a ese par y sus bromas.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Fred al ver su cara – no es una broma, mira es un chip que sustituye a las orejas extensibles. Era mucho rollo eso de las orejas pero se vendían muy bien así que inventamos esto – le quito los lentes y le pego ahí el chip – solamente tienes que decir con tu varita "juro que mis intenciones son solamente escuchar mas no chismorrear" y puedes escuchar lo que quieras, inténtalo.

Harry se puso sus lentes y apuntando con su varita donde estaba el chip dijo el hechizo y podía escuchar como Ron le decía a Hermione lo hermosa que se veía y que en la noche se encargaría de quitarle todo lo que traía.

- ¿Y como lo termino? – les pregunto a los gemelos al ver que Hermione se le acercaba al oído de Ron para responderle.

- "Mensaje escuchado" – Harry lo repitió y de nuevo su oído volvió a la normalidad.

- Gracias y ¿ya lo sacaron a la venta?

- Solo por catálogo, es un poco tardado de hacer pero en cuanto tengamos los suficientes los ponemos en las tiendas.

- ¿Han visto a Ginny?

- La vi que salía de la carpa rumbo al jardín.

- ¿Con quien?

- Sola, bueno cuñadito vamos a bailar con nuestras esposas.

- Gracias por el regalo – se levanto para buscar a Ginny.

Ginny se encontraba paseándose en el columpio cuando escucho una voz a su espalda.

- ¿Qué haces? Deberías estar bailando con tu esposo.

- Dean me asustaste – le dijo Ginny deteniéndose – quería respirar.

- ¿Por qué Ginny? – se sentó en el piso frente a ella – sabes que vas a sufrir.

- No te entiendo.

- Lo amas y no me lo niegues, te conozco tan bien.

- Si Dean lo amo, a ti no te lo puedo negar, siempre lo ame pero el nunca ha sentido nada por mi hasta ahora…que me odia.

Harry se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Ginny platicando con Dean alejados de todo y de todos, sus celos empezaron a cobrar vida dándole entrada a la rabia y al enojo, el día de su boda ella estaba con Dean, quería ir y partirle la cara a ese y reclamarle, gritarle a Ginny hasta cansarse. Trato de serenarse así que recordó el regalo de sus cuñados y haciendo el hechizo no verbal activo el chip.

- ¿Aun así aceptaste casarte con el?

- Me quiere quitar a James, tengo miedo Dean Harry es otra persona desde que fui a buscarlo, no es aquel chico que conocí hace años.

- Tal vez la fama lo cambio.

- No lo se, trata muy bien a James, se que lo quiere y es un buen padre, pero tal vez este acostumbrado a que todo se haga a su manera y lo que mas le conviene es por eso que quiere que James lleve su apellido, solo por un capricho.

- Me preocupas tu Ginny, sabes que puedes confiar en mí para todo.

- Gracias Dean no se que hubiera hecho sin ti en todos estos años – Ginny le sonrío y le acaricio la mejilla.

- ¿Interrumpo? – les dijo Harry muy serio, Ginny se levanto de inmediato.

- No ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué pasa? Pasa que es nuestra boda y tu estas en un rincón con tu…amigo en lugar de estar en la fiesta.

- No le hables así – le dijo Dean levantándose también.

- ¿Perdón? ¿A quien?

- A Ginny idiota.

- ¿A mi esposa imbecil? ¡Porque si no te has dado cuenta es mi esposa!

- Cálmense los dos, Dean por favor déjame sola con Harry.

- Pero Ginny este tipo…

- Dean por favor – Ginny y Dean se miraron a los ojos para después el alejarse.

- Vaya se comunican con la mirada, que tiernos.

- ¿Qué quieres Harry?

- Que te comportes como mi esposa – la jalo del brazo – y no que en cualquier momento te vayas con ese.

- Tu me has ignorado toda la noche así que no veo el porque te interesa tanto donde estoy.

- No me interesa donde estas sino con quien.

- Suéltame por favor que me estas lastimando.

- Los invitados ya se están retirando – le dijo soltándola y ella asobandose el brazo – será mejor que vayamos a despedirlos.

Con una sonrisa forzada, Harry y Ginny despidieron a los invitados. Una vez que solo quedaron la familia Weasley y Luna, se sentaron en una de las mesas ya sin zapatos y los hombres con la corbata suelta.

- Estuvo hermosa la boda.

- Si todo salio muy bien, gracias Luna – le dijo Molly sonriendo.

- ¿Y a donde se van de luna de miel?

- A ningún lado Luna – le dijo Harry levantándose – será mejor que nos vayamos Ginny James ya esta dormido.

- ¿Por qué no dejan a James aquí para que ustedes…?

- No Luna James se va con nosotros, por el fue por quien nos casamos.

Harry llevaba cargado a un dormido James, acostándolo en su cama para que entre los dos le quitaran su ropa y ponerle la pijama.

Entraron juntos a la recamara, Harry se quedo en la puerta, no había entrado ahí desde que habían hecho el amor, todo seguía igual a como lo recordaba.

- ¿Trajiste tu ropa?

- Si esta en esa maleta.

- Le hice un encantamiento de espacio al closet para que puedas ahí acomodar tu ropa. Voy a darme un baño – se detuvo un momento y lo vio un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada – se metió al baño para salir unos minutos después encontrando a Harry sacando su ropa de la maleta - ¿Me puedes ayudar a bajarme el cierre del vestido? Ya lo intente pero no puedo.

- Si – se acercaron y Ginny le dio la espalda, el lentamente le fue bajando el cierre volviendo a ver su espalda desnuda.

- Gracias – Ginny volvió a entrar al baño.

Harry se quedo paralizado, volver a tocar a Ginny precisamente en ese lugar hacia que pensara mandar todo al carajo y decirle que la amaba, que la perdonaba y que de ahora en adelante formaran una familia, pero sabia que Ginny se iba a negar, ella no sentía nada por el y que si realmente hubiera querido formar una familia, ella hubiera luchado para tenerla desde el momento en que supo que estaba embarazada, pero en cambio busco a Dean.

Termino de acomodar su ropa en el closet mediante magia, solo le faltaban sus cosas personales como rastrillo de afeitar, cepillo y pasta de dientes, loción, desodorante, etc. pero esas las acomodaría en el baño. Ginny salio con el cabello mojado y con una blusa de tirantes y un pantalón de pijama, Harry evito una sonrisa al verla con unas pantuflas con cara de conejo, se veía realmente linda.

- También te deje espacio en el baño para tus cosas personales – le dijo al ver sus cosas sobre la cama.

- Gracias, voy a darme un baño.

Cuando Harry salio de bañarse encontró a Ginny dormida en la orilla de la cama, podría decirse que si se movía un centímetro seguro se caería. Se acostó del otro lado pero al levantar la sabana vio el brazo de Ginny que lo tenia morado, se sintió una basura, recordó a Michael Corner y como la había golpeado y ahora el la había lastimado y todo por un arranque de celos y ella ni siquiera se había quejado, se notaba que si era doloroso. Se acostó tomando la misma posición de ella, dándole la espalda. Era su noche de bodas, se suponía que la noche más feliz de su vida y sin embargo esa noche había pasado hacia menos de cinco años en ese mismo lugar y en esa misma cama.

Así pasaron los días, Harry solo estaba con James cuando se encontraba en Londres y esos días Ginny salía lo más tarde posible del kinder. Solo cuando James se ponía muy terco en que los tres salieran juntos lo hacían, iban al parque de diversiones, al cine, al zoológico, etc. Los días en que Harry salía del país, todas las noches le hablaba a James a la misma hora, el niño ya sabia que era su padre al sonar el teléfono, terminando de hablar con el le pasaba el teléfono a Ginny para ella solo escuchar un "adiós" y el tono del teléfono seña de que Harry había colgado, pero cuando James se quedaba con ella, simulaba una conversación diciéndole que lo quería y que lo extrañaba.

Los fines de semana que Harry estaba en casa permitían que James se durmiera con ellos, pero entre semana que el iba a la escuela tenia que descansar en su cuarto. Cuando dormían juntos sin James lo hacían lo mas separado posible, pero sin embargo una mañana Ginny se despertó porque sintió un peso en su estomago, abrió los ojos encontrando a Harry durmiendo pegado a ella, su cara la tenia en el espacio de su hombro y su cuello y su brazo estaba abrazándola sobre su estomago. No sabia que hacer, sentir la respiración de Harry en su cuello le resultaba de lo más tentador, prefirió no moverse al fin y al cabo todavía faltaba tiempo para que fuera la hora de levantarse. Sintió una vibración y se hizo la dormida, Harry se despertó y busco su celular, aplanándole a un botón para después volver a dormirse en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda. Ginny supuso que tal vez al moverse fue a dar en esa posición y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de ella se alejo, lo que no entendía era porque Harry ponía la alarma de su celular si no tenia que levantarse temprano.

La verdad es que Harry no podía dormir cuando estaba ahí, no sabia si porque estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse o porque Ginny estaba a un lado de el, lo cierto es que todas las noches la observaba dormida y se pudo dar cuenta que si pasaba un tren al lado de ella ni lo notaria, tenia el sueño muy pesado como si estuviera muy cansada.

Una noche estaba desesperado por no poderse dormir así que se acostó a un lado de ella y durmió como un bebe, dio gracias a Dios que se despertó antes que ella para que no se diera cuenta, pero para la siguiente noche pasaba lo mismo así que cuando se aseguro que estaba completamente dormida se volvió a dormir a un lado de ella solo que esta vez puso su despertador del celular en vibrador debajo de el para despertarlo antes que sonara el de ella. Así que cada vez que pasaba las noches con ella dormía tranquilamente oliendo el aroma de su cabello y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

Para festejar el cumpleaños de Victorie todos se fueron a la casa de Bill y Fleur, harian una carne asada y pasarian la tarde en la playa. Harry y Ron se encontraban debajo de unas palapas acostados en unas camas de playa. Harry simulando leer un libro veía a Ginny jugar con James, ese bikini lo estaba volviendo loco, desde que se había quitado la blusa y el short para meterse al mar sentía su corazón a mil por hora. Lo cierto es que desde que se casaron, aun durmiendo en la misma cama no la había visto con tan poca ropa, ella siempre fue muy cuidadosa en ese aspecto.

- Me encanta como se ve Hermione con bikini – le dijo Ron sentándose en la cama de playa, viendo a Hermione y sacándolo de sus pensamientos a Harry – es increíble el cuerpo de la mujer, todavía recuerdo lo gorda que estaba cuando estaba embarazada de Rose y ahora se ve como si nunca lo hubiera estado.

- Yo nunca vi a Ginny embarazada.

- ¿Quién esta hablando de Ginny? – le pregunto Ron viéndolo directamente a los ojos, con esa mirada que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre cada vez que hablaban de Ginny.

- Solo fue un comentario – Ron solo asintió.

- Pobre Charlie ya lo pescaron – volteo Ron a la playa sonriendo – a Ginny y a James les encanta enterrarnos en la arena, solo que los muy tramposos después nos dejan ahí por un buen rato. No mira ya se escapo – vieron como Charlie corría mar adentro.

- Lo logro – dijo Harry sonriendo.

- El único que se dejaba era Dean – Harry se puso serio de inmediato y Ron otra vez le dirigió esa mirada penetrante – porque Dean también venia con nosotros cuando teníamos reuniones aquí.

- No lo dudo, me imagino que se la pasaban de lujo – le dijo sarcásticamente.

- La pasábamos bien – con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer unas tinas y unas palitas – también les gusta hacer castillos de arena así que levanta tu famoso trasero y deja de estarte quejando de todo lo que no viviste – le aventó las tinas – los tienes enfrente de ti y estas perdiendo el tiempo, TU tiempo disque leyendo un libro.

Harry se había quedado sorprendido en la forma en que le había hablado Ron, nunca se hubiera imaginado que el precisamente le haya dicho sus verdades, porque debía de aceptarlo: era la verdad. Ginny y James jugaban y el solo estaba sentado separados de ellos quejándose de lo que se perdió siendo que, aun presente, seguía perdiéndoselo. Ron se levanto rumbo donde estaban sus hermanos.

- Por cierto – volteo a verlo – en el cuarto de James hay un álbum donde hay fotos de Ginny embarazada – le dio un trago a su cerveza y se fue.

Después de salir de su asombro se levanto con las tinas y las palas y se fue a jugar con Ginny y su hijo, al comienzo ella lo vio extrañada pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que sonreía, el le sonreía a ella. En eso no había cambiado en cuatro años…Harry la confundía mucho.

* * *

Fue muy jalado eso del chip jejejeje pero seria muy raro que Harry anduviera cargando unas orejas extensibles, así que me saque de la manga eso y es que necesito que Harry se entere de varias cosas y eso fue lo que se me ocurrió.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y he de confesar que iba a tardar mas en escribir este capitulo pero ya me había comprometido a actualizar cada semana pero como me avente el otro fic pues me fue un poco mas difícil, tengo que cambiar de canal a mi cerebro: aquí Harry es un gacho y en el otro es un penoso, solo yo me la complico tanto. Así que mejor no me comprometo ahora pero saben que siempre estoy presente y no tardo demasiado en actualizar.

Por cierto en los reviews hay algunos que ya tienen idea de los que va a pasar, como que tienen conexión con mi cerebro, me asustan.

Un abrazo a todos.


	11. Chapter 11

A partir de ese día las cosas empezaron a cambiar un poco, Harry ya no era tan cortante con ella, se dirigían mas la palabra cuando solamente se tratara de hablar de James. Cuando Harry estaba fuera del país y hablaba por teléfono ya no solamente le decía "adiós" a Ginny y le colgaba, sino que ahora al menos le preguntaba como estaba.

Al pasar los días, la situación entre ellos se fue relajando poco a poco. Una noche Harry llego sin avisar, supuestamente llegaría la noche siguiente pero hubo un contratiempo con el entrenador y se suspendió el entrenamiento. Entro a la casa y escucho música en la cocina, camino hacia ella encontrando a Ginny bailando al ritmo de la música, vestía únicamente un playera y precisamente la playera que el le había regalado de los Cannons con el numero 7 impreso en la espalda y el "Potter" arriba. Estaba acomodando la despensa, así que bajaba y subía y seguía bailando sin darse cuenta que el la veía riéndose y recargando su hombro en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Cada vez que Ginny levantaba los brazos para acomodar algo en la alacena, se le subía la playera y Harry se dio cuenta que llevaba unas braguitas negras de encaje, trago saliva, se veía realmente sexy, de solo imaginarse ese cuerpo con solamente una playera y unas braguitas, porque ni calcetas traía, estaba descalza y con un chongo feo como a el le gustaba.

Sintió la presencia de alguien a un lado suyo, volteo y vio a James riéndose de su mamá, el puso su dedo índice en la boca indicándole silencio y el niño solo asintió, se quedaron los dos viendo bailar a la única mujer de sus vidas. Cuando termino la canción James ya no pudo mas al ver a su mamá con un plátano simulando ser un micrófono para cantar el final de la canción, y soltó una risita tapándose inmediatamente la boca con las manos y salir corriendo a su cuarto, pero Ginny alcanzo a escucharlo.

- ¿James? – Ginny salio de la cocina - ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Se suspendió el entrenamiento de mañana – le dijo tranquilamente aun recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, la vio a los ojos para después bajar, sin ningún disimulo, su mirada a la playera.

- Ah, me hubieras avisado – le dijo apenada y tratando de cubrirse pero le era imposible, Harry se la devoraba con los ojos - ¿tienes hambre?

- Si.

- Bueno enseguida te preparo la cena – se dirigió a su habitación.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A cambiarme.

- Te queda bien mi playera ¿Por qué no te la dejas?

- Esta bien me voy a poner un short…es que no traigo nada abajo.

- Esas braguitas negras te quedan muy bien – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y se puso roja como su cabello - ¿te da pena?

- Si.

- ¿Porque? Recuerda que ya te he visto desnuda.

- Da igual, me voy a cambiar – y sin más entro a ponerse un short para después prepararle la cena a su esposo.

Harry llevaba todos esos días buscando el álbum que le había dicho Ron pero por mas que lo buscaba no lo encontraba, así que una noche cuando le contaba un cuento a su hijo para que se durmiera le pregunto si sabia donde estaba y James fue a buscarlo entre todos sus juguetes, ahí lo tenia.

Espero a que se durmiera, James era como Ginny, cuando se dormía no había quien lo despertara. Se acomodo en el sillón a un lado de la cama de su hijo y lo empezó a ver. Se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Ginny sonriendo a la cámara y tocándose su vientre, apenas se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño bulto, tenia notas con "tres meses". Fue dándole vueltas y siguieron más fotos con más notas "cuatro meses" y así sucesivamente. Mientras mas avanzaba Ginny ya no sonreía igual o en otras sonreía pero en sus ojos reflejaba tristeza.

Ginny entro al cuarto de su hijo para dejar el uniforme recién planchado encontrando a Harry viendo el álbum.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Estoy viendo este álbum, me lo presto James.

- Pero esas fotos son mías, las de James están en aquel álbum de arriba – le señalo el librero.

- Si es cuando estabas embarazada – ella le dio la espalda y empezó a sacar la ropa sucia de su hijo – que rico se ve ese pastel de melaza que tienes enfrente.

- ¿Me creerás que me lo comí todo? – Harry soltó una carcajada.

- ¿En serio?

- Si creo que Ron no me hablo en todo ese día, mi mamá cumplió años días después y compraron dos pasteles: uno para todos y otro para mi sola – le platico sonriendo.

- ¿Tu embarazo fue…?

- Todo normal, con excepción que subí como el triple de peso se me antojaba todo, el sanador me regañaba cada vez que iba a revisión. Los pies se me hincharon a más no poder, batallaba mucho para caminar. Y que decir de los calambres, eran una tortura, tenía que sentarme donde estaba para hacerme masajes en las piernas, ya cuando tenia la panza bien grande no alcanzaba – le decía sonriendo – así que solamente me agarraba de donde pudiera y me aguantaba.

- ¿Por qué no le decías a alguien que te ayudara cuando tenias esos calambres para no aguantarte el dolor? – Ginny se puso seria y tomo toda la ropa sucia de James.

- Porque estaba sola.

Salio de la habitación dejando a Harry confundido, Ron tenía razón, Ginny había estado sola en muchas ocasiones.

Un día llego Harry ya por la noche después de un entrenamiento y varios compromisos con el equipo, Ginny lo estaba esperando en el comedor con un montón de exámenes por revisar.

- Que bueno que llegaste.

- Si la entrevista se alargo mucho.

- Tienes que hablar con James – le dijo seria – Bobby le dio esto en la mañana.

Le mostró una revista en donde el salía junto a una chica de cabello castaño liso, los dos estaban en una fiesta sonriendo y Harry la tenia abrazada y diciéndole algo en el oído. "Otra conquista mas de Harry Potter ¿Cuántas lleva? ¿Alguien lleva la cuenta?" decía el encabezado de la nota "Por Rita Skeeter".

- ¡Maldita Arpía! – grito enojado.

- No ha querido salir de su habitación y no quiere hablar conmigo.

Harry entro a la habitación de su hijo encontrándolo en el piso jugando con sus carritos, al verlo solo levanto su mirada triste y la volvió a bajar para seguir jugando. Harry sintió un golpe en el pecho, James siempre lo recibía con un abrazo.

- ¿Hay algo que me quieres preguntar? – se sentó frente a el.

- Tu no quieres a mi mami – esa no había sido una pregunta sino mas bien una afirmación.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – el niño seguía sin levantar la mirada - ¿James?

- Porque a esa chica si la abrazas y con ella si sonríes y con mi mami no ¿Por qué papá? James levanto su mirada para verlo, ya tenia sus ojitos aguados e hizo un puchero con la boca señal de que iba a empezar a llorar – Mi mami es mas bonita – y soltó el llanto.

- James – Harry lo cargo para abrazarlo y sentarlo en sus piernas.

- Además mi mami es buena ¿Por qué no la quieres?

- James mírame – le tomo su carita con las dos manos limpiando sus lagrimas – escúchame bien, yo amo a tu mamá, la amo como nunca pensé que amaría a alguien, para mi ella es la mujer mas hermosa que existe en todo el mundo, me encanta su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa, la manera en que canta cuando cocina – James frunció el ceño limpiándose la nariz con la mano – si aunque cante horrible me encanta escucharla, me fascina verla cuando camina de un lado a otro hablando por teléfono y haciendo señas con los brazos como si la otra persona la pudiera ver, cuando saca y saca ropa sin saber que ponerse y al final se pone lo primero que había sacado del closet, adoro sus gestos graciosos cuando algo le sale mal y cuando no recuerda algo se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos ¿recuerdas cuando la vimos bailando en la cocina? – James asintió - ¿Apoco no es la mujer mas maravillosa que existe?

- ¿Entonces porque abrazabas a esa chica?

- James yo soy una persona publica, ya habíamos hablado de eso ¿recuerdas? – el asintió – bueno también hay gente que quiere recibir dinero dañando a otras personas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es mala y no le importa dañar a las personas publicas para recibir algo a cambio.

- Pero salio una foto tuya.

- Si pero esa foto me la tomaron hace muchos años, todavía ni conocía a tu mamá.

- ¿Pero la revista es de esta semana?

- Si para que veas lo mentirosa que es esa revista, ponen fotos viejas porque no tienen nada que publicar sin embargo hay gente que cree que son ciertas y las compra.

- ¿Entonces no es cierto que este jugador de los Cannons se cayo de la escoba y se lesiono la espalda?

- No lo se, tal vez.

- ¿Tu te has caído de la escoba?

- No nunca, me he dado muchos golpes y rasguños pero nada de cuidado.

- ¿Qué te dijo mi mamá de la chica?

- Ella cree en mi – le dijo para después abrazarlo, no le gustaba verlo a los ojos cuando le mentía - ¿tu también crees en mi?

- Si.

- Bueno de ahora en adelante si ves todas estas revistas las guardas y las leemos juntos por si tienes alguna pregunta ¿de acuerdo? – James asintió sonriendo – ahora a la cama.

Ginny estaba en su habitación preparándose para acostarse, se estaba poniendo una crema en la cara cuando llego Harry cerrando la puerta tras de el.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Bien ya hable con el.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que esa foto me la tomaron antes de conocerte – ella asintió en acuerdo – Ginny acerca de esa chica…

- A mi no tienes que darme explicaciones, yo se perfectamente lo que haces por las noches cuando no estas aquí, así que ahórratelas para James.

- Pero quiero explicarte.

- No lo necesitas, me voy a dormir mañana tengo que llegar temprano es época de exámenes.

- Como quieras – dijo un poco molesto - yo mañana me voy de gira, empiezan los juegos amistosos y en un par de meses es el campeonato de la Eurocopa, creo que voy a estar fuera dos semanas, yo te llamo.

- Esta bien.

La primera semana pasó de lo más normal, Harry hablaba por las noches para saber como estaban. Pero un día llamo a la escuela lo cual se le hizo muy raro a Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- Ginny te hablaba para decirte que no voy a poder regresar la próxima semana.

- Esta bien le diré a James.

- Ginny… ¿podrías traerme a James el fin de semana para verlo?

- ¿El fin de semana? ¿Pero no estas ocupado?

- No.

- ¿Entonces porque no vienes tu?

- Es que no puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que… estoy en el hospital.

- ¿QUE? ¿Qué te paso?

- Tuve un accidente jugando, me caí de la escoba y me lastime la pierna. Me acaban de decir que no me dejaran jugar por un mes hasta que este completamente recuperado, me recetaron reposo absoluto para estar listo para la Eurocopa.

- ¿Dónde estas?

- En Italia.

- ¿Y ahí es donde debes tener reposo?

- Bueno voy a pagar aquí en el hospital para estar todo el mes, si me voy al hotel no puedo hacer cosas por mi mismo y es que también me disloque el hombro y me rompí unas costillas.

- Pero hay pociones para eso.

- Si solo que me las están dando en pequeñas porciones para que mis huesos sellen bien, bueno eso es lo que quiere el entrenador, así que todavía me duele un poco.

- Dame la dirección del hospital.

- ¿Si me traerás a James?

- Si.

- Gracias Ginny.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos y viendo a una persona pelirroja, abrió mas los ojos pensando que era Ginny pero encontró a Ron sonriéndole.

- Vaya hermano si que te diste un buen azotón, tienes toda la cara llena de rasguños y esos moretones…

- Ron déjalo en paz, Hola Harry ¿Cómo te sientes? – le decía Hermione.

- Bien ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Trajeron a James? ¿Ginny no quiso traérmelo y lo mando con ustedes? – dijo un poco triste.

- No James esta en la escuela, venimos por ti – le dijo Ron.

- Deberá darle todas estas pociones cada dos horas – escuchaba y veía a la enfermera que hablaba con alguien pero Hermione no lo dejaba ver con quien, ella esta recogiendo sus cosas y las metía a una maleta – todo el tiempo debe de estar acostado, que no haga ningún esfuerzo pero sobretodo que no camine, las heridas debe de limpiarse todas las noches con esta poción.

Así continuo hablando la enfermera y el sin poder ver con quien, Ron y Hermione discutían enfrente de el porque Ron no ayudaba en nada, Hermione le tenia que estar diciendo que le pasara todas sus cosas para ella acomodarlas en la maleta.

- ¡Sus zapatos Ron! No la escoba no la voy a meter aquí.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque se puede maltratar aquí adentro, mira Harry Ginny te trajo esta ropa para salir del hospital, rentamos un avión privado, no te podíamos llevar por traslador así que todo lo vamos a hacer a modo muggle.

- ¿Ginny me trajo?

- ¿Qué pasa si se queja de algún dolor? – el corazón se le detuvo, era la voz de Ginny, ella estaba ahí también, Hermione se hizo a un lado y la pudo ver perfectamente, era ella con quien hablaba la enfermera.

- Esta poción es para el dolor, solo désela cuando ya no lo aguante porque retarda que los huesos se refuercen.

- Gracias.

- Voy a traer los documentos con la firma del sanador autorizando la salida.

Ginny guardo todas las pociones en su bolso y volteo a ver a Harry.

- Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien – no podía creer que estaba ahí.

- No me dijiste que también tenías cortes por todo el cuerpo.

- Cuando me caí rodé un poco por todo el campo ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vinimos por ti ¿no pensaras que te iba a dejar solo todo un mes aquí? Hubiéramos venido ayer pero batallamos un poco con lo de la renta del avión, tu entrenador se puso muy estricto en que no quería que viajaras por traslador.

- ¿Y James?

- Mi papá iba a pasar por el al kinder, no te preocupes se quedara con mis papas.

- Ginny será mejor darnos prisa, toma aquí esta la ropa de Harry, vámonos Ron, nosotros los esperamos afuera para que ayudes a Harry a cambiarse.

Ginny lo ayudo a levantarse, con mucho cuidado le fue quitando la bata del hospital para empezar a vestirlo, el de vez en cuando hacia gestos de dolor pero Ginny era muy cuidadosa y se detenía si notaba alguna molestia en el. Así estaban cuando llego una sanadora muy guapa.

- Me dicen que te vas – le dijo molesta ignorando a Ginny.

- Si ya vinieron por mí.

- Pero pensé que te ibas a ir a mi casa todo este mes.

- No Johana, te dije que agradecía tu ofrecimiento y tu amabilidad pero prefería quedarme en el hospital.

- Sabia que tarde o temprano te ibas a cansar de estar aquí y ya empecé a preparar todo en mi casa.

- Ya te dijo que no – le dijo Ginny parándose enfrente de ella con las manos en la cintura – el se va a ir conmigo.

- ¿Contigo? – le hizo un gesto de inferioridad - ¿y tu quien eres?

- Su esposa, así que deja de hacerte la ofrecida y lárgate de aquí.

- ¿Esposa? – abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo a Harry.

- Así es Johana ella es Ginny, mi esposa.

- No sabía que te habías casado.

- Pues ya lo sabes, así que si nos haces favor de salirte porque estoy ayudando a mi esposo a cambiarse para llevármelo a nuestra casa.

La sanadora salio completamente confundida, Ginny la acompaño a la puerta llamando a Hermione para decirle que le hiciera un hechizo para que olvidara que Harry era casado y la mandara a otro lado, ella respetaba la decisión de Harry de que nadie supiera de su matrimonio.

Cuando regreso con Harry el la veía entre sorprendido y divertido, ver a Ginny "celosa" le había encantado y esas palabras de "mi esposo" y "nuestra casa" lo hicieron sentirse en el aire. Pero después cambio de opinión, Ginny ya no era cuidadosa para que no le doliera mientras lo ayudaba a vestirse, sin importarle sus quejidos y gestos de dolor le ponía el saco.

- Ay Ginny – le decía casi en un susurro, no quería hacerla enojar mas.

- ¿Prefieres que lo haga Johana?

- No.

- Porque estoy segura que ella seria muy cariñosa contigo – le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

- No estoy bien – le decía agarrándose el hombro – ya ni me duele.

- Entonces deja de quejarte. Es increíble que hasta en el hospital te enredes con mujeres.

- Oye ya escuchaste que le dije que no me iba a ir con ella.

- ¿Y porque no le dijiste que estabas casado? O por lo menos que tenias una novia por eso no podías ir con ella.

- No se me ocurrió.

- Y yo aquí de tonta preocupada de que estuvieras solo y llego con la sorpresa de que el señor lo menos que estuvo fue estar solo – Harry rodó los ojos.

Ron ayudo a Harry a bajar de la cama para sentarse en una silla de ruedas. Tomaron un taxi y de ahí al aeropuerto donde tomaron el avión privado regresando a Londres. Ginny le acomodaba las almohadas a Harry para que estuviera acostado mas cómodo.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga de comer?

- ¿Qué vas a preparar?

- Nada no me da tiempo, te voy a pedir comida china o pizza ¿Qué se te antoja?

- Es que – se rasco la nuca – quiero algo que tu cocines, llevo tres días en el hospital y la comida era horrorosa.

- ¿Por qué no me hablaste desde un principio?

- Pensé que iba a salir al día siguiente, te hable ya cuando me dijeron que tenía que estar un mes en reposo.

- Esta bien te voy a preparar algo rápido.

Después de unos minutos Ginny regreso con una charola con comida, recordó tanto el día en que conoció a Harry y más por la forma en que comía, seguía igual.

- Estaba pensando en que este mes me fuera a dormir a la sala para que estés más cómodo.

- No – le respondió de inmediato provocando que se atragantara un poco la comida.

- Tengo miedo de que me vaya a mover y te lastime.

- Pero si en toda la noche ni te mueves, así como te quedas dormida así te levantas.

- Bueno vamos probar esta noche si sientes que no duermes cómodo me voy a la sala.

- ¿Y James?

- No ha de tardar en llegar, mis papas lo van a traer.

Toda la tarde se la paso acostado con su hijo viendo caricaturas, agradecía tanto a Ginny por cuidarlo ahora que estaba incapacitado, de solo pensar que en esos momentos estaría solo en el hospital le daba escalofríos.

Ginny siguió al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones médicas, antes de acostarse le limpio cada una de las heridas que tenia. Cuando le estaba limpiando las de la cara Harry la observaba detenidamente a los ojos.

- Aunque James tiene el mismo color de ojos que los míos, tiene tu mirada.

- Bueno al menos tiene algo mío.

- Cuando se duermen pueden pasar por encima de ti o de el y ni cuenta se dan, son igualitos en eso.

- Claro que no – dijo ofendida – yo me despierto si escucho algún ruido o algo.

- Si como no – le sonrío – cuando te abra… - se le borro la sonrisa y bajo la mirada.

- ¿Cuándo que?

- Nada.

- Cuando me abrazas, porque a veces lo haces.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta? – le dijo sorprendido.

- Si, tu si que te mueves mucho y terminas abrazándome, es por eso que me quiero dormir en la sala para que tengas mas espacio en la cama.

- No, tú también tienes que descansar y en el sofá no lo harías cómodamente.

- Ya es hora de tu poción.

- Demonios sabe horrible - tomo el vasito que contenía la poción y se la tomo haciendo gestos.

- Toda Harry – hizo una mueca y se la termino.

- Pareces un niño.

- Ginny… ¿te molesta que te abrace por las noches?

- Ni que lo hicieras todas las noches – le dijo sonriendo – lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué pones el despertador de tu celular?

- Es que…según tengo que levantarme a hacer ejercicio pero me gana el sueño.

- Flojo.

- Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿te molesta?

- No para nada, con que no me tires de la cama por tanto dar vueltas todo esta bien.

Ginny se levanto para acomodar todas las pociones en el tocador, así que Harry pudo sonreír de oreja a oreja sin ser visto, casi tenia permiso de abrazarla por las noches, claro ella creyendo que el daba muchas vueltas y terminaba así.

Al día siguiente por la tarde Harry se encontraba durmiendo, las pociones lo hacían relajarse y por lo tanto tomaba varias siestas. Escucho ruido en la cocina y unos susurros señal de que alguien estaba platicando ahí. Sin poder levantarse para saber quien era y escuchar, maldijo su suerte. Haciendo corajes tomo sus lentes del buró y vio el chip, ese bendito chip regalo de sus cuñados. Se los puso y tomo su varita para hacer el hechizo.

- No debí ponerme así.

- Claro que si, es tu esposo Ginny – le decía Hermione.

- Pero el no quiere que se sepa y yo abriendo mi bocota, pero es que esa tipa me cayo como patada en el hígado.

- Pues ya va haciendo hora de que Harry diga que esta casado ¿ya ves lo que paso con James y esa revista?

- No el no quiere, ya vez hizo que todos sus invitados a la boda hicieran ese juramento y si alguien habla queda lesionado para siempre y ya no vuelven a jugar. No le conviene Hermione el quiere seguir comportándose como un soltero y si se sabe que es casado y lo ven con otra mujer tal vez dañe su imagen.

- ¿Tu crees que Harry ande con otra?

- Claro que si y la mejor prueba es esa revista, al menos es feliz cuando no esta aquí.

- ¿Ginny tu eres feliz?

- Por favor Hermione ¿Qué pregunta? Me case con el padre de mi hijo el cual me aborrece por no haberle dicho de su existencia, que se avergüenza de mí…

- Harry no se avergüenza de ti.

- ¿Has visto las mujeres que frecuenta? Todas altas, con un cuerpo escultural, elegancia, bien vestidas, bien maquilladas, con su cabellera oscura perfecta ¡Por Melín no se les para ni un pelo! No Hermione a el no le conviene que se sepa que se caso con alguien como yo.

Harry se recargo en la cama agarrándose el cabello, le dio tanta tristeza escuchar como se sentía Ginny y lo peor que el había ayudado para que se sintiera así, tantos insultos, tantas humillaciones, tantos desplantes que le había hecho no eran para menos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Lo que he hecho hasta ahora, aguantar y esperar de que humor este Harry, me confunde tanto, puede pasar de estar enojado a estar de buenas en cuestión de minutos, ya no se ni que pensar, a veces me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el no hubiera llegado al kinder aquel día lluvioso o simplemente aquella noche no le hubiera pedido que se quedara? Tal vez ya no tuviéramos contacto, el hubiera hecho su vida y yo la mía por caminos separados.

- No cabe duda que Harry siempre fue tu destino.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad yo creo que si porque NO INCLUI A DEAN jajaja, creo que he hecho que lo odien un poquito.

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido, ya saben sus comentarios me son muy importantes, gracias mil gracias por sus palabras que deberas me hacen sentir muy bien, me animan a seguir escribiendo ya que este es mi unico pasatiempo, soy madre de tiempo completo y esta es mi unica escapada a lo que realmente me gusta: la saga de Harry Potter, me da risa que hasta con los amiguitos de mi hija es con quien platico personalmente de Harry Potter jejeje. O bien paso al foro de Chocolate y menta donde ahi estan las conocedoras de este maravilloso mundo, por si no hay entrado las invito y la pasaran de lujo sobretodo si son fanaticas de la pareja de Harry y Ginny.

Un abrazote.


	12. Chapter 12

Regrese! Mi compu se descompuso cuando me faltaba casi nada para terminar este capitulo, asi que apenas ayer me la entregaron y aqui estoy terminandolo, asi que esta calentito recien salido del horno (osea mi cabeza).

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, a TODOS si no les contesto mil disculpas pero cada palabra que me escriben aumentan mi autoestima como escritora.

Bueno espero que no tenga ningun error pero me acabo de levantar (en Mexico son las 7 am) y francamente ya lo que queria era subirlo, de antemano perdon si encuentran uno.

Por cierto todo los personajes son de la Sra. Rowling (si ya se que todos saben pero hay que decirlo).

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y Ginny ya no podía mas con el estrés, entre la casa, James, el kinder y los cuidados que debía tener Harry sentía que se iba a volver loca. Daba gracias a Dios que todo ese tiempo Harry se había comportado de lo mas amable con ella aun cuando a veces se desquitaba con el cuando ya no podía mas, sobretodo cuando el intentaba levantarse de la cama para ayudarle, ella le ordenaba que se volviera a acostar y el la obedecía sin chistar cuando veía que estaba muy enojada.

Pero la recuperación había sido mejor de lo esperado, Harry asumía que era porque Ginny fue muy cuidadosa al darle todas las pociones a su debida hora, inclusive se levantaba en la madrugada para darle las que le correspondían. Ya con dos semanas el podía caminar aunque cojeando un poco pero el sanador le dijo que en las dos siguientes semanas iba a estar como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Harry dormía tranquilamente abrazando a su esposa, ya se le había hecho una costumbre y lo mejor es que ya no ponía el despertador, ahora simplemente Ginny lo movía lentamente cada vez que se levantaba para irse a trabajar. Pero una mañana Ginny no lo levanto precisamente de esa manera, había olvidado poner su despertador y se le había hecho tarde. Se levanto como si hubiera tenido un resorte en la espalda y aventó a Harry al otro extremo de la cama.

- Por Dios es tardísimo – decía mientras sacaba del closet su blusa azul y su falda gris a la rodilla.

- Cálmate no es tan tarde.

- Hoy va a la escuela la comisión de Educación Mágica, va a revisar que todas las instalaciones estén en orden y te piden un sin fin de documentos, Harry búscame mis zapatos azules – le decía corriendo a bañarse.

- ¿Cuáles azules? – le preguntaba mientras se levantaba de la cama para buscar en el closet de Ginny.

- ¿Cómo que cuales? – le gritaba desde la regadera – Los únicos azules que tengo.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo mas?

- Vistes a James y le das de desayunar, le voy a pedir a una de mis maestras que venga por el.

- Yo lo llevo.

- No tú no puedes caminar.

- Si me voy despacio si puedo.

- ¿Estas seguro? – le decía Ginny saliendo del baño con la blusa sin terminar de abrochar y la falda con el cierre a medio subir, parándose enfrente del tocador y con un movimiento de varita se seco el cabello.

- Si no te preocupes, tengo que caminar mas.

- Tengo que maquillarme y peinarme – le decía muy apurada y nerviosa- ¿encontraste mis zapatos?

- Si aquí están – el le termino de abotonar la blusa para después ponerla debajo de su falda y se la abrocho bien, tomo sus zapatos y se agacho para ponérselos en cada pie, todo esto lo hacia mientras Ginny se maquillaba enfrente del espejo hablando para si misma todo lo que tenia que decirles a los del comité, sin poner atención a lo que estaba haciendo Harry.

- Levanta a James por favor.

Harry salio de la habitación, cuando Ginny reacciono se miro en el espejo y se dio cuenta que ya estaba lista, Harry la había ayudado a vestirse y ella por los nervios ni se había dado cuenta, le dio pena que la haya visto semi desnuda así que respiro hondo y salio dándole a Harry las ultimas indicaciones.

Dos días antes de regresar a los entrenamientos con el equipo Harry recibió una lechuza con una invitación por parte de la federación de deportes a una cena-baile, lo hacían cada vez que iba a iniciar un torneo importante, en este caso el inicio de la Eurocopa.

- Ginny el sábado hay una fiesta por parte de la federación – le decía mientras ella preparaba la cena – es una fiesta donde van los dueños de los equipos, jugadores, entrenadores, en fin gente de lo mas estirada que te puedas imaginar que se relacionan con los deportes.

- Esta bien.

- Es en parejas y va a ser grabado para un reportaje especial y después pasarlo por televisión.

- No te preocupes estaré al pendiente para que James no lo vea.

- ¿Por qué no lo va a ver?

- Porque dices que es en parejas, no quiero que se ponga como la vez pasada cuando te vea con alguna chica.

- Pero Ginny…yo quiero que vengas conmigo.

- ¿Yo? – dejo de pelar las papas para verlo sorprendida.

- Claro eres mi esposa y tú eres mi pareja.

- Pero yo…no…es decir tus estas acostumbrado a llevar chicas guapas…a modelos de revistas y yo…ni siquiera tengo que ponerme.

- Por eso no te preocupes cómprate un vestido y ya y lo de las chicas guapas estoy seguro que esta vez voy a sorprender a todos por llevar a la mejor de todas.

Ginny se quedo petrificada ante lo que le acababa de decir Harry, el se lo había dicho así tranquilamente para después ir al cuarto de su hijo. Tenia que buscar a Hermione para que le ayudara a buscar el dichoso vestido, no tenia ni idea de que ponerse.

Así fue como una tarde se fueron de compras Ginny y Hermione, Harry le había regresado la llave de la cámara donde los gemelos le depositaban su parte de las ganancias de Sortilegios Weasley y ella la había aceptado desde que se habían casado utilizándola únicamente en casos de emergencia y este definitivamente lo era, no quería que Harry se avergonzara de ella por ir mal vestida.

Harry había ido a unas entrevistas y sesiones de fotos con el equipo y regresaría solamente para arreglarse para la fiesta. Ginny llevo a James a casa de Ron para que ahí pasara la noche porque no sabía hasta que hora regresarían. Hermione le ayudo a peinarse, ya que ella era experta en hechizos para eso y se regreso a su casa para maquillarse. Harry regreso justo a tiempo, la vio ya peinada y maquillada y solo le sonrío para después meterse a bañar. Cuando salio ya la vio completamente arreglada con su vestido negro largo con una abertura que dejaba ver su bien formada pierna derecha y un escote en "v", su cabello recogido dejando unos pequeños caireles pelirrojos caer sobre su cara y su maquillaje de lo mas discreto. Harry lo único que pudo hacer fue respirar profundo llenando su olfato de su increíble aroma.

- Te ves…muy bien.

- Gracias ¿te ayudo con tu corbata? – el solo asintió sin dejarla de ver – listo.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Si.

Cuando llegaron al salón de fiestas Ginny se asusto terriblemente, estaba llena de reporteros que no dejaban de tomar fotos a todos los que iban llegando al lugar, cámaras y más cámaras y gente amontonándose por ver a sus ídolos deportistas.

- Harry ¿tenemos que pasar por ahí? – le pregunto Ginny nerviosa todavía en el auto que había contratado Harry.

- Si Ginny nos van a dejar enfrente y tenemos que pasar por ese pasillo para entrar al salón.

- Pero…hay mucha gente.

- No te preocupes déjamelo a mi.

Cuando llego el turno de ellos Harry fue el primero en bajarse del auto y saludar a todos con la mano y una sonrisa, todas las chicas empezaron a gritar y a pedirle autógrafos detrás de las barras de seguridad, el solamente les sonreía. Tomo de la mano a Ginny para ayudarla a salir del auto y fue turno de los reporteros para empezar a preguntar un sin fin de cosas acerca de la nueva chica. Ginny sentía que se iba a quedar ciega de tantos flashazos de cámaras pero veía a Harry que para el todo eso era lo más normal. Harry de vez en cuando se detenía para dejarse tomar fotos pero siempre tomándola de la mano o de la cintura, hasta que llegaron delante de Rita Skeeter, Harry se detuvo tranquilamente y muy sonriente enfrente de ella.

- Hola Harry ¿Cómo te sientes después de tu accidente?

- De maravilla Rita, estoy mejor que nunca.

- Y dinos ¿Quién es tu nueva chica? ¿Otra modelo? ¿Qué marca representa?

- A ninguna, ella no es modelo.

- ¿Ah no? – le pregunto levantando la ceja - ¿Qué ya las cambiaste de profesión?

- No para nada – le contesto riéndose – Rita déjame presentarte a Ginevra Potter mi esposa.

- ¿QUE? – le pregunto sorprendida.

- Así es Rita es una pena que no te hubieras enterado antes de mi matrimonio – le dijo levantando su mano para que viera su anillo – si me lo hubieras pedido te hubiera dado la exclusiva ¿te imaginas todo el dinero que hubieras ganado? Que lastima.

Rita Skeeter se quedo completamente en shock, ya no pudo ni siquiera detener a Harry para hacerle mas preguntas, había perdido la oportunidad de su vida ¿la exclusiva del matrimonio de Harry Potter? Por Merlín le hubieran pagado lo que ganaría en todo un año o más.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a esa que estábamos casados? – le pregunto Ginny una vez que ya pudieron entrar al salón.

- Porque es la verdad, eres mi esposa y te voy a presentar como lo que eres.

- Pero esa tipa…es la que…

- Si la que publico que Cho y yo nos íbamos a casar y también la que publico las fotos que vio James ¿tu crees que ahorita no ha de estar dándose de golpes en la cabeza? – le sonrío.

- No se Harry pero si se dice que estas casado.

- Que se diga, no me importa. Te voy a presentar al que era mi entrenador de los Cannons y mira quien esta allá – le dijo señalando un grupo de chicas - tu querida Gwenog Jones.

Harry presentaba a Ginny como a su esposa a todos sus conocidos, sorprendiendo a la mayoría sobretodo al género femenino. Ginny a los únicos que reconocía era a los compañeros de equipo de Harry porque habían ido a su boda sintiéndose a gusto solamente con las esposas de ellos cuando Harry la tenía que dejar sola para cumplir con algún compromiso. Terminando con estos no se separaba para nada de ella.

Harry la saco a bailar cuando empezó la música romántica, recordaban tanto las noches que salían a bailar cuando eran "amigos". Ginny lo abrazaba al cuello y el acariciaba su cintura y su espalda. Desde que se habían reencontrado nunca habían estado tan cerca uno del otro ambos consientes de lo que hacían, ya que Harry lo había hecho pero con ella dormida.

Estaban viendo un show de entretenimiento de malabaristas que había sido contratado cuando Ginny sintió una voz a su espalda.

- ¿Harry? – Ginny al voltear sintió que se le fue toda la sangre a los pies dejándola completamente pálida – Hola tanto tiempo.

- Hola Cho – le dijo Harry un poco incomodo por la manera en que la chica le sonreía y viendo de reojo a Ginny - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno soy modelo de un nuevo perfume para dama que fue diseñado para jugadoras de Quidditch – le decía coqueteándole.

- Ginny te presento a Cho, Cho ella es Ginny mi esposa.

- ¿Tu esposa? – se puso seria – creí que Rita había inventado tal calumnia.

- Pues no, me case con Ginny.

- Mucho gusto – Ginny le dio la mano tratando por todos los medios de controlar sus nervios.

- Me imagino que eres modelo – Cho le correspondió el saludo mirándola de pies a cabeza sin ningún disimulo.

- No – le contesto Harry – es maestra de un kinder. Si nos disculpas Cho vamos por unas bebidas, me dio gusto saludarte, que estés bien.

Harry tomo de la mano a Ginny para alejarla de esa situación que sabia que ella no estaba del todo a gusto. No volvió a mencionar para nada a Cho y se fue con sus compañeros de equipo para que Ginny se sintiera un poco más cómoda.

Ya pasada la media noche todos salieron al jardín para ver los fuegos artificiales, Ginny pudo darse cuenta del seño particular de Sortilegios Weasley. Harry le dijo que regresaría en un momento porque quería hablar con su entrenador. Después de varios minutos Ginny se dio cuenta que el entrenador también estaba en el jardín y sin Harry. Entro al salón para buscarlo, a simple vista no lo veía así que camino recorriendo todo el lugar hasta que lo encontró en un balcón que daba a un jardín solitario. sintió que todo su mundo se le fue en un instante al verlo besándose con Cho. Ella lo tenia tomándolo del cuello y el con las manos en sus brazos. Se dio la media vuelta inmediatamente, no quería seguir viéndolos, una cosa era que el estuviera con cualquier chica y otra que estuviera con la que supuestamente se iba a casar y para colmo en el mismo lugar que ella. Se metió al baño sin ver quien estaba ahí y se encerró en un retrete para que nadie la viera llorar. Después de unos minutos escucho que entraban un par de mujeres.

- ¿Puedes creer que Harry Potter se haya casado con la mujer con la que llego?

- No creo, Harry nunca se casaría con nadie a el le gusta andar de cama en cama. Por Merlín es el hombre más sexy del mundo mágico.

- Yo tampoco lo creía pero Rita me lo aseguro.

- A Rita créele solo la mitad de lo que dice.

- Pues es muy bonita la supuesta esposa.

- Si lo que se me hace muy extraño es que sea pelirroja, nunca había visto a Harry con una casi siempre son de cabello oscuro.

- Bueno a lo mejor ya se aburrió de esas y ahora le gustan pelirrojas.

- Tendré que pintarme el pelo.

- Yo también.

Salieron las dos riéndose dejando a Ginny aun más triste. Después de un tiempo se calmo y salio revisando en el espejo que no se le haya corrido mucho el maquillaje. quería salir corriendo de ese lugar pero sabia que afuera había reporteros y al verla salir sola no la iban a dejar irse tan fácilmente. Sabia por Harry que el lugar tenia hechizos anti-aparición para que no hubiera colados o reporteros. así que no tuvo de otra mas que regresar al jardín y esperar a que Harry se desocupara de su "asunto" para pedirle que se fueran.

veía los fuegos artificiales deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar en la Madriguera con su familia. Trataba de imaginarse estando en la sala jugando con sus hermanos snap explosivos o corriendo por el jardín con los gemelos para atrapar a los gnomos, estaba tan concentrada viendo el espectáculo en el cielo cuando a su lado apareció Harry.

- Te he estado buscando ¿Dónde estabas?

- Harry ya me quiero ir.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal?

- No pero estoy cansada, ya me quiero ir.

- Esta bien, voy por nuestros abrigos.

- Te espero en la entrada.

En todo el camino Ginny estuvo muy seria, solamente veía por la ventana del auto las luces de la ciudad. Harry le había preguntado un sin fin de veces que si se sentía bien y ella solo le contestaba asintiendo con la cabeza pero sin voltear a verlo.

Llegando a la casa Ginny se fue inmediatamente a su habitación y empezó a quitarse las pequeñas pinzas que llevaba en el cabello para dejarlo suelto y quitándose los tacones.

- Me vas a decir de una vez por todas que es lo que te pasa – le dijo Harry entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

- Ya te dije que nada.

- ¿Alguien te molesto? – Ginny volteo a verlo fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Qué si alguien me molesto? ¡NO SEAS HIPOCRITA! Me llevas a una de tus fiestas presentándome como tu esposa y tratándome de lo mas amable y cariñosamente para que después te vayas a besarte con otra ¿Por qué no te esperaste a que yo me fuera?

Ginny ya no pudo más y las lágrimas le empezaron a brotar sin control. Harry la veía sorprendido nunca se imagino que Ginny lo había visto besarse con Cho.

- Déjame explicarte.

- ¿PARA QUE? Todo esta muy claro, quieres divertirte con una y con otra. Pensé que por se la madre de tu hijo me ibas a respetar y que al menos por una noche te ibas a aguantar las ganas de estar con dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Eso piensas de mi? – le dijo dolido.

- Esta mas que claro, no entiendo porque me confundes tanto ¿también te quieres divertir conmigo? ¿Soy la primera pelirroja en tu lista?

- Ginny vamos a calmarnos y hablar de esto…

- ¡NO! No quiero hablar contigo y te vas a dormir a la sala.

- Déjame explicarte como estuvieron las cosas, yo no bese a Cho…

- ¡No me interesa quien beso a quien! ¡VETE!

- ¡NO ME VOY HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES!

- ¡LARGATE!

Harry la tomo con ambas manos el cuello y ella trataba de quitárselo de encima apretándole los brazos.

- Suéltame.

- Cuando me viste con Cho ¿Cómo estábamos? – ella se calmo y recordó que era esa misma posición en la que se encontraban, ella tomándolo del cuello y el tomándole los brazos – ella me beso cosa que yo no me lo esperaba, no te voy a negar que hable con ella para reclamarle la bola de mentiras que había inventado hace años acerca de que nos íbamos a casar aceptando que ella había sido la que le había dicho todo a Rita Skeeter. Yo no la bese Ginny.

- Pero…

- Cuando yo quiero besar a una mujer la tomo así – la tomo por la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo quedando su boca a unos cuantos milímetros de la suya – y ahora quiero besar a la Sra. Potter – su boca se dirigió a su oído y le susurro – a mi esposa.

Ginny no supo ni como reaccionar, no tenia fuerzas de nada, era como si Harry le hubiera hecho la maldición de imperius y estaba a su total disposición entre sus brazos y ahora su boca devorándose la suya. La besaba tal y como lo había hecho hace años cuando habían hecho por primera vez el amor. Ella le correspondía, deseaba tanto ese momento pero reacciono en cuanto sintió la mano de Harry bajarle el cierre de su vestido.

- Harry esto no puede pasar…

- Shhh esta pasando – y continuo besándola dejando caer su vestido al suelo.

- Pero…yo no…

- Ginny soy tu esposo y por la manera en que me besas estoy seguro que tu también lo deseas – la besaba en el cuello.

Ella se separo de el para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que le habían encantado el día que lo conoció. Mando todo al demonio y lo beso quitándole su saco y desabrochándole la corbata, el también le ayudaba a desvestirse quedando ambos en ropa interior. Harry le desabrocho el sujetador quitándoselo y dejándolo caer al piso, la cargo y se la llevo a la cama desandándola y sus manos reconociendo su cuerpo.

- Extrañaba tu piel – le decía besándole su cuello y bajando hasta llegar a sus senos – te deseo tanto Ginny.

Poco a poco, disfrutando el momento al estarse amando, quedaron completamente desnudos. Harry llenaba de placer a Ginny con sus dedos llevándola al clímax. Cuando supo que estaba lista se acostó arriba de ella abriéndole las piernas y penetrándola rápidamente, estaba desesperado por hacerla suya. Ginny le encajo las uñas en su espalda e hizo un gemido de dolor, el al notarlo fue un poco mas delicado con ella pero sin detenerse. La besaba desesperadamente, todas las noches deseaba hacerle el amor cuando dormía placidamente a su lado y ahora por fin lo había conseguido. sentía que no iba a aguantar mucho, estar dentro de Ginny era la mejor sensación jamás vivida. Aumento sus embestidas haciendo gemir a Ginny junto con el dando el ultimo mas fuerte y terminando completamente agotado arriba de ella soportando su peso sobre sus brazos y regulando su respiración sobre el espacio del hombro y el cuello de ella.

Se acostó a un lado de ella, trataba de poner su mente en orden, estaba feliz pero todo le daba vueltas. Ginny se levanto tapándose con la sabana.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A bañarme.

- Ginny – se sentó en la cama sin importarle estar completamente desnudo - ¿Por qué te dolió? – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Fuiste muy brusco.

- No, estabas lo suficientemente mojada como para que no te doliera. Dime la verdad.

- Tu…tu has sido el único hombre con el que he estado – se dio la media vuelta y se metió al baño.

Harry sonrío de oreja a oreja levantando los brazos y dejándose caer en la cama. Si el era el único que la había tocado, el único que la había hecho suya, el único hombre que le había hecho el amor. Se sentía inmensamente feliz al saber que nadie mas había estado en su cama durante el tiempo que el no había estado. Se levanto al escuchar el ruido de la regadera y entro al baño viendo la figura de ella sobre la puerta de la regadera.

- Perdóname si te lastime – le decía delineando con su dedo el cuerpo de Ginny sobre la puerta – no sabia que…

- Me dedique a James no tuve tiempo para nada mas.

- Y te lo agradezco – abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a Ginny quien trataba de taparse, el entro mojándose también y tomándole las manos para que dejara de taparse – te agradezco tanto que hayas cuidado de nuestro hijo y que lo hayas hecho un niño de bien y juntos vamos a hacer que sea un hombre honesto y con principios.

- Harry esa…

- Nadie Ginny, desde que fuiste a buscarme a Australia no he estado con nadie, créeme por favor - la beso y ella de nuevo se dejo llevar por su corazón, haciendo el amor bajo el agua.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó con una sonrisa en la cara, levanto el brazo para abrazar a Ginny y abrió los ojos rápidamente al ver que no había nadie en la cama. Se levanto buscándola y temiendo que todo hubiera sido solo un sueño, volteo al buró y encontró una nota.

_"Lo intente y no te pude despertar, estabas completamente dormido. Voy a casa de mis padres porque hoy es el turno de Hermione y mío para ayudarle a mi mamá con la comida, recuerda que hoy es domingo familiar. Ginny"_

sonrío, lo quería despertar pero el dormía soñando con ella, se metió a bañar para alcanzar a su esposa.

En la Madriguera Ginny junto con su cuñada Hermione terminaban de ayudarle a Molly con la comida. Hermione ya estaba desesperada porque le contara como había estado la fiesta pero ella solamente le había dicho que esperara a que estuvieran solas. Después de que Molly les dijo que era todo, Hermione tomo del brazo a Ginny y la encerró en el que solía ser su habitación.

- Ahora si ¡Todo! – le dijo seriamente Hermione.

Ginny le platico absolutamente todo. Hermione hacia gestos y murmullos cuando no le gustaba algo pero sin interrumpirla pero al contarle como había terminado la noche la castaña sonreía a más no poder.

- Entonces… ¿lo hicieron?

- Tres veces Hermione.

- No lo puedo creer.

- Ni yo, cuando lo hicimos la primera vez creí que el se iba a dormir y yo me fui a bañar pero me siguió y pues…

- ¿Debajo de la regadera?

- Si y cuando salimos solo me enrollo en la toalla y me llevo a la cama y ahí…otra vez.

- ¿Y esta noche? – le preguntaba con una sonrisa.

- No lo se, Harry me dijo que desde que fui a buscarlo a Australia no había estado con nadie, tal vez…tu sabes es hombre y…

- No lo creo, el realmente quería estar contigo no solo porque ya no podía mas con sus hormonas.

- No se que pensar.

- Oye Ginny y ¿te cuidaste?

- ¡Por Merlín! – se toco la cabeza - ¡Otra vez lo olvide!

- Cálmate ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?

- Hace ocho o nueve días – le decía asustada.

- Bueno no hay tanto peligro, pero tienes que pensar la manera en que se van a cuidar. Mira aquí tengo un poco de poción anticonceptiva – le decía mientras sacaba un frasquito de su bolso – yo la preparo, si quieres mas solo me dices. Si solo lo van a hacer una vez te tomas la mitad pero si lo van a hacer toda la noche tómatelo todo. – le decía sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué lo tienes en tu bolso?

- Porque a tu hermano se le ocurre…

- Esta bien, no me digas gracias.

Todos, excepto Hermione y Ginny quienes estaban preparando la mesa, estaban en la sala cuando Harry apareció por la chimenea. El primero en levantarse fue James para abrazar a su papá, lo cargo sobre su espalda mientras saludaba a todos los miembros de la familia Weasley. Dejo a James junto con Rose jugando ajedrez mágico y se dirigió a la cocina donde Katie le dijo que estaba su esposa. La vio acomodando los platos y sin importarle que también estuviera Hermione la tomo de la cintura y le dio un suave beso en la boca.

- Gracias por la nota.

- Pensé en despertarte con un vaso de agua sobre tu cara – le dijo sonriendo.

- No te creo – le dio una pequeña nalgada – hola Hermione ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien gracias.

- ¿No te dio mucha guerra James anoche?

- No para nada.

Pasaron un domingo familiar muy a gusto, viendo el partido de los Chudley Cannons contra Puddlemere United siendo la burla Harry y Ron de lo mal que jugaba su equipo porque desde que salio Harry se había ido para abajo. Harry se encontraba de tan buen humor que se reía de todas las burlas y hasta escucho muy atentamente el monologo que le dio Percy sobre la ética y el buen comportamiento que es ser asistente personal del ministro.

Ya por la noche, Ginny se encontraba acostada en su cama leyendo un libro tapada con las sabanas hasta la cintura. Estaba nerviosa porque Harry no le había comentado absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Estaba esperando que durmiera a James para ver que iba a pasar ahora.

- Como le gusta que le lea el cuento de Babbitty Rabbitty – entro Harry a la habitación.

- Si le encanta.

- Bueno ya se quedo dormido.

Harry se fue al baño. Ginny no sabia si ella empezar a hablar para aclarar las cosas entre ellos o simplemente mejor dejarlo pasar, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos con la vista fija en su libro cuando escucho salir a Harry del baño únicamente vestido con unos boxers, se acostó a un lado de ella debajo de las sabanas y le quito el libro para ponerlo en el buró al igual que sus gafas.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Tu que crees? – se subió arriba de ella y empezó a besarla.

- Harry…deberíamos…hablar – le decía Ginny cada vez que Harry le permitía tomar aire.

- No hay nada de que hablar – le decía besando su cuello - estamos casados y hacemos el amor como todas las parejas – y de nuevo tomo su boca y sus manos entraron por debajo de su blusa.

- Espera – le dijo y saco de su cajón del buró el frasquito que le había dado Hermione.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Poción anticonceptiva, me la dio Hermione, me dijo que si solo lo ibas a hacer una vez me tomara la mitad y si…toda la noche me tomara todo el frasco – Harry sonrío al ver a Ginny tan colorada.

- Le hubieras dicho a Hermione que te diera todo un caldero entero – tapo todo su cuerpo hasta la cabeza con las sabanas y empezó a besar sus senos, bajando a su vientre y bajando a…

- ¡Harry! – Ginny se tomo todo el frasco de un solo trago.

* * *

¿Que onda? ¿Les gusto? Mejor no les adelanto nada para que se queden con el buen sabor de boca porque si les digo que va a regresar Dean tal vez no les vaya a gustar mucho jejeje ah! y tambien aparece una chica que no es precisamente Cho ni Romilda.

Los quiero...


	13. Chapter 13

Aqui estoy ahora poniendome al corriente con este fic, no me habia dado cuenta que fue hace un mes que habia actualizado, como pasa el tiempo y asi quisiera que pasaran estos 20 dias que faltan para la pelicula.

Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo, gracias por sus reviews y por esos animos a seguir escribiendo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ginny preparaba el desayuno más feliz que nunca, había despertado con un beso de Harry y entre sus brazos. Después de mucho esfuerzo pudo levantarse, o mas bien separarse de el, debía trabajar y llevarse consigo a James a la escuela. Estaba tan concentrada recordando la noche anterior cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y un beso en su cuello.

- Huele delicioso, por tu culpa he tenido que hacer más ejercicio de lo que acostumbraba.

- ¿Por qué?

- Subí de peso, el entrenador se enojo mucho.

- Bueno si quieres te preparo una avena.

- Guacala, prefiero hacer ejercicio – le dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a ella y poderla besar.

- Harry…James nos puede ver.

- Ya los vi – el pequeño se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina con sus ojitos verdes bien abiertos cargando su mochila - ¿Cómo pueden respirar?

- Eso ya lo sabrás cuando beses a alguna chica ¡Auch! Ginny algún día lo va a hacer – le dijo sobandose el brazo después del golpe que le dio su esposa.

- Pero para que llegue ese día falta mucho…muchísimo.

- Mamá se enojo – le dijo a James y el solo sonrío – Gin hoy por la tarde me voy a Francia tengo unas entrevistas, tal vez regreso en dos días.

- ¿Otra vez Francia? Creí que ya habías ido ahí a unas entrevistas.

- Si pero ahora es con otra persona.

- ¿Te veré cuando regrese de trabajar?

- No creo, debo pasar primero al estadio.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar tu maleta? – el negó con la cabeza probando lo que Ginny estaba cocinando – siempre se te olvida algo.

- Solo serán un par de días.

Pero en realidad Harry tardo mas de dos días diciéndole a Ginny que aun no se presentaba la persona con la que tenia que hablar, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño porque Harry nunca espera a alguien para que lo entreviste, últimamente siempre cancelaba entrevistas para estar mas tiempo con James y ahora hasta esperaba hasta que se dignara en aparecer la persona quien debería entrevistarlo.

Estaba en su trabajo cuando llego Dean, siempre que no estaba Harry buscaba a James para llevarlo a pasear, Ginny no podía negarle eso a Dean porque sabia que adoraba a su hijo y muchas veces se lo demostró. Desde que se había casado con Harry el mantenía su relación con ella de amigo incondicional sin meterse en su matrimonio, nunca hablaban de Harry, solo de sus trabajos y de James.

- Mucho trabajo – la saludo.

- Si tengo muchos documentos que revisar, hay nuevos reglamentos – se detuvo viendo un sobre grande - ¿Qué es esto?

- No se ¿quieres que revise si es peligroso?

- No – Ginny lo abrió sacando varias fotografías con una nota "¿Sabes que hace tu esposo en Francia?" en ellas Harry aparece con una mujer muy guapa de cabello oscuro, ambos tomando unas bebidas en un bar y platicando, a Ginny se le fue el color de la cara.

- ¿Qué es? – le pregunto Dean quitándole las fotos al ver la cara de Ginny – Tal vez haya alguna explicación.

- ¿Para que engañarnos Dean? El así es y nunca cambiara – le dijo sin evitar soltar las lagrimas que se le habían acumulado en los ojos.

- Pero tu me dijiste que el estaba cambiando contigo.

- Necesito irme – se levanto rápidamente – por favor espera a James hasta que salga.

- Ni creas que te voy a dejar sola ¿A dónde vas? – ella se soltó a llorar tapándose la cara.

- No lo se, no se nada.

- Le diré a James que vendré por el a la salida, te acompaño a tu casa.

Dean acompaño a Ginny hasta su casa, ella lloraba desconsoladamente desahogando así el dolor que llevaba dentro. Dean no le dijo nada simplemente espero a que se calmara abrazándola y acariciando su cabello.

- ¿Ya estas mas tranquila? – le pregunto después de un rato en que Ginny tenia la vista perdida, aun recargada en el pecho de Dean.

- Hicimos el amor, me entregue a el otra vez y ¿sabes que es lo mas gracioso? Que eso me convierte en una más porque ni siquiera se esforzó para que yo cayera en sus brazos.

- Tú te entregaste por amor.

- Eso es lo peor de todo, al menos las otras están concientes que Harry juega con ellas pero yo…soy tan tonta que creí que…pero yo soy la única culpable por dejarme engañar así, el nunca me dijo que me amaba o que al menos me quería.

- Eres la madre de su hijo seguramente algún sentimiento por ti debe de tener.

- Agradecimiento, me dijo que me agradecía el haber hecho a James un niño de bien.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Faltan tres meses para que nos divorciemos, hablare con el para ponernos de acuerdo en lo que respecta a James y que en estos meses el se vaya con quien quiera. Creo que hubiera sido menos doloroso esto si el se hubiera comportado como lo hizo en un comienzo, tratándome mal y humillándome cada vez que tuviera oportunidad, creo que fue mas inteligente al momento de vengarse de mi. Lo logro Dean, logro hacerme mucho daño – Dean la abrazo aun mas fuerte.

Mientras tanto Harry llegaba a la escuela a buscar a su esposa e hijo, quería darles la sorpresa de ir a recogerlos para llevarlos a comer a algún restaurante, estaba muy contento, sus planes estaban saliendo como el esperaba. Una maestra le dijo que Ginny se había retirado pero que James aun se encontraba ahí, se le hizo muy extraño porque ya casi era la hora de salida, pidió hablar con James para preguntarle si el sabia algo.

- ¡Papi regresaste!

- Si campeón – lo cargo para abrazarlo - ¿sabes a donde se fue tu mamá?

- Dean me dijo que no se sentía muy bien y que la iba a llevar a la casa y que después vendría por mí.

- ¿Dean? – Harry sintió que la sangre le empezaba a hervir por todo el cuerpo – James ¿tu ves a Dean seguido?

- Si el me lleva al parque o al cine cuando tiene tiempo o a veces va a jugar conmigo a la casa.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Es que cuando yo le hablaba a Dean para que fuera a jugar conmigo me decía que no podía, que tenia trabajo y…

- ¿Tu buscabas a Dean?

- Si el es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho, desde que tu te casaste con mamá el no me visitaba así que yo lo busque pero me dijo que – vio a su papá a los ojos – tal vez tu no estabas de acuerdo en que el fuera mi amigo ¿verdad que no es cierto papá? Yo le dije que tu eras bueno así que le prometí que no te diría nada siempre y cuando el regresara a ser mi amigo.

- ¿También visita a tu mamá? – le dijo apretando los puños.

- Cuando va a la casa a veces mi mamá lo invita a cenar ¿verdad que a ti no te molesta que Dean sea mi amigo?

- Entra a tu salón cuando llegue la hora de la salida vengo por ti.

Harry salio como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su casa, quería saber que demonios pasaba mientras el se iba de viaje. Entro a la casa sin tener que llamarle a Ginny, ella se encontraba en la sala sentada en brazos de Dean mientras el le acariciaba el cabello. Subió toda su rabia haca su cabeza hasta sentir que explotaba.

- ¡AHORA SE PERFECTAMENTE CON QUIEN TE ENTRETIENES MIENTRAS YO NO ESTOY! – le dijo completamente rojo del coraje – Eres una…

- No te atrevas – se paro Dean a enfrentarlo – no tienes cara para cuestionarle lo que hace mientras tu no estas.

- Tú no te metas, debí suponer que no te quedarías tan tranquilo cuando me case con Ginny pero si tienes suerte te enamoraste de una mujer que no le importa estar casada para verse contigo.

- Eres un…

- Déjalo Dean – le dijo Ginny tranquila, no tenia ninguna expresión en su cara – no tiene caso que discutan por eso.

- ¿Discutir que? – le dijo Harry - ¿Qué eres una cualquiera que metes a hombres a tu casa?

- ¡No te voy a permitir que insultes a Ginny!

- Dime Dean ¿Aun conservas las llaves de esta casa? ¿Cuándo no estoy tocas al llegar o simplemente entras como si fuera tu casa?

- No se de que estas hablando.

- De lo zorra que es Ginny para dejar entrar a hombres a su… - Dean le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara aventándolo al piso para después levantarlo por la camisa y darle otro fuerte golpe.

- ¡No Dean lo vas a matar! – le dijo Ginny al ver que de nuevo lo levantaba del suelo pero aun así Dean lo volvió a golpear.

- Vamos defiéndete. Eres muy bueno insultando a Ginny anda golpéame a mi – Harry se levanto y corrió hacia Dean empujándolo sobre la pared pero este le dio un golpe en el estomago sacándole todo el aire, como todo un buen auror Dean tenia entrenamiento para todo tipo de peleas.

- ¡Ya basta! – les grito Ginny cuando Harry aventó a Dean sobre la mesa tirando todo a su paso pero este se levanto de inmediato y le dio un fuerte golpe a Harry en el ojo dejándolo medio inconsciente.

- Levántate – le ordeno Dean.

- Ya Dean por favor – le dijo Ginny al ver que Harry sangraba por la nariz y por la boca cubriéndose el ojo golpeado – Ve por James y llévalo a casa de Ron, invéntale cualquier excusa para que no venga y explícale todo a Ron – Dean se acomodo la camisa y sin que Ginny se diera cuenta tomo las fotografías y salio de la casa.

- Vaya al menos ahora no se comunicaron con las miradas.

- Voy por mi varita para curarte.

- No, no quiero nada de ti, ahora entiendo porque cuando te decía que tenia que salir de viaje ni te molestabas, tenias con quien entretenerte para no aburrirte – le dijo tratando de levantarse pero aun le dolía el estomago por el golpe – por eso tardaste cuatro años en buscarme ¿verdad? Estabas tan cómoda en brazos de Dean como los acabo de ver pero tu tranquilidad se acabo cuando James cayó del árbol. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no te acostaste con el? ¿Acaso era por James? ó ¿Eres tan educada que solo lo haces con un solo hombre? Espero haber llenado tus expectativas.

- ¿Ya terminaste?

- Voy a recoger mis cosas – le dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación caminando muy despacio con su mano en su estomago – no quiero verte ni un minuto mas, mis abogados hablaran contigo todo lo relacionado a James.

- Creo que es lo mejor – dijo para si misma cuando Harry cerro la puerta de la habitación.

Ginny se fue a casa de Ron quien no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Dean simplemente había dejado a James con el diciéndole que por ningún motivo lo llevara a su casa, que esas habían sido indicaciones de Ginny porque había tenido una pelea con Harry y sin mas se fue porque tenia cosas que hacer.

- ¡Vaya! Estaba preocupado.

- ¿Dónde esta James?

- Con Rose en su habitación, comieron pizza y se fueron a jugar ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto Ron dándole un vaso de jugo al ver la cara pálida de Ginny.

- Harry me encontró con Dean en la casa y se puso furioso.

- Bueno era de esperarse Harry no le agrada mucho Dean, ya ves que tiene unas ideas de que tu y Dean vivían juntos.

- Ahora dice que cuando el no esta yo me entretengo con Dean.

- ¿Dónde esta? Quiero hablar con el.

- El y Dean se pelearon y…esta recogiendo sus cosas de la casa.

- ¿Se va? ¿Y James?

- Me dijo que me iba a mandar a sus abogados.

- Idiota.

- Ron quiero acostarme un rato me siento muy mal.

- Esta bien pero en cuanto llegue Hermione me voy a buscar al imbecil de Harry para decirle unas cuantas verdades.

Harry se recostó un poco en la cama debido al dolor que tenía, se sentía mareado y la nariz la tenia rota, pero su rabia era más fuerte que su dolor físico. Ginny había mandado a la basura todos sus planes, había estado tan contento pensando en que ahora si podía llevar un matrimonio como debería de ser, mas bien una familia, la familia que siempre había soñado después de ser jugador de la selección de Inglaterra. Se había sentido pleno por haber logrado ambos sueños, pero no contaba con que su "esposa" en realidad no lo amaba y solo estaba con el por miedo a que le quitara a su hijo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo se levanto para recoger sus cosas, empezó a ponerlas sobre la cama pero al aventar unos pantalones cayo al suelo el reloj que Ginny le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Al comienzo pensó en pisarlo, pero siempre lo había guardado con mucho cuidado porque era especial, después pensó en dejarlo ahí tirado para que ella viera que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, pero ¿para que engañarse? Después se iba a arrepentir de dejarlo ahí. Tomando suficiente aire empezó a agacharse haciendo muecas de dolor, se sentó en el piso y tomo el reloj notando que su mano estaba llena de sangre. Se arrastro junto a la cama para buscar un pañuelo en el buró, lo encontró y se limpio la sangre. Ya no se podía levantar le dolía mucho la cabeza y el estomago.

- Tengo que irme de aquí, maldita sea la hora en que te conocí Ginny, mi vida hubiera sido mejor sin conocer el amor y sobretodo la traición.

Al quererse levantar noto que había algo debajo de la cama, metió la mano y saco un cuaderno que decía "1 de 5", volvió a meter la mano encontrando los demás cuadernos. Se le hizo muy extraño y abrió el primero viendo que era la letra de Ginny.

_"Hoy me levante y ya no estabas pero me dejaste tu aroma en mi almohada, ese aroma que me hace recordar que me hiciste mujer anoche. Fue increíble, me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo. Harry te amo tanto que tal vez al leer esto quieras alejarte de mi y estas en todo tu derecho pero tenia que decírtelo al menos por este diario porque no se si podría hacerlo de frente"_

Harry bajo el cuaderno sin poder creer lo que estaba leyendo, era el diario que Ginny le había prometido escribirle cuando el no estaría y ahí precisamente le confesaba que lo amaba. Siguió leyendo entre líneas rápidamente, saltándose cosas sin importancia para el, como las peleas de Ron y Hermione, su trabajo, lo bien que les estaba yendo a los gemelos, etc.

_"Aun no has llamado, espero que estés viviendo tu sueño al máximo, desde aquí te apoyo con todo mi corazón, te amo tanto que lo único que me interesa es que seas feliz aunque yo te extrañe como una loca"_

_"Ya han pasado dos meses, ya falta poco para que regreses, te necesito tanto y mas ahora que me he sentido un poco mal, creo que tu eres mi fuerza y si no regresas terminare perdiéndolas completamente"_

_"Harry creo que estoy embarazada, sigo sintiéndome muy mal y tengo un retraso en mi periodo, regresa pronto por favor"_

A Harry se le empezaron a salir las lágrimas, ella le pedía que regresara. Busco rápidamente la fecha en que el había regresado.

_"No hay dudas, Harry vamos a tener un hijo. Dean me llevo a San Mungo al decirle mis sospechas, Ron le había pedido que fuera a buscarme al kinder porque me sentía mal y poco falto para que vomitara encima de el, así que me acompaño a mi casa para cambiarme, me sentía fatal, casi no podía caminar de lo mareada que estaba, le tuve que dar a Dean mis llaves para que abriera la casa porque todo me daba vueltas. En San Mungo me trataron muy bien dándome la noticia que voy a ser mamá solo espero a que llegues para decirte que ahora tu vas a ser papá. Dean me llevo a mi casa de regreso y salio a comprarme un pastel de melaza, por Merlín apenas es un frijolito y ya tiene tus gustos"_

_"Pobre Dean se le quedo su auto descompuesto afuera de la casa y se tuvo que ir con Seamus caminando en la noche para no despertarme. Es un gran amigo, respeto el no quererle decir el nombre del padre de mi hijo y guardar el secreto, no quiero que mi familia lo sepa por ahora, deseo que juntos les demos la noticia"_

Ahora lo entendía todo, se odio a si mismo por lo estupido que era, por dejarse llevar por los celos y por la rabia. Era su culpa, el era el único culpable de que Ginny y el no hubieran estado juntos desde hace mas de cuatro años y no haber visto a su hijo crecer.

_"Los gemelos me van a dar dinero para construir mi propio kinder, no puedo creerlo, Dean me acompaño para ver el terreno, tengo tantos planes y en todos te incluyo a ti"_

_"Ya no pude ocultarlo mas, tuve que decirle a mi familia que estoy embarazada. Mis hermanos estaban furiosos querían saber tu nombre pero no se los voy a decir, son capaces de irte a buscar y por ahora tu estas muy ocupado, debes de concentrarte muy bien en tu carrera, recuerda que yo siempre te voy a apoyar incondicionalmente"_

_"Te extraño ¿Por qué no me llamas?"_

_"Harry ¿Dónde estas?"_

Harry lloraba como un pequeño al leer todas estas frases, se sentía impotente por no haber podido estar con Ginny cuando mas lo necesitaba.

_"Hoy dio su primera patada, termine de comer una rebana de pastel de melaza y sentí un golpe en mi vientre, fue maravilloso ojala hubieras estado aquí para sentirlo"._

_"Hermione es tan inteligente que ya sospecha que tu eres el padre, pude comportarme de lo mas normal frente a ella y negarlo, espero que ya no insista mas en el tema, por lo pronto pude robarle una foto de nosotros el día de su boda"._

_"Es niño Harry, es un varoncito. Decidí ponerle James Arthur como tu padre y el mío. Regresa pronto para saber si estas de acuerdo"._

_"Ya han pasado 8 meses y no se nada de ti ¿Dónde estas Harry? ¿Por qué no regresas? Me dijiste que todo iba a ser igual y creí en ti. Falta poco para que nazca nuestro hijo, te necesito a mi lado"._

_"Ahora lo entiendo todo ¿Cómo fui tan tonta al pensar que regresarías conmigo? Te vas a casar, vas a formar una familia con la mujer que amas ¿Me creerás que pensé que tal vez me amabas a mi? Si que estupida fui si tu nunca me dijiste nada al respecto, yo sola me engañe y viví todos estos meses en una burbuja de sueños. Espero que seas muy feliz y que ella te ame al menos la mitad de lo que te amo yo. Por nuestro hijo no te preocupes el será un niño feliz porque para eso me tiene a mi, me dedicare a el en cuerpo y alma y nadie sabrá que tu eres el padre para que no tengas ese peso encima y seas completamente feliz"_

Harry se soltó a llorar abrazando el cuaderno, ahora ya no sentía el dolor físico sino el dolor de su corazón, se levanto y empezó tirar cosas lleno de rabia, se odiaba, se odiaba así mismo. Dejo caer su cuerpo resbalando lentamente su espalda sobre la pared sin parar de llorar abrazando el cuaderno, así que quedo un momento hasta calmarse y continuar leyendo.

_"No pude evitar sorprenderme al verte de nuevo al menos por televisión, sentí como una descarga eléctrica que recorría todo mi cuerpo y fue cuando sentí un dolor en mi vientre. Dolió, me dolió mucho el parto pero al menos mi hijo nació sano y para sorpresa de todos idéntico a ti. Ya no había mas que ocultar, James lo dijo todo, pero mi familia me apoyo y esta criaturita que tengo durmiendo a un lado es solamente mío"._

Harry fue leyendo anécdotas de James: su primer diente, su primer paso, su primera palabra, etc. Hasta que encontró de nuevo el nombre de Dean.

_"Hoy le dio varicela a James, gracias a Dios Dean lo va a cuidar para yo poder trabajar, mi mamá cuida a Rose y tenemos miedo de que la contagie es muy pequeña aun. Sin ni siquiera preguntarme le dije a Dean que tú eras el padre de James, creo que ya lo sospechaba. El no esta de acuerdo en que te lo oculte, me dice que te busque porque tu tienes derechos sobre James, que no sea una egoísta ¿acaso lo soy? Si lo único que pienso es en tu felicidad, tal vez tu ya tengas mas hijos y me da miedo que rechaces a James"._

Se toco el labio que le partió Dean y pensó que se lo merecía por haberlo juzgado tan mal. Así fue leyendo rápidamente todos los diarios, en ocasiones no decía gran cosa, se apuro y busco el día en que el regreso.

_"Cuando te vi de nuevo supe que seguía amándote como el primer día, el tiempo no me ayudo en nada para olvidarte. Ahora me entero que no te casaste, que estuve equivocada todo este tiempo. Eres diferente, haz cambiado mucho y me odias por ocultarte a James ¿podrás perdonarme algún día? Solo pensé en tu felicidad y ahora me doy cuenta que todo fue un error. Debí hacerle caso a mi familia y a Dean en buscarte y que fueras tu quien decidiera estar con James o no"_

_"A veces pienso que disfrutas al herirme tanto con tus palabras, me duele, me duele tanto tu desprecio y tu indiferencia que a veces siento que me voy a volver loca. Cada palabra, cada gesto que me diriges es como una puñalada en mi corazón"_

_"Ya me canse de llorar ¿Qué acaso no ves que me estas matando lentamente?_

_"No entiendo porque sigo torturándome escribiendo este diario, creo que es la única manera en que me desahogo, me acostumbre a escribirte todos los días y ahora que estas aquí no puedo evitar seguir haciéndolo. Todo lo que escribo es lo que me dice mi corazón y quiero que este grabado en este diario"._

Busco el último diario con la última hoja escrita.

_"Ya quiero que regreses, extraño tus besos, tus caricias…tu cuerpo. Te necesito a mi lado para poder ser feliz. Tengo miedo de confesarte que te amo, no se que sientes tu por mi y no quiero volver a sufrir. Harry me siento como hace años pero tengo mucho miedo de volver a caer, por favor no permitas que vuelva a sufrir así"._

Se quedo sentado en el piso, las lágrimas corrían sin cesar por sus mejillas pero no hacia nada por detenerlas, tenia la vista clavada en el techo sin ninguna expresión. Así lo encontró Ron, viendo el desastre que había por toda la habitación.

- Harry ¿Qué paso aquí?

- Soy un idiota Ron, lo tuve todo y lo deje ir.

- ¿De que hablas? – se sentó en el piso frente a el.

- ¿Tu sabias que Ginny me ama?

- Si – Harry volteo a verlo – nos lo dijo cuando nació James, fue por eso que todos la apoyamos para que no sufriera al verte con tu esposa, bueno en aquel tiempo pensamos que te habías casado, según ella quería olvidarte pero nunca lo hizo.

- Ella me ama, siempre lo hizo y yo…simplemente lo arruine todo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Ella me escribió todos estos diarios, antes de irme me lo prometió y…todo esta aquí.

- ¿Fue una promesa Weasley? – el asintió – entonces tenia que cumplirla.

- Hola, la puerta estaba abierta – dijo Dean entrando a la habitación sorprendiéndose de ver todo el desorden - ¿Dónde esta Ginny? ¿Le hiciste algo?

- No, esta en mi casa – le contesto Ron - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a traer esto – le aventó las fotos a Harry – ya investigue quien se las mando a Ginny, fue Rita Skeeter.

- ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunto Ron quitándole una foto a Harry quien al verlas solo se tomo la cara y cerro los ojos – Eres tu Harry y con una mujer.

- Se las mandaron a Ginny a la escuela, es obvio que para hacerle daño y lo lograron – les dijo a los dos fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

- ¿Harry estas saliendo con esta mujer? – el negó con la cabeza - ¿Quién es entonces?

- Astoria Greengrass y el brazo que esta a un lado de ella es el de su esposo Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué no sale en la foto?

- Es mas que obvio que no querían que saliera en ella para hacerle creer a Ginny que estábamos solos.

- Le dije a Ginny que debería de haber una explicación pero ella ya no confía en ti, me dijo que iba a hablar contigo para que estos tres meses que faltan para su divorcio estén separados.

- Yo no me quiero divorciar, yo quiero estar al lado de Ginny y de mi hijo.

- Ya le has hecho mucho daño Harry.

- ¡La amo! Amo a Ginny con todas mis fuerzas, la he amado siempre.

- Entonces lucha por ella – le dijo Ron quien no se extraño por la confesión de Harry – conquístala, recupera su confianza, hazla feliz.

- No se como, la trate tan mal.

- Todavía tienes tres meses – le dijo Dean muy serio sentándose en la cama – convéncela que lo mejor para James es que pasen ese tiempo juntos, yo le diré que investigue estas fotografías y que son falsas.

- ¿Harías eso?

- Lo único que quiero es que Ginny sea feliz y si tú eres quien lo va a conseguir, yo te apoyo.

- ¿Que piensas hacer? – le pregunto Ron.

- Lo que ya tenía planeado hacer. Por ahora será mejor que la deje tranquila unos días y cuando regrese le pediré perdón por mi comportamiento de hoy, solo espero que me perdone.

- No te preocupes hablare con ella – le dijo Ron.

- Gracias Dean y también debo disculparme contigo, siempre pensé que entre tu y Ginny había algo. Creo que me merecía la paliza que me diste.

- Desde hace tiempo que tenia ganas de dártela – le dijo sonriendo – no te preocupes todo esta olvidado, ahora has feliz a Ginny.

Harry salio decidido a seguir con sus planes, ahora mas que nunca lucharía por el amor de Ginny. Lucharía por recuperar a su familia.

* * *

Siempre me gusto la escena de la novela colombiana "Betty la fea" en donde Armando lee el diario de Betty y llora bien tierno, es por eso que la incluí aquí, desde un comienzo tenia pensado que así fuera que Harry se enterara de la verdad, aunque no me gusta un Harry llorón pero se me hizo muy tierno, puse solamente las cosas mas importantes en el diario sino se iba a alargar mas.

Espero que ahora si quieran a Dean, el es bueno y ahora va a ayudar a Harry, aunque bien se merecía la paliza que le dio, se que deje en desventaja al pobre de Harry pero Dean es mas alto y es auror, además necesitaba una buena sacudida por bocón.

El próximo capitulo es el final ahí verán los planes de Harry y quienes son Astoria y Draco.

¡Saludos a todos!


	14. Chapter 14

Harry se alejo de Ginny hasta pasar el campeonato de la Eurocopa, ganando Inglaterra a Italia 350 a 160. Como siempre Harry había sido la sensación del partido y fue nombrado el mejor jugador de Quiddicth de todos los tiempos.

Ginny estaba mucho mas tranquila porque Dean le había dicho que las fotos eran falsas, que Harry nunca había estado con esa mujer y que todo era para perjudicarla, pero aun así se sentía dolida por la actitud de Harry el día de la pelea con Dean. Ron trato de convencerla que cualquier hombre en el lugar de Harry hubiera actuado igual y mas porque James le había dicho que durante el tiempo que no estaba Dean los frecuentaba y el no había estado enterado. Pero ninguno de los dos le dijo que Harry sabia de la existencia de esas fotos y que se las habían mandado a ella.

Una tarde Ginny se encontraba revisando exámenes en la mesa del comedor mientras que James tomaba una siesta, había un completo silencio en la casa cuando tocaron la puerta.

- Hola – era Harry quien no se había atrevido a usar sus llaves por la vergüenza que sentía con Ginny.

- Hola ¿olvidaste tus llaves?

- No – le mostró sus llaves en la mano – pero preferí mejor tocar.

- ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunto Ginny volviéndose a sentar para seguir con sus exámenes – Me imagino que feliz por el campeonato, felicidades vi las noticias, James estaba muy contento.

- Si tuvimos suerte – dijo Harry entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de el.

- ¿Suerte? Pues eso no dicen los comentaristas de deportes, dicen que eres el mejor y que por ti Inglaterra ganó el Mundial y la Eurocopa. Te adoran.

- ¿Dónde esta James?

- Dormido.

- Ginny quería hablar contigo sobre la última vez…

- Olvídalo Harry.

- No, fue un idiota al comportarme así y decir…lo que dije – bajo la mirada – estaba muy enojado y dije cosas sin pensar…por favor perdóname.

- No te preocupes, lo mejor será que hablemos del divorcio, ya falta muy poco y tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en todo lo referente a James: cuanto tiempo va a estar con cada uno, lo que le vamos a decir…

- Ginny…

- Había pensado en que estuviera contigo los fines de semana, podrías pasar por el los viernes y traérmelo el domingo…

- Ginny…

- En vacaciones yo preferiría que estuviera conmigo en navidad así que podría pasar contigo las vacaciones de verano…

- Ginny ¿puedo hablar?

- Claro, pero por favor no quiero discutir.

- Yo tampoco – se sentó enfrente de ella – yo voy a hacer todo lo que tu decidas, todo lo que tu quieras sin poner ninguna objeción.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunto dudosa frunciendo el ceño, esa actitud no era para nada de Harry cuando se trataba de James.

- Si, solo te pido dos cosas.

- No voy a permitir que lo saques del país, ni que te lo lleves a tus giras.

- No, no es eso. Te pido que este tiempo que nos queda de matrimonio me dejes quedarme aquí con ustedes.

- Esta bien – dijo después de pensarlo un rato - ¿y que mas?

- Y…que este tiempo que estemos juntos sea como hace 5 años – Ginny frunció el ceño de nuevo - ¿Recuerdas cuando nos íbamos a caminar por la noche, cuando nos íbamos a bailar, las noches platicando por teléfono de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo?

- No te entiendo.

- Ginny quiero que este tiempo seamos amigos, si nos vamos a divorciar al menos quiero que James se quede con una buena imagen de nosotros.

- Tienes razón ¿Qué le vamos a decir cuando nos divorciemos?

- Eso lo hablaremos después.

Durante la primera semana Harry se mostraba de los más entusiasta posible. Ginny se había sorprendido que eso de ser "amigos" se lo había tomado muy en serio. Para empezar no quiso dormir en su cama, dormía en el piso encima de muchas colchas; nunca intentaba besarla en la boca, le daba los buenos días con un beso en la mejilla o cuando llegaba de sus entrenamientos; cuando salía de viaje solo le decía a donde iba pero nunca a que, pero eso si le llamaba por las noches y le empezaba a hacer platica de muchos temas hasta que Ginny le decía que ya no podía mas con el sueño.

Una noche Harry estaba jugando con James en su recamara cuando tocaron la puerta, Ginny quien se encontraba en la cocina fue a abrir sorprendiéndose de la persona que le sonreía en la puerta.

- Dean ¿Qué haces aquí? Harry esta en la casa, por favor vete – le decía nerviosa.

- Salúdame primero antes de correrme.

- ¿Quién es Ginny? – pregunto Harry saliendo de la habitación – Hola Dean.

- Hola Harry – Ginny veía preocupada a Harry esperando que en cualquier momento otra vez se enojara.

- Gracias por venir, espero no haberte llamado en mal momento.

- No claro que no, ya sabes para mi es un placer cuidar a James.

- ¿De que están hablando? – pregunto Ginny que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- Le pedí a Dean si podía quedarse con James esta noche, lo que pasa es que quería invitarte a cenar y a bailar – le dijo Harry - ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

- Pero…

- Anda acepta Ginny – la alentó Dean – seguro pasaran un buen rato.

Ginny, aun confundida, acepto salir con Harry. Primero habían ido a cenar a un restaurante que habían conocido en aquel tiempo, recordando aquellos momentos. Después se fueron a bailar al mismo lugar donde Harry la había llevado el día de su cumpleaños. En ningún momento hablaron de su relación ni de James, eran simplemente Ginny y Harry.

- Tengo algo que decirte – le dijo Harry caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos por una de las plazas de Londres Muggle.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto Ginny sin dejar de comer su cono de nieve de chocolate que se le había antojado mucho.

- Compre una casa a la orilla del mar – Ginny se detuvo viéndolo sorprendida – no es la gran cosa de hecho ahorita la estoy remodelando ¿Por qué te detienes?

- No por nada, es que me sorprendió, tú nunca te habías interesado en comprar una casa, pensé que te gustaban los hoteles.

- Si me gusta vivir ahí – le dijo limpiándole la boca porque tenía un poco de nieve en el labio – pero no voy a llevar a James a vivir en un hotel.

- Si tienes razón – le dijo triste al recordar que faltaba muy poco para que el se fuera.

- ¿Qué te parece si mañana me acompañan tu y James a ver los avances? Creo que solo falta el diseño de interiores, quiero que el cuarto de James este decorado con muchas snitches – le decía emocionado – tiene un jardín muy grande para que pueda correr y jugar hasta cansarse y a unos cuantos metros esta el mar, por todas las ventanas se pueden ver las olas y al abrirlas se siente la brisa en tu cara.

- Suena bien – le dijo sentándose en una de las bancas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

- Estoy cansada nada mas, hace mucho que no bailaba.

- Bueno pues vamos a descansar entonces.

Al día siguiente Harry llevo a Ginny y a su hijo a su casa. James estaba feliz, corría de un lado a otro sin parar. Harry hablaba con los trabajadores que estaban remodelando la casa mientras que Ginny daba un recorrido para conocerla toda. Aun le faltaba mucho, no estaba pintada, ni amueblada pero aun así a Ginny le parecía hermosa. Era muy grande a su parecer, estaba acostumbrada a su casa pequeña que esa le parecía una mansión. Subió al segundo piso y encontró la habitación que seria de James, había unos señores decorándola con snitches por toda la pared, salio de ahí y entro a otra habitación que supuso que seria la de Harry, era la mas grande de todas y tenia una ventana que abarcaba la mayor parte de la pared y a lo lejos se podía ver el mar, Ginny pensó en como iba a disfrutar Harry esa casa cuando ya estuvieran divorciados, se imagino un sin fin de fiestas y en esa habitación un sin fin de mujeres. Lo que le extraño es que no tenia absolutamente nada y ninguna persona estaba trabajando ahí.

- ¿Señora Potter? Mi nombre es Richard Knight, soy el diseñador de la casa.

- Mucho gusto Richard.

- Puede llamarme Richie, bueno así me dicen todos.

- Bueno entonces puedes llamarme Ginny.

- Seguro – le dijo con una risita que a Ginny le pareció como medio afeminada, pero sin duda una gran persona – traigo el catalogo de las pinturas, los diseños, los acabados tenemos tanto trabajo.

- Si me imagino, esta casa es muy grande.

- Si pero gracias a Dios ya esta usted aquí, el Sr. Potter nos venia diciendo que vendría desde la semana pasada y nada y solo retrasábamos el trabajo.

- No lo entiendo ¿para que me querían a mí?

- Pues porque el Sr. Potter dijo que usted es la que iba a decidir como quedaría el diseño de la casa, lo único que nos dijo fue de la recamara de su hijo.

- No, no creo, debe de haber un error.

- Hola Richie – le dijo Harry entrando a la habitación - ¿me permites hablar un momento con mi esposa?

- Claro Sr. Potter, estaré abajo con todos los catálogos listos para empezar a decorar la casa.

- Seguro, gracias – Harry espero a que estuviera solo con Ginny – perdón por no haberte dicho esto antes. Ginny quería pedirte de favor si me ayudabas a decorar la casa, yo soy pésimo en esto y me encantaría que tú lo hicieras. Además creo que eso ayudaría a James a que vea que no hay mucha diferencia entre tu casa y la mía.

- ¿Ninguna diferencia? – le sonrío Ginny – Harry tu casa es enorme, yo creo que mi casa es la cocina de la tuya.

- No exageres, entonces ¿cuento con tu ayuda?

- No se exactamente que tienes pensado…

- Hazlo como tu quieras, de veras a mi no me importa, tu decide todo y compra todo lo que tu quieras, solo díselo a Richie y el se encargara de traerlo.

- Pero me imagino que tienes algo en mente, algo que te guste…

- Fotografías – Ginny frunció el ceño sonriendo – si muchas fotos, así como en tu casa que tienes fotos de tus papas, de tus hermanos, de Ron y Hermione.

- Me refería a algún color, si quieres cortinas o persianas…

- Ah eso, no tú decide.

Ginny le ayudo a Harry con su casa, Richie la visita casi a diario para ponerse de acuerdo en cada cosa, pero le decía que no podía ir a ver la casa porque quería que fuera una sorpresa cuando estuviera lista. Ginny dudaba mucho de quererla ver, cada vez se acercaba mas la fecha del divorcio y ver a Harry tan contento le dolía aun mas. Sentía como si ella fuera la única que estaba sufriendo porque todo terminara y no podía evitar llorar de solo pensar que ella y Harry estarían separados y que el tal vez pronto formaría su propia familia.

Y así fue precisamente como la encontró Hermione: llorando en la sala de su casa con un bote de nieve de chocolate en la mano.

- ¿Otra vez llorando y otra vez comiendo?

- No lo puedo evitar Hermione.

- ¿Estas sola?

- Si – le dijo metiéndose una gran cantidad de nieve a la boca – Harry llevo a James al parque.

- ¿Ya le comentaste tus sospechas?

- No aun no, he pensando que mejor mañana temprano voy a ir a San Mungo para confirmarlo, no quiero decirle ahora que esta muy contento.

- ¿Y tu crees que no se pondría mas contento si le dijeras que estas embarazada?

- No lo se, además no se si en realidad lo estoy - sacaba mas nieve del bote y hasta llenar a tope la cuchara se la metió a la boca.

- Pues viendo como comes…

- Tengo que hablar con Harry, no se cuales sean sus planes, anda tan contento…tal vez…

- No empieces otra vez Ginny.

- Hermione ya ni me busca, no se acerca a mí al menos para platicarme algo de la casa o de alguien que conoce, me trata como una simple amiga. He estado pensando que tal vez este saliendo con alguien porque a veces se va de viaje y se que no tiene partidos por ahora y si anda tan contento es porque…

- No le dijiste nada de James porque siempre pensabas en la felicidad de el.

- Si lo se, pero si estoy realmente embarazada no se va a querer divorciar de mi hasta que nazca el bebe para darle su apellido y tal vez eso arruine sus planes.

- Weasley tenias que ser – le dijo Hermione rodando los ojos – terca a mas no poder. Mañana te acompaño a San Mungo y si realmente estas embarazada se lo vas a decir sea cual sean los planes de el.

Para sorpresa de Ginny Harry se fue de nuevo a Francia esa misma mañana en que ella iba a ir a San Mungo a confirmar su embarazo, no le dijo cuando regresaría pero que esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo.

El le llamaba por las noches pero ella quería decirle en persona que estaba esperando otro hijo de el, tenia que hablarlo de frente para saber que iban a hacer de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Cuándo regresas?

- Espero que mañana por la tarde ¿estas bien? Te escucho un poco preocupada.

- Si estoy bien. Harry tenemos que hablar.

- Ginny aun falta tiempo para el divorcio, no adelantes las cosas por favor.

- En cuanto llegues quiero hablar contigo.

- Esta bien.

Pero cuando llego Ginny lo noto aun más feliz que antes. Dudaba tanto en decirle de su embarazo pero no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, tenía que decírselo. Le había pedido a Hermione que se llevara a James a su casa para poder hablar tranquilamente con el.

- Harry tenemos que hablar – le dijo Ginny llegando a su casa después del kinder.

- ¿Y James?

- Se fue con Hermione.

- Bueno a el lo llevare mañana, vamos quiero que me acompañes a mi casa Richie me dijo que ya estaba lista.

- No creo, tenemos que hablar.

- Si esta bien, pero hablaremos allá, solo te estaba esperando para irnos – la tomo del brazo y aparecieron frente a la casa. Ginny sintió que iba a vomitar en ese instante pero logro contenerse.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

- Perdón debí avisarte, vamos entremos – le decía emocionado.

La casa estaba mejor a como se lo había imaginado, definitivamente no era lo mismo verlo en los catálogos que frente a ella. Todo era como ella lo había pedido pero muchísimo mejor. Había una chimenea en la mitad de la sala adornada con fotografías en donde estaba ella con James y otras el día de su boda con Harry. La cocina era de ensueño, había un horno grande para hacer pasteles y todos los utensilios necesarios para hacerlos, se extraño porque eso no se lo había dicho a Richie pero pensó que como a Harry le gustaban mucho los pasteles tal vez contrataría a un elfo domestico. Subieron al cuarto de James, Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír de solo imaginarse a su hijo durmiendo en esa cama enorme llena de juguetes, definitivamente Harry había pensando en como mantener contento a su hijo a pesar de la separación de ellos. Cuando entraron a la recamara principal no pudo sentir como un golpe en el pecho, era simplemente lo mejor. La cama, los muebles, el tocador, las lámparas, todo era de lujo.

- Creo que te luciste al escoger todo esto – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Espero que no hayas gastado mucho dinero, Richie nunca me quiso decir el costo…

- No te preocupes, a mi me encanta.

- Que bueno que te guste, ese era el plan. Harry tenemos que hablar.

- Lo se, yo también quiero hablar contigo. He estado tratando de posponerlo porque tenia unos pendientes pero ya todo quedo solucionado – le dijo sacando unas fotografías de un cajón del buró y dándoselas a Ginny.

- ¿Cómo…? – le dijo Ginny sorprendida.

- Me las dio Dean ese mismo día en que nos peleamos, me dijo que Rita Skeeter te las había enviado.

- Pero me dijo que eran falsas.

- No, no lo son – Ginny sentía que le faltaba oxigeno y volvió a sentir esa sensación que tuvo la primera vez que las vio – esas fotos son verdaderas, estaba en Francia en un bar y ella es Astoria Greengrass.

- No tienes porque darme explicaciones.

- Y el – le entrego otra fotografía – es Draco Malfoy, su esposo. De hecho el también debería de haber salido con nosotros pero prefirieron tomarnos la foto solo a Astoria y a mi.

- ¿Por qué?

- Si fue Rita quien las tomo lo mas seguro es que haya sido por venganza.

- Pero tu ibas a Francia a…

- ¿Buscar a Astoria? Si de hecho si, cada vez que iba a Francia era para buscarla a ella y a Draco. Conocí a Astoria hace tiempo en una fiesta, ella es diseñadora de modas y me propuso asociarme con ella y con Draco para hacer una línea de ropa con mi nombre, Draco es un empresario que maneja artículos de Quidditch y también estaba interesado en fabricar una escoba que llevara mi nombre. En aquel tiempo no me importaban mucho los negocios, solo quería jugar Quidditch y nada más. Pero después de que nos casamos volví a ver a Astoria y me dijo que aun tenía los diseños exclusivos de ropa deportiva así que decidí verlos y me gustaron. Después hable con Draco y estuvimos viendo muchos artículos de Quidditch que están diseñando pero aun no tienen el suficiente capital para fabricarlos, así que si nos asociamos podríamos sacarlos a la venta y utilizar mi imagen como publicidad.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que quieres invertir en un negocio como lo hiciste con mis hermanos?

- No Ginny, te estoy diciendo que me retiro del Quidditch para dedicarme a los negocios.

- ¿Cómo? – Ginny no lo podría creer.

- Si, renuncie al equipo de Inglaterra esta mañana.

- Pero Harry estas en la cima de tu carrera.

- Por eso mismo, es lo mejor.

- Pero ¿y tu sueño?

- Mi sueño – dijo con media sonrisa y negando con la cabeza – tal vez ese sueño lo cumplí pero no me dio nada de lo que realmente quería, al contrario me alejo.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Ginny – la tomo de las manos – no me quiero divorciar, quiero estar contigo y con James, ese es mi verdadero sueño. Se que he cometido muchos errores empezando por creer que Dean vivía contigo cuando regrese a buscarte el día que supiste que estabas embarazada de James.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero tú regresaste?

- Si Ginny yo regrese como te lo había prometido y te vi abrazada a Dean y después el abrió tu casa con las llaves y pensé que…

- Pero era porque me sentía mal – le dijo recordando aquel día.

- Si lo se…leí el diario – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida – lo leí todo y créeme que nunca me había sentido tan miserable. Por culpa de mis celos arruine todo lo que pudo haber sido algo maravilloso – ella se soltó de el y le dio la espalda pero el inmediatamente volvió a ponerse frente a ella viéndola a los ojos – Ginny te amo y lo se desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor y desde entonces nunca te he dejado de amar. He sido un idiota por todo lo que hice y lo que deje pasar pero créeme que estoy tan arrepentido. Lo único que quiero es que me perdones y que no me alejes de tu lado, por favor mi amor no quiero divorciarme de ti, quiero estar contigo siempre.

- Harry – le decía Ginny sin poder contener las lagrimas y el solo se las limpiaba con sus dedos – yo quería hablar del divorcio porque…

- No Ginny por favor, dame otra oportunidad – ella le puso el dedo índice en los labios para que no hablara.

- Porque te quería decir que lo pospusiéramos – Harry frunció el ceño extrañado – porque…Harry estoy embarazada, vamos a tener otro hijo.

- ¿Qué? – le dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par – pero… ¿estas segura?

- Si ya fui a San Mungo y me lo confirmaron.

- Ginny me haces el hombre mas feliz de la tierra – le daba besos en toda la cara – pero ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te dijo el sanador? ¿Cómo esta el bebe?

- Todo bien – le dijo sonriendo.

- Te amo Ginny.

- Y yo a ti Harry – se besaron suavemente, sin prisas y disfrutando el sabor de sus labios - ¿Estas seguro de renunciar al Quidditch?

- Ahora mas que nunca, no pienso separarme ni un momento de ti ni de mis hijos – la volvió a besar - ¿Qué te parece si estrenamos esta cama?

- Me parece muy buena idea ¡Espera! ¿Qué va a pasar con mi casa?

- Shhh después hablamos de eso, por ahora quiero que seas mía.

* * *

La madriguera estaba repleta de niños corriendo de un lado a otro. Había globos, juegos mecánicos, payasos, algodones de azúcar, palomitas, etc. Toda una fiesta en grande. Así es como Harry le quería festejar su cumpleaños a James.

- Mamá por favor quita esa cara – le decía Ginny poniéndole las velitas al pastel.

- Es que no entiendo – le decía Molly con los brazos cruzados – yo siempre hago la comida para las fiestas de mis nietos.

- Pero Harry no quiso que te metieras a la cocina por eso contrato un servicio de banquetes ¿Por qué no vas a platicar? o mira súbete al carrusel con mi papá.

- Bonita me voy a ver ahí.

- Amor ¿Dónde esta la pañalera? Lily necesita un cambio urgente de pañal – le decía Harry cargando a una niña pelirroja.

- Espero que al menos cuando Lily cumpla los dos años me dejes hacer la comida a mí.

- Claro que si señora preciosa – le dio un beso en la frente pero aun así Molly siguió con los brazos cruzados.

- Esta en la sala cariño, te acompaño.

Adentro de la sala se encontraban Fred y George hablando con Draco sobre negocios, así como Astoria y Fleur platicando de su bella Francia.

- Que bárbara Ginny casi ni puedes caminar de lo gorda que estas, creo que Harry con solo tocarte ya te deja embarazada – le decía Fred.

- Si apenas vamos por el tercero – le dijo Harry – Voy a cambiar de pañal a Lily arriba.

- ¿Quién lo diría? El gran Harry Potter, estrella internacional de Quidditch, el hombre mas sexy de todo el mundo mágico, empresario y dueño de una de las tiendas mas grandes de artículos de Quidditch ahora cambia pañales a su hija – dijo George.

- Desde que nació Lily no se separa de ella, creo que se la prestaba a Ginny solo para que le diera pecho porque el no podía – dijo Fred.

- Ya los veré cuando tengan sus hijos y ojala que sean gemelos – les grito Harry desde las escaleras.

- En serio Ginny ¿Cuántos planean tener?

- No lo se, no se porque hacen tanto escándalo nosotros somos siete.

- Si pero ve como termino mamá – vieron por la ventana a Molly que estaba probando cada cosa que estaban sirviendo y como hablando sola.

- Ginny James ya quiere pegarle a la piñata – entro Ron con un bebe pelirrojo de un año.

- Bien por favor avísale a Harry esta arriba con Lily, todos vamos a fuera.

Al terminar la fiesta James estaba feliz, había recibido muchos regalos y había jugado con todos sus primos y amigos de la escuela. Por fin ya en casa, Ginny se quito los zapatos y se metió a dar un baño mientras Harry acostaba a James y a Lily.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntaba Harry entrando al baño donde estaba Ginny acostada en la bañera llena de burbujas.

- Mis pies se me hincharon otra vez como en la graduación de los niños del kinder.

- ¿Quieres que te de un masaje?

- No mejor entra aquí conmigo – Harry se quito la ropa y se metió a la bañera acomodándose atrás de Ginny para que ella pudiera recargarse en su pecho – Me consientes demasiado.

- Te amo, además es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, tú llevas en tu vientre a mi hijo y me has dado dos más.

- James estaba feliz.

- Si me encanta verlo correr, jugar, sonreír y Lily también se divirtió tu papá la paseo quien sabe cuantas veces en el carrusel.

- Creo que el que se quería pasear era el.

- Me dijo que al ver a Lily le recordaba mucho cuando tú eras una niña. James idéntico a mi y Lily igualita a ti.

- ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?

- Claro, me ignoraste olímpicamente, creo que por eso me gustaste tanto.

- Me encantaron tus ojos pero nunca pensé que te fijarías en mí.

- Tú eres especial.

- Tantas cosas que pasamos desde entonces, tantos problemas que no pensé que tu y yo termináramos…

- Te amo – le susurro en el oído.

- Le doy gracias a Dios porque siempre fuiste mi destino.

* * *

¡Termine! No lo puedo creer, batalle mucho porque no me gusta escribir cosas cursis pero pues así son las reconciliaciones ¿o no?

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por acompañarme con este fic, que fue una idea mezclada. Al comienzo pensaba en escribir algo como que Harry después de la guerra le había ofrecido estudiar en la mejor escuela de aurores de America y no quería perder la oportunidad y deja a Ginny, pero ella le pide una sola noche. Ginny se va a Francia con Fleur y Bill y queda embarazada pero no le quiere decir a nadie, ni su familia estaba enterada solo Bill, y lo demás igual que aquí…un accidente en donde se necesite a Harry. Después pensé en otro fic basado en una de mis películas favoritas "un lugar llamado Nothing Hill" pero que Ginny era una famosa jugadora de Quidditch y Harry un simple…no se hasta ahí me quede, así que hice una mezcla y esto fue lo que salio.

Creo que hice un intento de epilogo pero hasta ahí, ya no pienso continuar este fic para nada, ahora ya es un caso cerrado y otro fic terminado. Uf! Misión cumplida.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

Espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes en "La profecía del hijo del elegido: todo un reto" y el nuevo "Educando a mis padres" como ya saben Harry y Ginny como protagonistas y un poco de Ron y Hermione, y en el ultimo también un poco de Rose y Scorpius (me encantan).

Saludos.


End file.
